Total Drama Poffin Island
by backspace9845
Summary: Join Frillish and Emboar, as they laugh at your (and my) OC's fight for the prize of one million PokeDollars! This is sure to be a season filled with humor, unbearable hosts, and most importantly: Drama! This is my first FanFic. Thank You! Remember to visit my profile to VOTE on THE MERGE
1. Application

**A/N: hey guys! this is my first ever fan fiction. It was inspired by EVERYONE that does pokemon/tdi fanfics! I will be accepting OCs. More on that below! BTW I dont own pokemon or total drama. I only own my OCs. Other OCs are property of other users.**

"Lights, camera, and action!" a dark aura due to dark pulse filled the island filled with mountains, caves, rivers, and forests. The only visible bodily feature were two glowing red eyes. "Wellcomme tooo Toootal Draaama Poffiiin Iiislandd. " rasped a voice in the darkness. "How was that?" said the same voice, no longer rasping. "Too dramatic." Grunted a burly flaming pokémon fire glowing in the gloom. "Whatever, Emboar. Its supposed to be dramatic." The glowing eyes, or Frillish stuck out his tongue."Start cooking some sludge or something. I still need to work on this. Wait are we rolling? Oh...sh-"

** * ShCKsSsSsSSsssss***

**So like I said earlier I am looking for applications. No legendary pokemon or same species ****please****! Also if you can, please give out some constructive criticism!**

**here is what I am looking for**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Secrets/History:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Talent:**

**Fears:**

**Relationship:(you can either make another OC to crush on your original OC or something, or just say yes, and have me figure it out.)**

**Moveset: (not required)**

**Evolve? (megas included)**


	2. Chapter 1 (my OCs first)

**A/N: So I decided to introduce MY Ocs first...yeah. Keep sending your Ocs though!**

* * *

A bright blue Pokémon, with flowing tentacles and a casual bowtie, floated on to the platform.

"I'm Frillish, and I'll be your host for the new hit reality holotelevision show, Total Drama Island. The prize will be a yearlong supply of hyper potions, poffins, and one million PokeDollars. This is going to be awesome! So welcome to Total. Drama…. Pooofffin Island!"

Fireworks exploded in the background, in different colors blossoming in different shapes and forms. One mistakenly landing on a passing Oddish intern.

"AAAAAH!" Frilish shrugged. Not his problem.

"Anyway," The ghost jellyfish sighed, ignoring the curses and cries of an angry grass type pokemon. "Time to meet our 16 contestants!" As he said it, like it was on cue, a Peliper places a basket on the dock.

A little pink Pokémon with what seems to be talking to a ROCK in the front pocket of her frilly apron/dress thing, shuffled to where Frillish was standing.

"H-hi. I'm Happiny. And this is Rocky. He says hi."

Frillish could not help but laugh. "Why the Giga drain would you need that stupid rock?"

"Be- because… um… Because…" The shy pokemon never got to answer.

This time, the Peilper looked like a pillow in a deadly, wild sleepover. But it was no surprise. On top of the poor Pelipper's back was a saddle, and a Luxray. The wild electric cat was shouting battle cries, and stuff like;

"YEAH U WISH U WERE AS GOOD AS MEH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh. My. Arceus." Frillish face palmed/tentecled himself. He probably would have to pay the bird extra. The Luxray jumped of the water bird pokemon, did a backflip then landed on all fours, right in front to a pale Happiny, and the camera.

"Imma Luxray. People say dat I got problems with like stuff, but I say 'YOU GOT PROBLEMS YA FACE!'"

Happiny shivered. "m- Must you be so l-loud? You'll wake Rocky." Luxray glared at the shivering sight behind him. He opened his mouth, showing two rows of sparking teeth. His pokeball jersey rising in pure electric energy. "No probs, I totally understand."

Frillish was gawking. Even Happiny looked surprised that she did not just get pummeled by an electric type move.

There was no need for a Peliper for the next contestant. She insisted on flying herself. Altalria's flowing cloud wings complimented her elegant, shimmering, choker. As she folded her wings, she sang a song that even silenced the loud Luxray. Who was causally yelling about his favorite flavor of poffin.

"Lalalalalaaaa lalalalalaaaaa. My wiiiings are sofftt my whi i i ngs are…" Altalria had a dramatic face change from calm and content to angry and very scary. "BETTER OFF AROUND YOUR NECK." Happiny, being sensible jumped back.

Luxray put his paw around the now red eyed cloud. "I like your style. LOUD AND FREE! JUST LYKE MEH!" Altalria shook her head furiously. Back to her calm upper-class state, she batted away the wild Pokémon's paw as if it were made of pure filth. Frillish chuckled. There was a reason he chose Altalria's audition tape.

This time Pelipper wasn't flying. In fact the bird was floating. Along with the contestant behind him, Alakazam. The psychic type was making Pelipper levitate. He then landed perfectly, in lotus position, letting Pelipper fall into the water with a "GWACK!?" _Splash!_ Then fly away with wet feathers.

"I, Alakazam am the smartest pokemon. In fact I am smarter than most super computers. Ask me a question poor, ignorant, others. I shall give a truthful answer." Remaining lotus position while bending spoons into origami cranes, little did the robe wearing psychic he notice the others annoyance with him.

Altalria and Luxray in particular. The dragon flying type just huffed, her beak up.

The pokemon black, blue, and yellow stomped up to him and asked "IF YOUR SO SMART, WHATS A THUNDER BOLT, PLUS YOUR FACE?!"

Alakazam opened an eye.

"Simple my friend. A Luxray levitating in the air, by the effects of psychic."

Their fight was cut off by a sudden shriek that was so loud, it actually hurt. This was known as Hyper Voice.

"St-stop it! Rocky does NOT like fighting!" Happiny was literally crying.

"This going to get goood." Frillish chuckled.

"Hey egg mon! Got a _problem_ with fighting types?!" A fluffy, obvious fairy type pokemon had her hands on her hips and her high heeled adorned feet, planted on top of Pelipper's head. "Not that I'm a fighting type. But my ex-boyfriend Hawlucha was… he was soo hot."

"N-no ma'am n-not at all I-"Happiny started to stutter.

"Bah blah blah, whatever. Yeah yeah. He's my ex. Why should I care? Well since me, Whimscott is such a loving, caring, mon, I still stand up for him. That a problem eggy?" Whimscott lifted an eyebrow, as she strutted down Pelipper's wing, showing off her designer outfit.

Altalria cleared her throat, "Dear, I must apologize for proving you wrong. By calling a mon… 'eggy' is not very caring or loving at all." The blue pokemon placed a cloud like wing on Whimscotts' matching accessory covered hair.

Whimscott glared at the uptight dragon type. "Touch the hair one. More. Time… and I'll Moon Blast you so fast…" A little smirk sprinted across the pokemon's face that was now inches away from one of an unruffled Altalria. "…It'll make your skinny blue head spin."

The remaining pokemon had shocked expressions, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Whimscotts satisfactory smile, conducting it all.

Alakazam broke the silence. "Well a fairy move like that, CAN create a quick fainting process for Altalria."

A deep growl from Luxray signaled annoyance. "But Alatiria can still use a bird type-move to have cotton-whimgirl PUNCHED IN THE FACE!" Both Whimscott and Alakazam looked at the bold creature up and down.

Both for different reasons. For one a sense of a slightly dangerous threat. For another, a certain psychic know-it-all, a mix of surprise and smugness.

"So you DO know that Whimscott was a grass type… and the type wheel as well…"

Frillish rolled his eyes."Dude we're pokemon. Of course we know the type wheel."Just as Alakazam put on his Well-Actually Face, Frillish cut him off. "I can always kick you off the show." That shut him up.

The next Pelipper was finally content, holding the basket, with cotton balls in his ears.

"And the next comic con is in Luminose! I am SOO exited! Oh ya and the author for the comic Sir Gallade- which is also a game and holotelevision series- will be there. He is soooo cool. I really like the part where Sir Gallade saved Maiden Gardevior and then, and then, he like totally destroyed the dark..." by then everyone stopped listening, or was giving both them selves and the grass type pokemon talking, a death wish.

"Oookay." Frillish hung on the word. "Go stand over there…"

The little green bud looked confused. "Wait…What? Oh yeah! Hi!" The cute little grass type turned to face the camera, showing his comic con shirt. "I'm Budew! I forgot that I was coming here, since Mr. Pelipper was such a good listener, when I was talking about the amazing Sir Gallade!" Budew looked for a long gone Pelipper. "Where'd he go?"

Frillish looked very annoyed. "Um, kid can you just stand next to the pink one with the rock?"

The happy fanboy merrily obeyed. "Do you guys wanna talk about sir Gallad-?"

"NO." everyone shouted. Budew just bent over like a sad swan. "Oh… ok."

Happiny held Rocky in front of his face. "Don't be s-sad. Rocky wants to…" Budew smiled and opened his mouth, that was quickly sealed by the blue tentacle of Frillish.

"NEXT CONTESTANT PLEASE. CHOP, CHOP!"

The rushed over Pelipper hastily put the third basket down. The purple, studious, pokemon came out of that basket like she was on a catwalk. Her trendy white button down, expressing superiority.

"Move, um... loser. I mean, moron." She scoffed to a saddend Budew.

Alakazam growled. "Ugh, an Espeon."

Happiny's face got all red. "ST-STOP um...Y-YOU!"

Luxray stepped next to the passionate rock holding pokemon. "I SECOND THAT LOUDNESS."

Whimscott rolled her eyes. "Come on, I could do better..."

and Altalria quickly commented "I highly doubt that." Leading to a electric eyed face off.

Budew started talking about Sir Gallade again.

The new contestant flipped her head like a page of book, ignoring the shut-ups, screw-yous, and variety of pokemon moves around her.

Frillish stepped in front of the camera, blocking the angered pokemon behind him. "After a quick commercial break we will return to, Total. Drama. Pooofffin Island!"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Your Ocs will be next, as well as the first challenge!**


	3. OC List

**A/N: This is the full list. I made another OC because Im cruel. If yours did not make it in, sorry... :( But if I am using your OC **

**incorrectly in any way, feel free to PM me.**

...

**GIRLS**

· **Happiny (mine)**

· **Altalria (mine)**

· **Whimscott (mine)**

· **Espeon (mine)**

· **Braixen (guest)**

· **Loppuny (magnimitegeek)**

· **Staraptor (Jeptwin)**

· **Bellossom (mine)**

*** Skitty (SkittyKat501)**

**GUYS**

· **Luxray (mine)**

· **Alakazam (mine)**

· **Budew (mine)**

· **Arcanine (RedArrowCrasher)**

· **Raen the Slowbro (DeviouslyNormal)**

· **Purrlion (magnimitegeek)**

· **Makoto the Floatzel (wolflover595)**

· **Haruka the Vaporeon (wolflover595)**

*** Slyveon (TrickyEspeon)**


	4. Chapter 2 (Fooled you!)

**A/N: Thank you for all amazing OCS! Please remember to read the first chapter before this one, for I made a few changes. If I use any of them incorrectly, don't be afraid to PM me. Again, helpful criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

The dock was filled with raging pokemon. Whimscott was using gust and repeatedly missing, while Altalria's choker was stuck in her hair. Happiny and Luxray were shouting at each other for no reason, Using Budew as a Tug-Of-War rope with Alakazam. Espeon on the other hand, participated by simply making everyone angry, with her way off insults. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE REVERSE WORLD UP!" Emboar screamed, from nowhere. (Or the speakerphone.) Everybody froze, remaining their positions. "Oh come on, Emboar!" Frillish whined. "They were really getting at it!" The fire type sighed, as everyone shifted back to where they were originally.

Pelipper struggled to stay afloat, for an Arcanine was trying to get out of the basket, and on to Pelipper's head. "Come on, I just want to see the view!" complained the tiger, dog mix squashed the poor messenger's head. "STOPS. _SKWACK!" _Pelipper turned upside down, having him fall on to the deck. "Hey!" The dog barked. "My khakis are ripped!" He pointed to his previously ripped khaki shorts, then he picked up his rainbow brimmed baseball hat, growling. He looked around to see everyone staring at him, waiting for something to happen. "Hi! I'm Arcanine? And I like music…" He waited for a response. One second. Two seconds. Luxray coughed. "IMMA LUXRAY." The legendary reject's face brightened. "That was awkward…" The crafty azure jelly fish inserted. "Peeps, we need MORE DRAMA!"

"Yeesh." Whimscott rolled her eyes.  
"Everyone here reminds me of a vacuum. Because they inhale. I mean, suck." Espeon broadcasted, for no reason. Arcanine's fur rose. "You." Arcanine raised a paw at Espeon. "Are just asking to get kicked off first, with your really bad insults." The sun pokemon looked surprised for a split second. "They're bad? Um… w-wait… We will see about that." Altalria made a face, whispering to Alakazam. "That young lady is a little… Off."

"I strongly agree. Perhaps not all flying types are fools." Alakazam conceded, earning himself a Steel Wing. "HEE-HAW! RIDE 'EM COW GAL!" A vixen with a tattered cow boy hat was riding Pelipper bare backed, painfully reminding Frillish of Luxray's entrance- especially the paying the bird extra part. Pelipper's eye twitched. "THAT. IS. IT! NO MORE COW BOY BRAIXEN! ATTA-SKWAK!" The usually patient messenger flung the fox of his back, causing her hat to fly off with Gust. Braixen dodged in mid-air, lassoing her hat back, then landing on the dock. "Jeepers." The new comer adjusted her hat, then using Protect. Finally the angered Pelipper gave up.

"Somebody's a wild bronco." The Pelipper flew away, cursing under his breath. Luxray's jaw unhinged. "WOAH. A POKEMON BATTLE! SWEEET!" The loud pokemon blurted out. Causing Happiny to cringe. "N-no reminder p-please." Budew's eyes were shining. "OMA (Oh My Arceus,) that was JUST like the scene of episode 0119- the one where Sir Gallade MEGA EVOLVES!" Espeon covered her ears. And coughed obnoxiously, interrupting the talkative grass type. "Howdy." Braixen smiled nervously. "Y'all seem like a nice bunch of folks. It's a good thing I didn't lose ma cady am I right?" Silence answered her question, with the exception of Whimscott, pinning her hair with a _clip clack. _And Frillish franticly talking to his holocaster. "Pelipper's quitting? *Sigh*. Well send in the next intern!" The levitating, ghostly pokemon shook his head, as a Lapras, - instead of a Pelipper- carried the next contestant.

The Slowbro was not wearing anything, except a mega pendant stuck to the shellder biting his tail. And it did not seem to care at all. Even when he tripped off Lapras, he just kind of stood there. Whimscott giggled. She sauntered over to where he was and waved her hand repeatatly in front of his face. "Hey. You up? Earth to dumbass!" Espeon halfheartedly snickered. Happiny opened her mouth but never got to speak. "Don't stand up for him. You know that your only doing so people will think you're nice. And plus, he doesn't care." Whimscott's victim yawned. "See?" Arcanine growled, fur bristling. "Like you are even trying." He spat. "Whoa li'l doggies! I don't want no argy just yet!" Braixen yelled. "No one. No one. Messes with me!" Whimscott badgered. "Don't be like that bird brained (excuse the pun) skinny blue head, Fox Girl." Altalria spread her wings, preparing for a Steel Wing "Those are fighting words, Miss Whimscott." Slowbro yawned, not giving a crap. Lapras looked over the horizon, holding a new contestant. She rolled her eyes, using Roar to shut everyone up.

"Hiya!" A Staraptor wearing a pink beaglepuss happily got off the Lapras. "I'm sooo happy to be here! Call be the Velociraptor, of FUN!" She chirped.

"Finally someone nice." Arcanine muttered, glaring at Whimscott who huffed in response. "I agree." Whispered Happiny.

"I reckon you like parties! Just like my dad…" Braixen recalled, trailing off.

"Heehee~ yep!" The cheerful bird replied.

"Pu-leeze don't party around me. My flock is already much uncivilized." Altalria sniffed.

"DID I HEAR PARTAY?!" Luxray roared. "I LOVE PARTAYS!" Arcanine trotted over. "Yeah, I love a guy who knows how to Par-Tay!"

"ME TOO! Especially mons at comic con parties!" Budew grinned. Alakazam rolled his eyes. "Parties. Such an immature task for those of your age." Espeon nodded. "Much so. In fact studies have shown- I mean…duh!" Slowbro had no reaction. He simply looked at the crowd and slowly blinked. This time Lapras brought two pokemon instead of one. A Vaporeon with markings of a stripped dolphin, and a Floatzel with markings of an orca, were avidly talking to one another. "And then Dewott Kahanamoku just let his chance slide! The wave just crushed him! Like, he was not even trying." Floatzel rambled, his green striped collar jangling. "Ah-hah." The eeveelution absently responded, playing with his black and purple collar. "Hiyas!" Staraptor immediately approached them. "I like to have fun! What's your name!?"

"They're names are probably Vaporeon and Floatzel. Don't be pushy." Whimscott sighed, annoyed that the attention was on the beaglepuss adorned bird. Slowbro suddenly talked in a low, calming voice. "Actually," he moaned. "I would appreciate if you called me Raen."

"Whatever."

Floatzel politely introduced himself. "Yeah, I would like it if you could call me Makoto." His soft verdant eyes shining with happiness. "This," he gestured to the Vaporeon. "Is Haruka. We're glad to be here!" Arcanine and Luxray already buddies, went over and started a conversation. Haruka's ocean blue eyes showing more life. Happiny smiled. "Yay! I feel the air getting less tense!"

"You can FEEL that? Like a super power!?" Budew questioned. Espeon coughed. "No. It is not remotely possible to have super powers. Though our pokemon powers are an exception because of the true science-"She covered her own mouth, then quickly stalked away. Alakazam joined Altalria in a conversation with Raen about a mix of sleeping, crystal balls, and teacups. Lapras, hearing commotion was expecting to see a fight. But instead saw Braixen, Whimscott, and Espeon talking about western slang, and the other conversations. Lapras' mouth spread in to a cheerful smile. That only lasted about two seconds. One of the passengers jumped on to the sea dinosaur's head and pulled out her mega phone. "I AM A PROUD POKEMON RIGHTS ACTIVIST!" She declared, standing straighter. She was a grass type with a Team Plasma T-shirt. "I SUPPORT TEAM PLASMA! VEGTABLES ARE MURDER!" Everyone on dock adverted their eyes to the Bellossom. "FREE YOURSELVES FROM YOUR IMPRISONMENT OF HUMANS!" Haruka's tail swished side to side. "I kind of like my trainer, thank you very much."

"So do I." Makoto agreed.

Arcanine sighed. "Do you even know what it is like in a pokeball?"

"UM… NO." The megaphone blared. "BUT IT'S CRAMPED, RIGHT?" The others that have been in a pokeball shook their head. Frillish face tentacled himself. "Kid, pokeball's shrink you so you aren't cramped. There is even furniture." Bellossom huffed, purposely pushing past Arcanine. Suddenly, there was a cloud of sand, covering everyone's view. There was a slash, and a rustle. When the sand cleared, Whimscott's hair pins were gone. So were Braixen's hat, Staraptor's begulepuss and Happiny's Rock. "WHO DUN IT?!" The fluffiest of the three roared. She turned and faced Altalria. "It was YOU wasn't it?!" Altalria pointed her beak skywards. "Why would I want your silly hairpins?" Staraptor felt around her face. "Now I can't be the Velociraptor of fun…" She whimpered. The shy, pink, egg like pokemon patted her back. "Rocky will save your mustache glasses. Don't worry."

A dark swoop fell from the trees above them. A Purrlion was admiring his treasures. He turned to face them. "Psyche!" He laughed. The devious pokemon then casually tossed back the items to their owners. "**_Knife _**to meet you! Pun intended." He flashed a smile, his Kanata gleaming. Braixen looked uneasy. "Um, I beg yer pardon but is that a sword?"

"Yes, actually. Looks **_sharp _**on me, right?" He turned to face the western fox. His silk, scarlet scarf blowing in the wind. "I guess so, mister." Braixen uttered, not really knowing what to say.

"You like knife puns? Well I LOVE KNIFE PUNZ!" Luxray exclaimed. Purrlion again showed his slightly creepy smile. "Yep. I looove knife puns. And knifes." Alakazam looked intrigued. "Hm. You like knifes…?"

"Reverse world yeah! They're sharp, cool looking, and perfect for killing people!" Purrlion swooned. Raen was the only one that seemed to think this was normal. "And now for the last contestant…" Frillish announced. There was no Lapras this time. A Cloyster was flowing down the ocean. When it reached the dock, it opened to reveal a Loppuny. "OMA!" Budew squealed. "IT'S THE FAMOUS ACTRESS LOPPUNY HOP! Man. I would like her more though, if she didn't cover Sir Gallade's booth at the Rustboro Comic Con." At the name of Sir Gallade, the actress scowled plastering on a fake smile. "Yes it is me, Loppuny. The one who starred in Wonder Fighters the Movie part 21." She removed her sunglasses, as she walked down the dock, casual but trendy outfit catching the eye of a certain fairy type.

"I'm sure the movie had **_cutting edge_**!" Purrlion remarked. Whimscott barged past the knife loving cat. "Loppuny! I am such a fan! You should ignore these weirdoes. They need help." Loppuny again, used her fake smile to brighten Whimscott's day. "Enough talk." Frillish interrupted, pushing a button on his remote. "Time to get this party started." Staraptor looked up in excitement. "I love parti-AHHHH!" The dock sprang upward at light speed, sending all the contestants in the air. Staraptor landed the perfect bull's eye, in the middle of a painted target on the grassy floor. "Team 1." The azure jellyfish said to the now crossed eyed bird. One by one the contestants fell. Altalria, who had realized what just happened flew, and landed safely on the edge of the target. "Team 2."

"YEAH! I CAN FLYYY!" Luxray grinned like a maniac, landing face first near the bull's eye. "Team 1."

"ARRRGH!" Arcanine bellowed, landing right on top of Luxray. "Team 1." Whimscott floated gently down at on the last rung of the target. "Team 2." Makoto and Haruka both crashed into the thankfully poofy pokemon. "Both of you. Team 2." Raen's shelder was like a needle, sticking to the ground. "Team 2." Budew was hyper, reciting all the names of the Sir Gallade episodes. "Episode 109: The Secret of Glittering ca-" _BAM! _Into the grass. "Team 1."

"THIS IS POKEMON ABUSION!" Screamed a certain flower pokemon. "Team 1."

"This is weirdest thing since that flying Arbok!" Braixen lassoed herself to safety. "Team 1."

Happiny slammed into her, shouting "Rocky, that's not nice! Say sorry to Airie!"

"Never mind." Braixen rasped. "Team 1." Loppuny was soaring through the air, cushioning her land with Dizzy Punch. "Team 2."

Alakazam was using psychic to levitate himself again, obviously showing off. "Team 2." Espeon seemed to be calculating something, eyes focused. Landing on all fours. "Team 2." Lastly was Purrlion who had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Frillish questioned. "Meh. Anyway," **_Shing! _**A sound of a blade. Purrlion reappeared at the 'Team 2' mark. "I'm right here!" whined the stealthy, bipedal pokemon. "_Darn it!_ I mean, Team 2." Frillish cleared his throat. "Now anyway. Time for team names. Everyone on Team 1, congrats. You are the Hysterical Hoopas. As for Team 2, you are the Disgusted Diances."

"YEAH HOOPAS!" Cheered Luxray.

"Over there," The jelly fish nodded to the rancid, rickety, out house.

"Is your confessional. Use it to express yourself to your viewers. Today will be your first challenge, April leprechaun tag. Everyone will have a clover, which equals one point. But only one person from each team will have a golden clover which if you steal from the other team, is an automatic win. The point of the game is, to be the team with the most clover points, or mons. You can steal clovers with an April fool, or just hit them out with paint balloons. If you hit or fool a golden clover, you give him or her YOUR clover. The only way to get a golden clover out, is for TWO MONS to fool him or her. No clover, you're out. Got paint? You're out, you can no longer participate and you will head over to the dining room. The losing team will get the worse cabin, and meet me at the elimination fire. Now go get your materials!"

**_BLEEP!_** Frillish's bull horn yelled. Everyone, startled by the horn, rushed over to Emboar, Who gave the teams a stash of paint balloons, and a bouquet of clovers. The Diances met up under a Pecha tree. "Alright," started Altalria who was holding the clovers. "Who died and made you boss?" interrupted Whimscott.

**-000- **

"So… This is the confessional? Ew." Whimscott stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Any way. Altalria is such a snob. Thinks she is so great. She probably wants to butter up Loppuny, but she can try. That's MY job!"

**-000-**

Alakazam opened his palms. "That's right Altalria. You should not just nominate yourself ruler! I should be the ruler. I am the smartest."

"Hey! What about me?! I have knives!" Said a Kanata holding feline. Whimscott snorted. "C'mon guys. I should obviously be leader. Or Loppuny. We are both fabulous."

"Let's just give someone the golden clover, and distribute the balloons!" Altalria huffed.

Espeon swished her tail. "Fine, you _Gluteus Maximus!"_ Altalria tossed the golden clover to Loppuny.

**-000-**

Loppuny placed her sunglasses on her head. "That Whimscott is a fan isn't she? Well that won't be all that bad. Maybe we can gossip and chat, who knows?"

**-000-**

The Hysterical Hoopa's meeting was smoother than the opposing teams'. "I nominate myself to hold the golden clover." Bellossom declared. Arcanine rolled his eyes. "If we don't it's 'pokemon abusing' right?" Luxray stomped with all his weight. "I UNOMINATE BELLOSSOM. THE CLOVER GOES TO…" Luxray closed his eyes and span in a circle. "YOU." When he reopened his eyes, they focused on Braixen.

**-000-**

"Um," Braixen shifted on the toilet. "Y'all seem nice, and open. Though the team has some real argy issues." She sighed. "Well I got this do-hickey," She lifted the golden clover. "Mind as well do the best I can. Do it for the Phox family!"

**-000-**

"How dare he 'unnominated' me!? He can't do that! PLASMA SHALL HEAR OF THIS." Bellossom protested.

**-000-**

**_BLEEP! _**The second horn blared, it was challenge time. Mons were spreading, behind rocks, into the woods, everywhere.

Purrlion slithered up a tree with three paint balloons, and a green clover in his teeth. Two of the Hoopas- Staraptor and Happiny- Were aiming a balloon at Altalria. He dived down and painted them both of them neon green. "I would say that was a **_knife _**one!" He chuckled at his own joke. Staraptor's face brightened, lighter than the neon green surrounding her. "I love this color!"

**-000-**

Staraptor is looking at her painted wings with glee. "Hahahaha…"

**-000-**

"Looks like she didn't make the **_cut!_**" Purrlion's signature smile flashed across his face.

**-000-**

Happiny was shown holding Rocky. "See? We should have went the OTHER way."

**-000-**

"Looks like team Hoopa has the lower hand." Frillish remarked, as he took a sip of ice tea in front of his holotelevision. "Looks like those balloons were HANDY, am I right?" Frillish cracked.

"Even the cat's puns are better than yours." Emboar snorted. "Hey…" Frillish responded.

Altalria was flying swiftly, hoping to surprise the resident cow girl. Finally, "SURPRISE…" The bird's eyes were red, her tone of voice sounded like a psychopathic clown. "No, you got surprised pardner!" Braixen pulled out the golden clover out of her tail. "Now if you don't mind, it'll be real nice if you hand me your clover. Thanky!"

**-000-**

"SHE WILL DIE TONIGHT." Altalria shook her head vividly. "Wait, what?"

**-000-**

Braixen held her golden clover close to her "yes!"

**-000-**

Luxray was sneaking up on the two best friends who were doing well, successfully aiming balloons at Raen, who kind of stood there.

**-000-**

Raen is neon yellow, and is staring at the camera. "Why does everyone prey on me?" He groans in a sluggish, low tone. "Can't they see that I also love parties?" He sighs.

**-000-**

The electric cat slinked in the shadows. The time was ripe. **_Buzz! _**Thunder Wave had the two friends paralyzed in an instant. "HA!" Luxray laughed as he took their clovers.

**-000-**

Makoto was frozen. "Ow is ucks. Ts a ood hing hat aru was ere to e lyzed ith e.*" (*Wow this sucks. It's a good thing that Haru was there to be paralyzed with me. )

**-000-**

A healed Haruka was sitting on the foul toilet, washing his sore paw. "Ouch."

**-000-**

Luxray was hyper, like always. "YEAH! TEAM HOOPA!"

**-000-**

Whimscott was laughing at Altalria. "Hahahaaa!" She giggled. Loppuny tried to cheer her up. "Well the color brings out your eyes…"

"Yeah! Neon green looks good on you!" The hair addict kept on giggling, not noticing flickering the red eyes.

**-000-**

"Ha! Like any color looks good on her." A smug smile sat on Whimscott's face.

**-000-**

Budew was lurking around cautiously. He felt as he was being watched. _Swish! _"Hey! Sir Gallade SUCKS!" A voice in the bushes mocked. The once merry grass type turned his head dramatically, eye twitching. "W-whaaat!?"

"April fooools!" Purrlion sang in a sing-song voice. He snatched the clover from Budew. "Not the **_sharpest _**tool in the shed aren't you?" He teased in the face of a pouty Budew.

**-000-**

"Thank Arceus he was kidding!" Budew sighed with relief. "If he wasn't, that would be a problem."

**-000-**

Loppuny was strolling in the open talking in record speed with her loyal fan. "So do you like anyone?" She asked in an immature tone. "Well," Whimscott thought about this. "Not really. The only one that's actually hot is possibly Luxray or Purrlion. But they're both creeps so it doesn't really matter."

"Is that so?" The movie star inquired.

**-000-**

"She has to like SOME ONE. Maybe Alakazam? Wait who I am kidding." Loppuny shrugged. "She seems more of a fighting type kind of gal."

**-000-**

Alakazam and Espeon were arguing like children. "No, triangles add up to 180 degrees!" The sun pokemon pointed out.

"When the stars and planets collide, child. You don't have any proof."

"Textbooks are proof."

"Textbooks are biased."

"Whatever." Espeon flicked her tail.

**-000-**

"I win." A satisfied psychic smugly smiled.

**-000-**

"Did he even go to school? And also, he did NOT WIN." The lavender eeveeolution's ears pointed downward in disgust.

**-000-**

Much to the psychic pokemon's dismay, Luxray was watching their every move. Tracking them with his glowing, golden, eyes. "BOOYAH!" Paint sprayed everywhere, landing on both Espeon, and Alakazam. "YEAH PAINT!" Luxray bellowed, in the ear of Espeon, who stalked away, with Alakazam, mortified. Arcanine soon trotted up to the enthusiastic cat, asking to team up. "So wanna go and go after the golden clover?"

**-000-**

"Luxray is just so nice and good at this! And well… he IS kind of hot." Arcanine swooned. "This will be the perfect adventure!"

**-000-**

**DINING ROOM**

Altalria was preening her feathers, huffing at Espeon when she entered. "_Gluteus Maximus, _outrageous!" she muttered.

"I heard that." Espeon growled, licking the paint away. "And you still are one of them."

Happiny walked over to Alakazam. "Hi. Do you want to play 'what did Rocky say' with me and Budew?" The know-it-all adjusted his circlet. "I do not perform such useless tasks." Staraptor quickly raised her bright green wing. "I want to play that!" Budew smiled. "Yay!" Makoto and Haruka were in deep conversation yet again, but were willing to join the growing game of 'what did Rocky say'. Raen stared blankly at the game.

**-000-**

"And no one even CONSIDERES the Slowbro." Raen sighed

**-000-**

Haruka was smiling for the first time the whole day. "They are nice mons. I'm glad. I bet Floatzel thinks so as well."

**-000-**

Budew was doing a little victory jiggle. "Happiny is really nice! She purposely made Rocky say 'Sir Gallade is awesome'! How did she know?! Maybe she can help me in one of my 'projects.'"

**CHALLENGE**

"The cat and dog duo together braved balloons, and avoided Purrlion as much as possible. The Ninja Cat was a threat to their mission of seeking the golden clover." Frillish narrated. Emboar puffed out smoke from his nose. "Great. Now you're going all Indiana Jolteon."

"Shut up."

Luxray leaped over a log, as Arcanine slid under it. They were both fast, and silent. "I FOUND SOMETHING!" Stated Luxray. "SOMETHING GOLD! I SAW IT THROUGH THAT BUSH!" His eyes were glowing a majestic yellow.

**-000-**

"Yeah, I can see through stuff." Luxray tilted his head up in pride. "BECAUSE IM AWESOME!"

**-000-**

They crept through the under grove, spotting Loppuny and Whimscott chatting away. "Yep! I used to be in competitions in Sinnoh." Loppuny confirmed.

"Nice. I was a pokestar." Whimscott recalled. "I showed all those other losers what it takes to be a star."

**-000-**

Loppuny waved to the camera. "Hi it's me again! I know this isn't very nice…. But well, Whimscott is a good friend…. Someone to talk to, but she can be kind of a jerk."

**-000-**

Luxray and Arcanine were only a few inches away from their target. "How 'bout we go a little closer than paralyze them. Then I'll take their clovers, and we can both yell 'April Fools.'"

Luxray nodded in agreement. It sounded like a solid plan. They were getting closer, closer, closer. Just as the electric wild child's fur was bristling, "THIS IS ABUSION! I COMMAND YOU TO APOLIGIZE!"

**-000-**

Bellossom was pouting as always. "He threw a balloon at me, teased me when he missed, and MADE A KNIFE PUN AT MY PRESENSE! Disgraceful. I had my right to shout."

**-000-**

Loppuny and Whimscott, hearing the yelling, ran away. Like they wanted to be splashed in paint.

Luxray roared. "ARRRRRRRGHHHHH!"

"Calm down, calm down. We can always try again. Plus, we still have our own golden clover."

Purrlion watched from his tree branch "Not for long."

Whimscott was running a long side Loppuny, when Purrlion spontaneously popped the question from his perch. "Let's go after the GC! You with me? It won't be **_blunt!_**" He giggled at his own pun.

**-000-**

Whimscott can be seen preening her hair. "Is ninja cat _hitting _on me?! Hope not. He's kind of a freak. But hey, he's good at this stuff. Worth a shot."

**-000-**

So the three of them went, off to find the other teams' treasure, a threat- or win. It was not very hard. After a couple minutes of tree climbing lessons from Purrlion, they immediately spotted their target. Braixen was strolling down the forest, humming the song 'Tauros Call' (Cattle Call). "The Tauros are prowlin', the Mightyana are howlin'- What the?!" Something had tackled her, and now she was staring into the Baby Doll Eyes of Loppuny. "Aww…" The western fox cooed. Little did she know, that she was being slowly trapped by Whimscott's Trick Room. Purrlion then snatched the clover from Braixens grasp. "Ha! That trick was just **_butchered _**out of MY amazing mind." And with that, "THE DIANCES WIN!" Blared the speaker phone.

**-000-**

A disappointed Braixen crossed her arms. "I was singing! Rude."

**-000-**

"What a relief!" Loppuny sighed.

**-000-**

"We won! Thanks to my **_sharp _**wits, we took a good **_stab_** at it." Said Purrlion, satisfied.

**-000-**

"Alright." Frillish clasped his tentacles together. "Diances, you get THAT cabin." He gestured to the broken down dump of a cabin.

"But I thought they were supposed to get the GOOD one!" Protested Budew.

"That is the good one. The other team gets that." He nodded over to two moldy, hollow, logs. Luxray growled, glaring at Bellossom. Frillish smiled innocently. "Hoopas, meet me at the elimination zone. Now."

**-000-**

"BELLOSOOM IS GOING DOWN!" The loud feline glowered.

**-000-**

"That eco flower is really annoying, and a hazard. Sorry but I'm voting for her." Braixen shrugged. "Plus, it was ME who just stood there while Purrlion took the clover." She adverted her eyes to the ground.

**-000-**

Staraptor was dancing in the stall. "Crackers! yeaaah! dododo! Crackers! Yeaaah!"

**-000-**

**ELIMANATION FIRE**

Every one sat in anticipation on their tree stumps. "If you get a poffin, you're safe. If not well…" Frillish chuckled. "Well I bet you missed home anyways. These are the mons who are safe. Luxray, Arcanine, Raen, Staraptor, Happiny, Budew." He tossed the poffins with out care. "Now… the votes are in. There is only one poffin left. And two mons, Bellossom, and Braixen." Bellossom looked nervous and outraged at the same time. Braixen fidgeted with her hat, and bit her lip, trying masking her fright. "Braixen? You are safe." Frillish tossed the poffin, which the cow girl caught gratefully. Bellossom stood. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Why?" Frillish asked.

"Um…"

Emboar lifted with ease despite her struggling, and placed her into the slingshot of shame. He pulled the lever and- "bye." _POW! _

"Well that's it for now." Frillsh rubbed his tentecles together. "Tune in next time to find out who will get a ride in the slingshot of shame next. On Total. Drama. POOOOFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: Man this took a while. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bellossom: I DEMAND A PROPER BREAKFAST ON THIS STRANDED ISLAND!**

**Frillish: *LOL***


	5. Chapter 3, Unova's Iron Chefs

**A/N :So finally! Chapter four! I am so happy I finished it. And please vote for your fave character on my profile, the winner will get an immunity totem. Below is a list of the teams. Thank you for reading and reveiw~!  
**

**backspace9845**

* * *

**DIANCES**

· **Altalria**

· **Whimscott**

· **Makoto**

· **Haruka**

· **Alakazam**

· **Loppuny**

· **Purrlion**

· **Espeon**

· **?**

**HOOPAS**

· **Staraptor**

· **Luxray**

· **Arcanine**

· **Budew **

· **Braixen**

· **Happiny**

· **Raen**

· **Bellossom (ELIMANATED)**

· **?**

**DIANCE GIRLS**

It was rather quiet at the girl side of the cabin. Everyone either hated each other, or were too exhausted to do anything. The awkward silence grew immensely, making it more uncomfortable by the second. Finally,

"So how do you feel with paint all over you?" Espeon asked in an obnoxious tone that made the room groan.

Whimscott shook her head. "You're doing it wrong! You need to take classes, girl."

"I do indeed take 'classes'. And I research it. It's a tiring process."

The hair maniac shrugged. "See what I mean?" She combed her fluffy cotton backside with her fingers.

Loppuny cleared her throat. "Um. So… Anyone likes a special somebody?"

"Such immature content! Mind as well tell the worst jokes of them all," Altalria scrunched her face. "Toilet jokes."

The super star sighed. "I really wished there was some drama here, or at least someone else to talk to…"

**-000-**

_"I don't know if I can survive! It's so… anti girl-talk here! Arrg… I mind as well eat carrots." Loppuny stuck out her tongue. "Never mind, I take that back."_

**-000-**

**DIANCE BOYS**

Alakazam was doing a little 'magic trick 'with his spoons. "And voila!" Alakazam took off the blindfolds of his fellow Diances. "The spoons disappeared! It's an old gypsy trick so I can't teach you."

Purrlion yawned. "Your spoons are behind your back. And you put them behind your back when you blindfolded us. **_Fork _**off, man!"

Haruka massaged his temples. "Did you just say '**fork **off'? What happened to the knifes?"

The usually knife-pun cat shrugged. "Who said forks can't kill?"

Makoto shifted his gaze. "Um, want to talk about something else, like…. Seashells?"

Haruka's eyes lit up. "Remember the time when we found a Shelder, and it tried to attack us?"

"Yeah, totally, Haru!" Makoto smiled.

**-000-**

_"I am SO glad that Haruka is on my team! It's so awkward in there." Makoto sighed._

**-000-**

"We were just in kindergarten! But it feels like only a few days ago. Right Mako?"

"Again, totally."

"When I was in kindergarten, a Magby burnt my tail, and now he's seeing a therapist. Good times, am I right?" A toothy smile occupied most of Purrlion's face.

Alakazam shook his head. "Imbeciles."

**-000-**

_"How can they talk more about seashells when they JUST saw a legendary magic trick?! I don't understand. Wait, of course I understand…I'm the smartest pokemon ever!" The know-it-all beamed._

_**-000-**_

**HOOPA GIRLS**

In the girl log there was an abundance of laughter. Staraptor crossed her eyes, flapped her wings, stuck out her tongue, and made a sound similar to _"SKWACK!"_

Happiny laughed hysterically. "Rocky wants you to do that again!"

Braixen's smile wavered. "Then, um can we do somethin' else? I'm getting sorta tied up with silly faces." After one last round of eye crossing, flapping, tongue sticking, _skwack_ing, and laughing, Braixen suggested that they just talked. "How 'bout about guys. If you're interested."

**"**Budew is nice! He even said I can help him on one of his 'projects'. Both me and Rocky are curious about what he means."

"But do you, like like him?" Braixen asked smugly.

"I like, like parties!" Staraptor exclaimed. "And gummy bears! And lolliops! And crackers! Crackers…." Staraptor swooned. "So delicious."

"Anyway." The cowgirl adjusted her hat. "Don't 'cha think Luxray is kinda cute?"

Happiny shook her head. "Too loud." Staraptor shrugged. "I like crackers better."

**-000-**

_"Luxray is cute. An' he seems like my type of guy wild, free, nice… And personally, hot. Arcanine is not that bad either, but I don't think he would be interested." Braixen looked up in consideration. "Yup. Not interested."_

**-000-**

**HOOPA BOYS**

Luxray and Arcanine were pretending to listen to the talkative Budew. "And OF COURSE just when Sir Gallade and Maiden Gardivior were JUST about to kiss, the Dark Bisharp HAD to interrupt, and COME ON! The producers KNOW that EVERYONE ships! Just COME ON!"

Arcanine was dozing off. "Yeah… So interesting…" Luxray was no longer the hyper cat everybody knew. Just by looking at him, Budew felt slightly tired. "Um, we should sleep….*YAWNS*"

Raen opened his mouth. "Guys? Maybe tomorrow, we can plan something for the challenge…" He never got to finish. Budew had left briefly, and Luxray and Arcanine were sound asleep.

**-000-**

_"JUST as I was speaking…" Raen rolled his eyes. "It's like they don't care about me."_

**-000-**

_"I left for a little bit, 'cause I needed to speak to Happiny. The 'project' must start ASAP!"_

**-000-**

"Happiny… Happiny!" Budew poked the playhouse pokemon with a stick.

"Rocky, quiet…. I'm tired…."

"Happiny!"

"Whoa!" The pinker of the two hit her head on the roof of the log.

"SHHHHHHH!" Braixen and Staraptor shushed, absently. Budew gestured for her to go outside.

**-000-**

"_What a weirdo! How is he awake? *YAWN *?" Happiny rubbed her eyes. "Wait! Is he going to ask me out…? In that case… my lack of sleep will be worth it."_

**-000-**

"Happiny. Do you know…" Budew looked straight into his companions' eyes.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you know… What a 'fake-fan' is?"

Happiny's face melted into a disappointed frown. "You woke me up in the middle of the night, so you can ask if I know what a 'FAKE-FAN' IS?!"

"Yes…" Budew cowered in fear.

"Well no." The egg like pokemon huffed.

"Ok, um a fake-fan is a fan who is not really in the fandom, just a fan 'cause of popularity."

"That's horrible! How unloyal!"

**-000-**

"_I would hate to see a Sir Gallade 'fake-fan'… To be honest I've become quite fond of the series myself!" Happiny smiled. She knew she will never be a 'fake-fan'._

_**-000-**_

_"Yes! She passed! Now I can get started on the 'project!"_

**-000-**

"YOU PASSED! Now go back and sleep!" Budew skipped all the way back to the boy log, leaving Happiny gaping.

**-000**

_"What…?" Happiny hugged Rocky. "I'll protect you Rocky. The poor guy gone nuts. I bet after some sleep he will be ok though._"

**-000-**

**6 HOURS LATER**

**_*BLEEEEEP!*_** "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS WITH BAKEY! GO TO THE MESS HALL!" Frillish shrieked into the megaphone. A mix of groans and complains arose from the cabin and logs, as everyone trudged into the mess hall.

The line for food was slow and the _plop!_ Sound of each blob of food sickened the next customer.

" Ew…" Whimscott complained. "This is more disgusting than the confessional."

Emboar growled. "Eat up, smartass." His glowing eyes commanding.

"Y-yes…" And for the first time, the hair maniac adverted her gaze. But when she lifted her eyes, she saw an immediate threat. Two best friends. Makoto and Haruka. Talking it up at the team table. "_Alliance!" _She gasped.

**-000-**

_"I need to break those two up! Before I know it, their gonna kick everyone out one by one. But which one should go home tonight?" Whimscott smirked. "It's a good thing I packed this!" From her hair she pulled out a Taunt TM. "It's not like I need Trick Room anyway."_

**-000-**

Whimscott sat right in between Makoto and Haruka. "Can you not? We were talking." Haruka irritably flicked his tail. He did not care for her friendship. To him, she was just plain mean.

"No its ok! So were you interested in our conversation? You know any surfers?" Makoto was being nice to the cotton haired pokemon. It was his nature.

Whimscott plastered on a fake smile. "Of course."

**-000-**

_Haruka's face was unusually worried. "I don't trust cotton head. Makoto is too nice! I better look out for him… Who knows what danger she could put him in?"_

**-000-**

Emboar lifted Frillish onto the table. "Attention!" The campers looked at him with dread. "We have two new campers! Apparently when we switched over to Lapras, these two got stuck at the Peliper dock. So here they are! Unfortunately. One new teammate for each team."

**-000-**

_"YES!" Loppuny pumped her fist. "I hope we get a girl!"_

**-000-**

"The first contestant!"

A leg kicked the door open. "Bow to your new master!" The big talker was adorned with a leather jacket and decked out in a fedora. A Seviper tattoo coiled around his right forepaw.

. Luxray started laughing. "My new RIBBON-DUDE MASTER!" The wild pokemon started rolling on the floor.

Arcanine joined. "This is hysterical!"

**-000-**

_"Actually it's not that funny. But got to agree with the man!" Arcanine shrugged._

**-000-**

_Haruka chuckled respectively. "I've seen some 'tough guy' Sylveons. Always entertaining."_

**-000-**

The new Sylveon glowered. "You." He sauntered over to Luxray. "Will pay. I have an army of dragons!"

Luxray's eyes turned from laughter to fear. "That's right. I am second command of DARK LAVAAAA!" He lifted his tattooed paw and clenched a fist.

"Dark what?!" Loppuny questioned.

Sylveon snapped his attention to the actress. "Ah, a superstar! How… Disgusting."

Whimscott suddenly stopped paying attention to her hair. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but that's a famous pokemon you're talking to!"

"Oh I don't think you understand, I have an army of DRA-GONS hair-girl!"

"Like I'm scared of dragons. I'm a freaking FAIRY!"

Makoto cleared his throat. "Let's not fight…"

"LETS RUUMBLEEE!" Frillish had a bag of popcorn resting on his lap. "C'mon guys! It's a TV show!"

Emboar sighed. "Frillish, shut up." And the ghostly pokemon did.

Espeon rolled her eyes obnoxiously. "Not one of these guys."

The new camper stomped up to the fellow eeveelution. "I should have been an Umbreon! But NO! I GOT THIS!" He gestured to his face. Espeon backed away in disgust.

."Got what?" A new voice questioned. A Skitty pranced in with a sapphire pendent and sparkly tail-ribbon that screamed 'Rich'.

"Ugh." Whimscott groaned. "Another fake-o 'Rich girl'. I bet you didn't even earn that money. I bet you're Del-daddy gave you a 2,000 PokeDollars allowance!"

"Actually, I'm adopted. And my allowance is only 20 PokeDollars a month."

"Adopted-freak." Whimscott muttered under her breath.

"Why, thank you!" The gen. three cat smiled. But her smile drastically changed once she saw what was around her. She quickly hid behind a shocked Altalria. "C-can we go to our cabins please?"

Frillish started laughing hysterically. "Nope. Anyway that sorry looking out house is your confessional, and Skitty your in Hoopas, and Sylveon in Diances, blah, blah, blah."

**-000-**

_"Aw man! We got the guy!" Loppuny complained._

**-000-**

The fairy gangster's rage shone through his crystal blue eyes. "DIANCES?! DIANCE IS A PRISSY FAIRY PRINCESS! I DEMAND THE DARK LORD HOOPA!"

Emboar stared into his eyes. "You sure? You sure you wanna defy us?"

"Err, Diance is a NICE prissy princess…"

"Good."

"Anyway," Frillish cracked his knuckles/tentacles. "Today's challenge is Poffin Baking! It is indeed Poffin Island."

"I didn't know that!" Purrlion said in mock shock.

Frillish rolled his eyes. "Anyway, around this island is a variety of materials! Such as… Spoons! Forks! Pots! Chef Hats! And an IMMUNITY TOTEM!" The crowd '_ohhd' _and _'ahhd'_ in anticipation. "It sorta looks like this." Frillish snapped, and Emboar handed him a small wooden poke ball, and the jellyfish held it high. "You have five minutes. - **_Bleeeeep!_** -Go!" Haruka and Whimscott immediately made their way towards Makoto.

**-000-**

"I have got to get to Mako first. I already loathe Whimscott, and its only day two!" Vaporeon held a determined glare.

**-000-**

Whimscott wasn't going to make it. "Grass knot." She murmured, and the Floatzel fell over Vaporeon with a _WHAM!_

Espeon stalked past. "Ha! Looks like your friend is manipulating you're movements! You sure he finds you a companion?" She snickered.

"But I didn't…" Haruka was confused. Whimscott smiled from a safe distance.

**-000-**

_"That's weird! I did not trip over Haru, I tripped on something else but I didn't see a rock or anything." Makoto looked up thoughtfully._

**-000-**

_"Ha! Suckers. And Espeon's comment there actually made me cringe. She has major insult issues." Whimscott twirled one of her hairs around her finger. Just as she thought the best friends' minds were. Around her finger._

**-000-**

Altalria scanned the view below her. "Pots…Where are those pots…- Ah!" She swooped down, head first and got ready to pick up the pot with her open talons. Once captured, the pot made its way into a smug position in Altalria's mouth.

**-000-**

_"My flock was at least a little bit useful. They taught me how to swoop and fly." The classy flying type shrugged. "Maybe annoying birds can be helpful I…may have underestimated them."_

_**-000-**_

Staraptor was flying like nuts laughing and twirling about in the air. "I'm CRACKER WOMAN!" She yelled, crashing into Altalria, who was now potless.

**-000-**

_"I'll take that back." A now angered Altalria huffed._

**-000-**

"Wanna team up?" Staraptor giggled innocently.

"We are on different teams…" The uptight dragon type said absently. She was searching the ground for her pot.

"Oh. Right." The cheery bird flew away. "Toodles!"

"Toodles, indeed." Altalria grinned like a jack-o-lantern, then shook violently, falling into her lost pot like someone was making Altalria stew.

**-000-**

_"I really must learn to control that demon!" A twig covered, injured, Altalria moaned._

**-000-**

Happiny picked up a cooking spoon and put it in her pocket, while Budew was jabbering about his 'plan'.

"So you know like, suspicious characters and stuff? Well I think there are some on this very island."

The playhouse pokemon nodded, intrigued.

"Well I want to catch these suspicious characters… They can be a threat and things. Like they can hurt other pokemon." At the word 'hurt' Happiny cringed.

**-_000-_**

_"'Hurt' is such a strong, painful word. Hurt is bad." Happiny concluded._

**-000-**

"So like Espeon? She at least tries to hurt other pokemon." Happiny guessed.

"Nah. Not that hurt. Anyways, will you help me?"

"Of course!"

"Well first you're going to need to save someone. Prove that you can help me."

Happiny frowned. "So you don't trust me?"

"No I-"Budew never go to finish his thought. A certain bird like pokemon was falling from the sky. As quick as a wink, his possible crime stopper got a pot out of nowhere and caught Altalria. "I think you're good." Budew said to a pleased Happiny.

**-000-**

_"She's PERFECT! Quick wits, innocent, a hater of fake-fans, pure, and a fan of Sir Gallade herself! We're gonna NAIL this mission." Budew nodded. He was confident in his partner._

**-000-**

Luxray and Arcanine were forging for the needed cooking items. Luxray already carelessly missed three pots and a chef hat. "I don't know this stuff." He admitted. On the other hand, Arcanine killed it. He knew when they were made, the quality of it, and if there were toxic ingredients just by looking at it.

**-000-**

_"Luxray is cute when he doesn't know anything. He rages when I correct him. Adorable!" Arcanine laughed._

**-000-**

Sylveon was stomping in the forest awkwardly nest to Purrlion. They had found some items, and were just so happening to go along the same route. Finally, Purrlion broke the silence with a knife fork pun. He had recently spotted a fork waiting to be picked up.

"Look there's a **_fork_** in the road!" He giggled at his own lame pun. "Or shall I call it a **_floork?_** Oh yeah that was a pun freshly **_butchered _**outta MY mind." The ninja smiled deviously. The gangster eyed him wearily.

**-000-**

_"Is he trying to be nice to me? Well he doesn't seem that bad. But if he asks any PERSONAL questions…" Sylveon punched his other paw. "I hope he has a nice time in hell."_

**-000-**

Raen was hopelessly lost. He was wandering around when, _BAM!_ Smack right into Braixen and Skitty, who was feeling much worse now.

"H-how far are we rom the cabin…?" She whispered. Raen did a small calculation.

"Maybe a mile." The small cat practically fainted.

**-000-**

_"Ok, maybe I am scared of open spaces… Like a reverse claustrophobia…" The sapphire pendent holding pokemon sighed._

**-000-**

"Well let's get a move on. We gotta get back real soon. Wanna join us pardner?" Braixen asked the lonesome Slowbro.

**-000-**

_"Maybe I'm not as invisible as I thought I was…" Slowbro pondered._

**-000-**

**_BLEEEEP! _**"TIMES UP! BACK TO THE MESS HALL Y'ALLS! TIME TO MEET SOME NEW 'FRIENDS'." Frillish and Emboar started laughing hysterically at this. It was all over the loud speaker, which did not cheer up the campers, as they trudged to the Mess Hall. In total, the Diances gathered one huge slightly dented pot, one slightly smaller bowl, one sifter as well as a whisk, a mold, and one baking sheet. The Hoopas collected two medium sized pots, one sifter, two whisks, a mold, three pastry bags, and one baking sheet. The host frowned. "Darn it, you guys actually got most of the materials you needed! Ugh. You just made my job sooo much harder." The campers cheered happily at this.

"Oh don't you cheer just yet…" Emboar smirked, as he pulled open the curtains which revealed the three Unova starters. They're judgmental eyes scanning the crowd in front of them.

"Yeah, I coaxed Emboar to invite his cousin to do a thing for us. It's cheaper." The jellyfish shrugged.

Tepig's eyes fired over to Emboar. "B-but Embieee you said I was your favoriteee and that's why I'm hereee!" He whined. Everyone tried to conceal their laughs at Emboar's nickname, for they knew that one giggle would switch him off to 'rage mode.'

Loppuny took a closer look. "Oh." She pursed her lips. "Why if it isn't the owners of Unova's best restaurant!" She said the last part as sarcastic as her mouth can handle.

**-000-**

_"I have nothing against them! Except that they're snobs, and they don't give out to charity, and they're famous! There only needs to be ONE superstar around here." The rabbit tossed her head._

**-000-**

The grass starter, or Snivy, raised an eye brow. "Ah, yes, Loppuny Hop? I am VERY shocked that you are here," a British accent drawled from the snake like pokemon. "I thought you knew better, than to join this…Hot mess."

Oshawott nodded his head. "Yeah, so give us food and stuff." Before the actress could retort, Budew, Haruka, and Luxray barged past her.

"OMA! You guys make the BEST pokeblock sandwiches EVER!"

"Your recipes are brilliant! I am so honored to meet you!"

"YOUR NACHOS PLUS MY FACE EQUALS PARTY TIMEZ!"

"Party!" Staraptor clapped her wings

"Whatever." Whimscott murmured. She tapped Loppuny's shoulder. "You are still more famous. No need to be glum."

**-0_00-_**

_"Since I am SUCH a good friend, I decided to cheer up Loppuny," Whimscott smiled with pride._

**-000-**

Espeon looked nostalgic. "Ah, yes the Village Bridge of Unova…"

Even Frillish's gaze softened. "Those Gummis are to DIE for." The host get out of his trance. "CHOP CHOP PEOPLE! Gather your materials and follow Emboar!" The fiery pig was decked out in a tiny airline attendant uniform. The campers followed their hosts to the kitchen, where the needed ingredients for the perfect poffin or poke puff was stocked. On the other side.

Luxray tromped ahead. "GOT NO TIME FOR WAITING! LUXRAY GOTTA COOK THINGS!" And _POW!_ Hit by a May-or-may-not-be purposely loose floor board.

"That," Emboar sniggered. "Was an ACCIDENT."

"Are you ok? Don't be all hat and no cattle!" The cowgirl looked at the final electric evolution with concern, only to be pushed away by Arcanine, who started to fawn over the jock like a baby. Earning a glare from the girl who adjusted her hat like a pro.

**-000-**

_Braixen crossed her arms. "I don't know what's goin' on with Arcanine. And I know its only day two. But I don't like others in my way. And I sense that-"_

**-000-**

"SHE has got an eye on my bro!" Arcanine bared his teeth. "And like those western movies always say-"

**-000-**

"An' like my pa always said,"

**-000-**

**"****This town ain't big enough for TWO OF US"**

**"****There are three types of men; the ones who learn by readin', the few that learn by observation, and the rest that pee on the electric fence." **They said in unison.

**-000-**

_"Arcanine better not by the guy with the fence. Or he'll get a shocking surprise. *sigh* Puns are more of Purrlions' thing."_

**-000-**

Espeon noticed the amount of staring between the fire types, a competition? She thought to herself. A perfect excuse for manipulation always made her smile.

"Manipulation indeed." Purrlion whispered to the studious, violet, pokemon, which turned to face him.

"Are you trying to form an alliance? If so I will be willing to give you that trust." She inquired.

The ninja scowled. "I don't need your trust." He spat, and turned his head away from his teammate.

**-000-**

_"WH-what? What did I do?" The eeveelution said._

**-000-**

Frillish cleared his throat, silencing the crowd. "Today, the challenge is to make the PERFECT poffin or poke puff. I will tell each team which of the two you will make. Then, proceed to collect the needed ingredients, on the list I will give you which has your team name on it, corresponding with what you will make. After 30 minutes of cooking, you will be judged by these painfully critical judges." Loppuny gave the three starters a withering glance. "And as Luxray demonstrated," Frillish chuckled. "Budget is a little low. So watch for loose floor boards. Five minutes. - **_Bleep! - _**Go!"

"B-but what about the recipe?" Happiny shyly asked.

"You have to figure it out yourself. Now GOOO!"

"I'll go get the list!" Declared Whimscott, receiving a death glare from Haruka. "No. I will."

Makoto smiled awkwardly. "Um, well, Whimscott did say she was going to go first so…"

"It is only fair, and I loathe her." Altalria agreed. "Well, it's a **_shar-_**" Purrlion begin, only to get interrupted by Espeon. "No puns, PLEASE!" Alakazam rolled his eyes. "Eeveelutions are really SO dramatic." The Vaporeon stomped out of sight, to cool down.

**-000-**

**"**_Haru, is like my best friend ever! And right now my only friend. So I really don't want to piss him off. But right now he's acting… Different." Makoto placed his paw on his forehead with stress._

_**-000-**_

_"ARRRGHH! Why is everyone taking her side?" The surfer with the purple striped collar complained._

_**-000-**_

Though meanwhile, when Haru was still in the confessional, Whimscott made a change of plans.

"You know what? Haru can do it if he really wants to. I'm going to go tell him now."

Makoto nodded in approval. "I don't know why Haru hates you. You can be really nice."

**-000-**

_"__Ha! I'm not gonna tell him. This is just… Part of the plan." The hair maniac laughed._

**-000-**

So she never told Haru. And in the chaos, nobody knew that she had got a piece of paper, and copied down the other teams list from Frillish's clutches. Whimscott then causally handed the ocean eyed seal-like creature the list, who decided to not believe her. But Taunt did its trick, and Haruka snatched the list and commanded the others to get the materials.

The other team, the Hoopas, had Arcanine take the list. "But I think I want to take a shot." The water psychic type groused.

"NO! We gotta go FAST!" Luxray boomed.

"Eeyup." Braixen acceded.

"Oh right. *YAWNS*" Slowbro replied. Every single time somebody got hit with a floor board, both hosts brayed insanely. Finally it was time to start cooking.

"Alright we got the apricorn flour, the combee honey, the moo moo milk, - Yup, all set!" Budew announced.

**-000-**

_"__I purposely left out one ingredient when listing them off…. Eggs. I don't want to scare Happiny." Budew whispered. _

**-000-**

**_Bleeeeep! _**Cooking time.

"Ok guys, who here can cook?" Espeon demanded. Haru, Makoto and Altalria raised their appendage.

"So then what do WE do?" Asked Whimscott, sassily.

**-000-**

_"__Look, I don't want to be bored out of my skull for 30 minutes." The cotton head snorted._

**-000-**

Loppuny bobbed her head. "She does have a point. I think it's best if we work together! Like, I can mix some things…"

"Yeah!" Whimscott agreed enthusiastically.

Haruka snarled. Makoto pulled him aside. "Um, wait a sec. guys."

Purrlion watched with interest. "Need to give him a **_pep_** talk? About what? How to use an **_a_** **_salt _**riffle?" The rest of the team groaned.

Skitty threw a spoon at him. "You're starting to annoy me." She warned.

"Are you ok? You have been acting really strange." His huge green eyes bored into his friends own optics.

Haruka sighed. "I just want to protect you." And with that he pushed past the taller of the two. "Come on. We only have 30 minutes." The weasel like pokemon scratched his head, and went off to join the others.

-**000 –**

**"**_Haruka said he was trying to 'protect me?' Maybe he needs space…" The orca patterned pokemon shrugged._

**-000-**

Altalria thought for a moment. "You can elapse the constituents. That is still a notable job."

Espeon gestured approval.

"Um, in poke-nese please?" Whimscott rolled her eyes. The cloud bird took a deep breath. "Just hand us the ingredients when needed."

"How about we make one…" the stripped dolphin marked pokemon checked the list "poke puff? Yes one poke puff. Altalria and can do the mixing, Makoto can do the baking, everyone else gather ingredients and I do the décor?"

"Sounds like a plan." Makoto beamed. His friend was acting like himself again.

* * *

Unfortunately, nobody on team Hoopa could bake. Well except one, being Happiny. But one look at the eggs, and she declined.

"I-I refuse to bake with something made from my sis-sisterhood!" She protested. The team pleaded, but no such luck.

"Maybe I can try?" Slowbro inquired. Arcanine shook his head. "Your arms are WAYY to short. But you can make sure we are using all the ingredients to make this Poke puff."

"O-of course." The dopey pokemon masked his sadness.

**-000-**

_"__I can't do ANYTHING in this challenge!"_

**-000-**

Sylveon raised a quiet paw. "Um…" His swagger gone "I-I can cook…" Luxray stifled a giggle. Braixen's jaw unhinged.

**-000-**

_"__My dad always said that cheese is the key to life. It's how he met mom!" The gangster seemed friendly and cheerful._

**-000-**

"I'm going to need help mixing and some cheese though…*AHEM*" Sylveon cleared his throat. "And no questions asked! if anyone breaks my rules…." he made a little fist, and punched into his open paw. "They'll get it. Now get some cheese! Cheddar! Swiss! Parmesan! Go!"

**-000-**

_"__I have no idea what he is doing, but _ I _can't do much about it! Everyone is following him." Arcanine made a face. " Even Luxray."_

**-000-**

"Heh heh…" Frillish looked at his contestants. "I loooove rivalry. OK 10 MORE MINUTES PEEPS!" Emboar smiled in agreement. His cousin whined off-screen. "Embieeeee you said that there will be a celebertyyyyyy!"

"There is a celebrity. Frillish. And that weirdo Loppuny."

"Noooo someone that I care abouuttt !" Frillish gave the brat a plastered smile. "J-just be quiet…" He fitted through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Loppuny muttered under her breath, overhearing. She was passing the honey over to Haruka.

**-000-**

"Gosh! That brat is driving me insane! Not to mention his snobby on and off girlfriend! I read about it here." Loppuny held up a gossip magazine. "Man! They got my ears wrong again! And why am I eating a carrot?"

**-000-**

Skitty was causally mixing the batter when, **_snatch! _**Her pendant had disappeared.

Purrlion held up the expensive necklace. "This would be a great decoration to my **_weapon of mouse destruction! _**Just a bunch of mouse traps for Pikachus and Marills. Get it? **_Mouse destruction_**? "

Skitty slammed into him and prepared her tail for Wake-up slap. Her tail grew the color of an angry zit. "Give. Back. My. PENDANT!" She screamed.

**-000-**

**_"_**_I will KILL to get this back." The once timid cat clenched her paw with determination._

**-000-**

_"__When did pink cats get scary?" Purrlion shuddered._

**-000**

"Yeesh." the ninja pouted. "If you really want it back."

"Um, you should get back to work?" Mako suggested, mixing like heck.

"Of course." Skitty was back to her normal state.

Haruka was acting like a surgeon, perfecting the poke puff. "frosting?" Whimscott recuntlently gave him the tasty frosting. "No eating." He warned, as he made tiny swivels around the baby pink, sweet puff. It all came natrally to him. Swivel the frosting, place the Pecha berries, blow to dry, repeat.

**-000-**

_"__I guess you can say that cooking is one of my 'strenths'… I am pretty confident we'll win this, at the rate the other team is at." Haruka smiled._

**-000-**

"No no no! Eggs BEFORE the Moomoo milk!" The fairy growled at an annoyed Braixen. Happiny cringed at the word 'eggs'.

"Come on. Just this once?" Budew asked his friend.

"N-no!" the rock carrying pokemon sniffed.

"Its no use." Arcanine huffed to the fanboy. "Go help Raen. I think he needs it."

**-000-**

_"__I really can't have Happiny eliminated. I just… She is like, the perfect partner!" Budew looked stressed._

**-000-**

Raen was trying to mix his part of the batter, but it was difficult with the thick cheese and the chaos around him. It looked like he wasn't even trying, but in truth he was putting his heart and soul into it.

"I wish I could help you." The green little plant said wistfully. "But I have no hands. I wish I had some use." Raen gave a sympathetic nod, and kept stirring slowly and calmly.

All of a sudden, Staraptor flew upwards and yelled; "ENOUGH CHEESE! THIS IS DEFYING THE REIGN OF CRACKERS!"

Luxray stood up. "NO! CHEESE IS NESSESARY FOR NACHOOOOOSSS!"

"BUT SO ARE CRACKERRSSSSSS!"

"STOPS!" Sylveon yelled. "Cheese is godlike and awesome. My dad said so. No questions asked. Mold times!"

Luxray, upset because of inturruptions, sloppily dumped the batter on to the molds. Braixen patted his back. "Hold your horses big guy."

"Yeah." Arcanine pushed the cowgirl away. "Gentle." As soon as the Poke puffs were done, Sylveon started treating it like a baby. Carfully putting each dot on the slightly burnt sides of the puffs. It was lopsided and smushed, but the gangster believed that décor would change all of it.

**-000-**

_"__I'll make it so the cream cheese frosting on this cheese puff is so delicious that they will forget about everything else." Sylveon adjusted his fedora._

**-000-**

"FIVE MINUTES! Hurry!"

Luxray grabbed the frosting and squirted it around the plate. Sylveon started to cry. "I-it looks like finger painting! *SOBS*"

"Sorry bro. But we gotta go!" Luxray said as he dashed away.

Finally, both dishes were presented by each team. "The judges will judge on a scale from 1 to 10 and add their scores. Whoever gets the least points loses. START PRESENTING!"

The Hoopas' Cheese Puffs was presented as well as they could muster. They were still lopsided, and the rush to finish it never helped.

Oshawott stuffed one into his mouth. "Hmm. Cheesy. 7."

Tepig took a greedy bite. "Embieeee! You said the food was gooooood! 3!"

Snivy looked at it like it just came out of Donphan's bottom. "This is unacceptable! How poorly presented." But despite that the snobby snake took a bite, and spat it out. "Burnt! 5% to much oven time! A 3! Be ashamed!" Snivy looked directly at the dragon leader.

Sylveon was about to burst into tears.

**-000-**

_"__But it was NOT MY FAULLLT!" The eeveelution screamed_

**-000-**

Haruka confidently placed the sole poke puff on the counter. "Enjoy." Snivy smiled than frowned, when she saw the actress glowering at her.

**-000-**

_"__Oh. This team. I might have acctully liked them, but that rabbit…." The grass starter made a hissing sound._

**-000-**

Oshawott tried to eat all of it, but got a slap from Tepig, and recuntlently took his third.

"Not enough! 6." Emboar's cousin took a nibble.

"Mmm. Very nice. a 5. And Why can't Embie cook like this? EMBIEEEEE I WANT YOU TO TAKE CLASSES FROM THIS GUUUYYY!" The co-host's nose flared, and the brat shut up. Haruka's face looked like it was going to crack.

**-000-**

_"__I JUST got complimented by a famous chef!" Haruka swooned._

**-000-**

Snivy sampled the poke puff. And tried to hide her smile of surprise. "Th-this poke puff is OK…. But a 3."

"It's a draw!" Frillish announced. "And so we will have a tie-" Loppuny tapped the jellyfishes shoulder, and wispered in his ear, as well as wave a 10 dollar bill. "Ahem. Er, the Diances win! Their poke puff um, looks better!" Snivy looked she was going to explode, as Loppuny gave her a smug smile.

"WAIT!" The snobby judge raised her arm. "I withdraw a point! Because uh…." She scrambled around her paper to find something to complain about. "Because this team was supposed to make a poffin!" Haruka stared quizilingly, as everyone except Mako glared at him.

" In that case," Frillish tucked the money in his frills. "Hoopas win!" The team cheered, they were surprised since their puff was horrible. "Diances, meet me at the elimanation."

**-000-**

**"**I-I don't know who to vote for!" Mako stressed. "Haruka is my friend! And everyone else didn't do anything to get elimanated."

**-000-**

_Whimscott smiled. "Looks like Haru, is going home."_

**_-000-_**

_Loppuny crossed her arms. "The team just CAN"T vote me out. I took one for the team and gave that slime ball 10 bucks! But that's not a lot…."_

**-000-**

The Diances sat on their stumps nerveously, steadily. Awaiting their fate. The poffins came fast this time,each one perfectly aimed. "Makoto, Altalria, Espeon, Alakazam, Purrlion, Whimscott, you are safe. Loppuny," The superstar's ears perked up, surprised. "You are on the chopping block for having a bad history with one of the judges."

"Well I'm SORRY that I didn't give them a five star rating, or that they are all jerks." Loppuny huffed.

"They kind of are." Emboar pointed out.

Frillish rolled his eyes. "Well, your safe. And Haruka?"

The bubble jet pokemon looked up miserabaly. He knew it was coming. But that did not stop him from protesting.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT IT WAS-" Haruka was red with anger, no longer his conservative self. Emboar stuffed him in a bag.

"Haru!" Makoto called. But it was to late.

"Sayonara, sucker." chuckled the host. _POW! _

"Ha! Who will board the slingshot next? Will Whimscott stop paying attention to her hair? And will Tepig stop being a brat? Well for that, never. But as for the rest, tune in next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. POOOOFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked it. If you did not for any reason, review or PM. Again, remember to vote for favorites on my profile. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 4 (Puns: A Twist on Words)

**A/N: THIS IS PART 1 AND 2 COMBINED! Try and find at least 3 refrecnces peeps, but im telling you there are probably much more than that. List **

**your findings, and we will have a little competition. :3. Oh and BTW you can now send mail to your OCs and other characters! More on this below.**

* * *

**DIANCES**

· **Altalria**

· **Whimscott**

· **Makoto**

· **Haruka****(ELIMANATED)**

· **Alakazam**

· **Loppuny**

· **Purrlion**

· **Espeon**

· **Skitty **

**HOOPAS**

· **Staraptor**

· **Luxray**

· **Arcanine**

· **Budew **

· **Braixen**

· **Happiny**

· **Raen**

· **Bellossom****(ELIMANATED)**

· **Sylveon**

* * *

**DIANCE GIRLS**

Loppuny was finally satisfied with the talk time in the girl side of the cabin. The pink little cat was much calmer in the small space and could talk for just as long as the celebrity.

"So," Whimscott butted in, annoyed. "Wanna talk about something else besides the latest gossip magazine news?"

Loppuny whipped her head around to face her friend. "Um, not really."

"Yeah…" Skitty agreed. "I mean, isn't it FUN too talk about those meanie judges, behind their backs? I mean, they sort of deserve it."

Espeon rolled her eyes. "Maybe for you losers… Ahem, um, idiots."

Loppuny winced. And Altalria hid her face.

**-000-**

_"__I feel like I'm neglecting Whimscott but…" The anti-carrot rabbit bit at her nails._

**-000-**

_Whimscott flipped her hair. "Ok, rich orphan is stealing my BFF right now and its NOT COOL."_

**-000-**

_Espeon looked mildly confused. "I used a name, I sounded sarcastic… Where exactly did I go wrong? Maybe only ONE insult? No wait… *sigh* How do other pokemon do this 24/7"_

**-000-**

* * *

**DIANCE BOYS**

Purrlion sharpened the blade of his Kanata, each piercing **_shing!_** Almost matching the time of each tear droplet that fell, losing its grip to the floatation weasels' face in front of him.

"I-I M-MISS H-HARU SO MU-UUUUCHHHHH!" He bawled.

The 'punny' cat rolled his eyes. It was just elimination. Alakazam shared less sympathy than the dark type.

"I command you to STOP THIS UNNESSASARY NOISE!"

"B-BUT…" Makoto wasn't used to his feelings being pushed away so easily.

"No. Shh… Now please. I can't rant on my smart-ness with that racket." The weasel stopped crying. "Good. Now where was I…Oh yes, I have many medical talents. I can do CPR."

The ninja pulled downed his ears until it hurt. "If you are going to be annoying, at least make some puns! Like…Oh this is a, **_cleaver _**one!" He snickered for about ten seconds on that one. "Instead of being mi**_spear_**ble… Why don't we have a **_slashing_** time? See, those were pretty good. Considering they came from me."

Alakazam narrowed his eyes into slits. "So you think YOUR mind is good enough to brag about?" Purrlion shrugged.

"Well that…I can prove wrong." The psychic levitated himself, in battle position. Makoto stared in confusion, but backed away.

"Well see if you can top THIS! The book I am reading about anti-gravity is **_hair rising! _**Impossible to **_put down!_**"

Purrlion readied his list of unending puns. "Well that sure sounds just like the time I was a banker… It was SO boring that I lost **_INTREST!_**" The two self-centered pokemon glared at each other, rivalries electricity clashing against each other. Makoto wearily watched both of the contestants for their own pun contest, and bawled once again.

**-000-**

_"__T-this place SUCKS without my buddy…. And…IT'S GOTTEN WO-RSEEEE!" The weasel cried into his paws._

**-000-**

* * *

**HOOPA GIRLS**

Happiny screamed. Both Staraptor and Braixen went to her aid, the 'velociraptor of fun' cheering her up, while the cowgirl asked soothing questions to their young roommate. "'Kay what's wrong sugar cube?" Staraptor put on her beaglepuss which made Happiny stop crying.

"I-I h-had an n-nightmare." She managed to squeak. "Well what was it about?" The fire fox asked calmly.

"I w-was baking br-bread and then I, and then I… A monster s-stole Rocky and then… and then g-got eggs and w-was shoving th-them into my m-mouth…" The young one teared up once again.

Staraptor patted her head with her surprisingly soft wings. "Well just imagine the eggs as crackers!"

"Yeah." Braixen agreed. "And Rocky is right here with you. In your apron pocket. He ain't goin' nowhere."

"S-sure?"

"110% with a hint of sweetness!" Staraptor replied. Happiny's eyes fluttered, her lips molded into a smile, as she fell into a deep sleep.

**-000-**

"_AWWWW! The little sugar cube is ADORABLE!" Braixen gushed into the camera. "She is only two years younger than us, but it feels like she is much younger… *YAWN* babysittin' is a little tiring, y'know?"_

**-000-**

_Staraptor placed her mustache glasses on the sleeping pokemon. "Shhh… The wittle sugar cookie is sleeping... :)"_

**-000-**

* * *

**HOOPA BOYS**

Sylveon marched up and down the boy's log, a ribbon adorned army sergeant- literally. "Ok troops…" The gangster's leather jackets print of the fairy type symbol made Arcanine shudder. "YOU will do as I say. YOU will be an extension of… DARK LAAVAAAA!"

Budew frowned. "Wait why-"

"Because dragons okay? Arceus. Anyways, YOU will be in formation! Now!" The rest of the guys immediately snapped to attention. That is, except for Luxray. The wild electric type kept on fiddling and moving around nervously, impatiently. Sylveon stomped over to Luxray. "YOU. You make my OCD, HURT!" He yelled, frightening the fully evolved pokemon. "Now, at ease. Good… Kay guys, who wants to talk about how being a vegetarian can help the eco system?" Arcanine, Luxray, and Budew looked at him with deep puzzlement.

Raen raised his hand. "Yes, Raen?"

"Uh, it can help because meat kills living things."

"Very good Raen." The Slowbro smiled more than he had in ages.

"Um…" Arcanine pondered, only to get interrupted. "I SHANT NOT STAND TO BE A FOLLOWERZ OF YOU!" Luxray interjected, electric energy rising his jersey as well as his fur.

"MY INNER GRAMMAR NAZI IS NOT AS POWERFUL AS MY DRAGONS! AND THAT'S… SAYING A LOT!" Sylveon shot back. Arcanine broke it up between the two. "Guys, please. Let's get some rest." And after some grumbling, they did just that.

Budew's dream consisted of Sir Gallade and Maiden Gardevior, training together. Though even in sleep, Budew heard the distant scream of Happiny. "Happiny…?" he asked in his slumber. "It's ok… Sir Gallade will protect Rocky…"

**HOURS LATER**

"RISE AND SHINE, YA DING-DONGS! GET READY FOR ANOTHER DAY OF TOURTURE- I MEAN 'FUN'! HAUL YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE MESS HALL, PEEPS!" The loud speaker blasted.

* * *

On the Diance table, Espeon could not help herself from noticing the glares between Purrlion and Alakazam, as well as their consistent muttering.

"You are so stupid that you're paranoid around stairs because they are always **_up to something!_**" The know-it-all seethed.

"Well I hope you crash your car into a tree so you can learn how a **_Mercedes bends!_**" The bipedal cat retorted.

**-000-**

_"This is one of the weirder things I've seen… But I'm almost positive that they are having a 'pun battle' of some sort." The velvet furred pokemon deliberated, as she started to laugh. "There is never such thing as to much conflict in a game is there?"_

**-000-**

"Will you guys just… you know…SHUT UP?!" The pink cat threw a spoon at Alakazam, who turned it into a crane.

"Yes PLEASE!" Altalria massaged her temples. Makoto cried on the shoulder of a very awkward Loppuny, only to get pushed off by Whimscott.

Back at the Hoopa table, Budew was talking about, you guessed it, Sir Gallade. "So then, Dark Bishop slayed the Holy Shamin!" Happiny was in tears "B-but why?"

"Because he hates her!" The bock choy answered. "And what does this remind you of?"

"S-sadness…"

"Well yeah… But not really. Ever read the news? There is always some criminal who does something bad for stupid reasons. Got that? This is important, since most criminals do that type of stuff."

"W-will anyone h-hurt R-rocky?" The small pokemon whispered.

"Of course not. I won't allow it. And plus," The greener of the two's bulb opened up, and a Sir Gallade action figure popped out. "With Sir Gallade by our side, I don't think anyone would want to try."

* * *

The cracker bird that treated Happiny like a sister, was busy having a stare off with the gangster cheese worshipper. And the cowgirl that would usually ask Happiny what was wrong, had other things to worry about. Like a certain Luxray, and a certain fire type.

"Hey there!" She said in good nature. Arcanine swiveled around, and snarled for a quick second before Luxray also turned around.

"Um, I've been barkin' at a knot and I'm pretty bored. Got any jokes or conversations at hand?"

"Yes, we were talking about nachos." Arcanine said coolly.

"NOT JUST ANY NACHOES…" Luxray warned. "THE ONES WITH JALAPENEOS! The SPICE! The SPICEY ICEY SPICE!" Arcanine cleared his throat. "… Correct."

Braixen smiled a devious smile. "Well I know how to make 'em! My ma ALWAYS ate these."

"You serious?" The wild pokemon's eyes shone like stars.

"Duh."

Arcanine huffed at this, and was about to snag Luxrays attention back with the latest. Nimbasa City sport stats, but it was challenge time.

"Ok losers!" Frillish boomed as Emboar did his daily lifting-Frillish-on-to-the-table-thing. "This next challenge will be more fun than the others… For me." Emboar chuckled at this, whereas the campers rolled their eyes. "The challenge, unlike the others, you have the choice to choose a partner, in which you will go through the maze with."

"That actually sounds pretty simple." Skitty noted.

"Oh I'm not done yet…" Frillish smiled with an evil to rival the devil. "Follow me."

The hosts led their unfortunate guests to the mountain area, where they whispered the secret password- "Jelly beans." And the great ancient slopes parted to reveal eight gloomy paths. Even Espeon was impressed.

"This," The water ghost type gestured to the display behind him. "Is the entrance to a maze filled with little quiz questions and weird requests. When the maze decides to needle you, it will block your way with a wooden board that will explain the task or question. You have one to three seconds to get to it before its… little surprises. But beware. Sometimes the maze will randomly hurt you."

"Sounds like someone we all know and love." Arcanine mumbled.

"But unlike me, it will give you a three second warning. That's your time use them pokemon moves to block EVEN more… surprises. The first group of partners to reach the finish line's team, wins. GOO!"

**_BLEEEEEP!_**

* * *

"I go with Loppuny!" Whimscott said a little too loud, and glared at Skitty who rolled her eyes. "Um, sure?" The superstar looked between the two ladies.

**-000-**

_"OMA, No. Just…no. Please don't tell me that I started a feud between them!" The actress pulled on one of her ears tensely._

**-000-**

_Skitty placed her paw on her pendant. "Ok so I made a friend… And now Whimscott is ticked. I don't know why, but I think that is a stupid reason to get angry."_

**-000-**

"And I'll go with Purrlion." Espeon claimed, getting shocked and disgusted looks from her selected pokemon.

**-000-**

_"Yes, I just did that. But he was a better choice than Alakazam that stupid tele-tubbie." Espeon seethed just thinking about him. "No wait… Yeah, tele-tubbie."_

**-000-**

_"Ok that Espeon character is getting on to the **edge. **Didn't I JUST told her I don't do this 'trust'…Maybe she doesn't get the **point**." Purrlion smirked as he raised his hands to his muzzle. "Ha! Beat THOSE babies, Alaka-sucker!"_

**-000-**

Espeon got the message of Purrlions' eyes and whispered through gritted teeth in his ear. "Look. You don't like Alakazam. I don't like Alakazam. I need to manipulate something. Get the picture?" The ninja thought it over and nodded, as everyone else chose partners.

"I shall go alone." Alakazam sighed. "I only partner with someone with the brain of same size as mine. Or IQ, if to go fancy."

Espeon face-pawed herself. "That's not what IQ means, you…you…never mind." Makoto looked around wearily.

**-000-**

"_IF Haruka was here than it would be SO EASY to pick a partner. But now he's…gone." The weasel's eyes teared up._

**-000-**

"Then I guess I'll go with Altalria." The cherry blossomed colored feline shrugged, glancing at the dragon type bird who seemed to care less.

"Can I come with?" Makoto's begging eyes irresistible.

"Sure!" the feline with a crescent symbol brightened.

"Well now that we have our groups… I suggest that we each take dissimilar routes, and send our moves upwards when we find the proper path… So everyone can pursue that direction." Altalria implied.

"No, that plan is obviously flawed, since it came from a skinny neck like you. We should just go in different directions, and like, signal everyone else."

"That's what I just said." Altalria said through clenched teeth.

"Guys, its no time to fight. Let's get a head start over the other team!" Makoto advanced, and the groups each took a distinct route, each hoping that the path they took, was the right one.

"I'll go with Luxray!" Braixen and Arcanine said at the same time. "No, I'll go!" Luxray looked more dumbfounded than Raen. "UH…" Sylveon sighed. "You're problem."

**-000-**

_"I MUST go with Luxray… I just need to get Miss 'Imma cowgirl!' out of the way." Arcanine slammed a fist into his other paw._

**-000-**

"Fine. Than how 'bout…" The tiger striped dog eyed the equally fiery fox. "Braixen can help Raen…And I'll go with Luxray. Any objections?" Braixen opened her mouth but got cut off. "No? Perfect." Arcanine pushed the cowgirl towards Raen, how stepped out of the way, resulting into a fox, face flat on the floor.

**-000-**

_"WHAT A…" Braixen clenched her paws and sighed. "Look, I know Arcanine has the hots for Luxray. But so. Do. I. And he knows it."_

**-000-**

"Um, c-can I g-go with Bud-budew?"

"Of course~!" The rosebud replied. "And that leaves…" Budew rested his eyes on the gangster and the cracker bird.

"Oh, nononono. I REFUSE to work with someone who constantly rejects the authority, of quality cheese."

Staraptor wiped her head around. "And I WILL NOT go with anyone that will make me STOP eating crackers!"

"No dudes. Best if we stay in groups. Got it?" Luxray gave a glare.

**-000-**

_"Ugh, I would KILL to use my dragons, but something tells me that won't work this time." Sylveon rolled his eyes._

**-000-**

_"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPANING." Staraptor was breathing heavily into a bag._

**-000-**

"LETS GOGOGOGOGOOOOO! THE OTHER TEAM IS AHEADDDD!" Luxray charged ahead, dragging his poor partner behind him.

* * *

Purrlion and Espeon took the second path, inelegantly striding next to each other as Espeon went on with her plan. "So it's obvious that Alakazam knows Psychic right? I mean, he tends to show it off. I also so happen to know Psychic so when we reach a dead end, I can emit a Psychic upwards."

"Meh. It's ok. But it isn't **_suitable _**with my dress code. You know, the sword?" Purrlion said the pun louder than the norm.

The eeveelution rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. We can always change it." Espeon lowered her voice.

Alakazam could be heard in the next path.

"**_SUITABLE?! _**I swear, you are just thinking of EXCUSES to make puns! Puns should be as s**_pun_**taneous as they are **_punny!_** Thinking of them as soon as your mouth opens! I declare myself winner. You should be **_pun_**ished."

Purrlion snarled as he threw a femur over the high walls. "WATCH OUT SMARTY-PANTS! I've got a **_BONE_** to pick with you! Me and Esp-" The ill-insulter clasped a paw over the angered dark type. "Don't give it away! We need SURPRISE here. And try and keep it down. Finding bones is NOT a good sign." She whispered through her teeth.

"Ha! Missed! I hope the stars are on your side, otherwise I shall beat you by a **_light year! _**How do I know this? Only a true idiot would just stop talking all of a sudden, unless he is hiding something. But you are too stupid to hide anything so ha."

**-000-**

_Alakazam crossed his arms. "This is too easy."_

**-000-**

_"For once Alakazam being a teletubbie is an upside!" Espeon laughed slightly._

**-000-**

_"WHY THAT SMARTY NO GOOD BOWL OF S*** HAS IT COMING!" Purrlion sharpened his blade angrily._

**-000-**

Purrlion stomped ahead, cursing under his breath, and got whapped in the face by a slab of wood.

…

_Slap each other._

..._..._

Espeon gladly whipped her tail at Purrlion in a fraction of a second, and the board got out of their way. "HEY!" the double injured ninja hit his group-mate back.

"Don't 'hey' me! I only slapped you because the board said so!"

"Nuh-uh! I saw that smile you…twerp!"

"Well- ok I confess that was a slightly amusing…"

"See!"

"You don't have to get all upset. Arceus." Espeon retorted as they turned hard right. "Now what do you have in those paws of yours?"

"A letter from my Dad and this cute little plush of me! He is so handsome. And watch," Purrlion threw the little plush toy at an annoyed Espeon.

"My tailor is happy to make a pair of pants for me! Or **_sew _**it **_seams."_** The stuffed Purrlion said in a voice that resembled the real ninja's.

"That voice is more annoying than yours." The studious pokemon flicked her tail as the bipedal cat picked up his mini replica, hurt. "Now what did you say about that blade you are so obsessed about? Best we get back to the plan."

* * *

Braixen was cursing under her breath as she stomped along with Raen who gave her derp looks. "Uh…Is there something I can do?" He said unhurriedly, pausing in between every word.

"You can stop bein' so slow, and dim-witted for Pete's sake!" The starter snapped. "Sorry. I'm bein' as mean as a gat. I guess I'm upset at that gnarly Arcanine. Pushing me over to you." Raen looked slightly hurt. "Sorry again." Braixen sighed.

"You know…" The Slowbro drawled. "I don't think you need to worry."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**-000-**

_"Raen is that type of pokemon that listens y'know? I mean more than a wad of peeps are all talk. But not Raen. I kinda like that. But I don't like, like him… he's a friend." The bipedal canine looked into space. "But I wonder if I do have a chance with Luxray."_

**-000-**

_"I'm really glad there is someone that needs my help. Even if that help is just listening to her problems." The dopey pokemon's blank eyes were sparkling._

**-000-**

One of the mazes' boards blocked the friend's path.

…

_3…2…1…_

_…_

"What…" Raen blinked in confusion. But when he opened his eyes, random Voltorbs were coming from the walls.

"Looks like you met one of the many obstacles. This should be fun…For me." Frillish boomed from a screen supported by a mechanical arm.

"DON'T WORRY, LAWYERS. NO VOLTORBS WERE HARMED DURING THE SHOW." Emboar got on the screen as well. "Not." The chef said in a whisper that caused the other host to smile, as the screen went back to…where ever it came from.

"Look out!" Braixen shouted as she used Protect shielding herself from the pokeball like pokemon, who exploded. Raen reacted two seconds later, and started to glow. "What are you doin' standing there! We gotta jet!" The water psychic type kept on glowing, and the cowgirl blocked a Voltorb from exploding Raen, with a good Psyshock. "Lordamighty, what in Arceus's name are you…" Raen was nowhere in sight. Instead, an oversized Shelder with legs poking out was spinning around like a top, hitting the electric types left and right, with his very alive armor. After about a minute of spinning around, all of the pre evolved Electrodes self-destructed, and the team did what the fiery fox suggested. 'Jet.'

**-000-**

_Now it was Braixen's turn to be confused. "Ok, that was weird. And helpful. But still weird."_

**-000-**

_The still mega evolved Slowbro was obviously satisfied. "I have wanted to do that for a long time. And now I can be useful AND awesome! I mean…*YAWN* Cool."_

**-000-**

After about a minute of spinning around, all of the pre evolved Electrodes self-destructed, and the team did what the fiery fox suggested. 'Jet.'

* * *

Whimscott and Loppuny were strolling down their chosen path, turning left, turning right. "I mean, like who in the right mind sends fricking ads?!" Whimscott held up the letter that fell from the sky, as well as a bottle of Pidgey poop.

"Well it says here that that the thing you're holding is… shampoo." Loppuny scrunched up her nose. "Emphasizing POO!" Whimscott groaned as she hurled the bottle into next Sunday. Or on Skitty's head. "HEY!" The adopted cat yelled, as Makoto could be heard snickering. "WHAT THE HECK…IT'S LIKE FRIDAY THE 12TH OR SOMETHING…ALL THIS DARN STUFF KEEP FALLING ON ME!" Loppuny cringed. "Hey, Skits, you can use my shampoo if you want afterwards!"

"Kay, thanks Punny Bunny!"

Whimscott glared at her sole friend. "You have NICKNAMES for each other!?" She furiously whispered to the superstar.

"Whoops…" She responded. "But don't worry, it's not a big deal…I'm actually thinking of one for you right now."

"Really…?" The fluffy grass type raised an eyebrow.

**-000-**

_"Suuure she's thinking of a nickname. I need to win Loppuny back! Not just for my fabulous self, but for friends back home. Think about it! I will be more popular than ever…And maybe Hawlucha will come back to me as a bonus."_

**-000-**

"Well can I call you pigtails?"

"Um, sure!" Loppuny nervously smiled.

**-000-**

_"Thinking of a nickname…Still thinking of a nickname…" The actress sighed. "Um…Fluffy-head…?"_

**-000-**

_"I actually know that its Whimscott is the one who keeps on throwing junk at me. But for Loppuny's sake… I don't know a thing." The normal type feline shrugged._

**-000-**

* * *

Luxray was causally shouting about the Nimbasa city sports that Arcanine had brought up earlier. "So that's why football….IS THA BEST! BECAUSE OF NACHOS AND AWESOME SAUSE!" Arcanine nodded, not really paying attention. "Hey can I have directions? To your heart?" The tiger striped dog said with a small giggle.

**-000-**

_"Now that Braixen is FINALLY out of the way, it's time to pull out the classics…Pickup lines!" Arcanine squealed with enthusiasm._

**-000-**

The wild gleam eyes pokemon looked back at him with the famous golden stare. "Well…" He traced his paw to his chest. "I guess you um… Well from where you are standing I guess you go across the floor, climb up this um fore leg thing, and go to my chest FULL OF MUSCLES!"

**-000-**

_"Yep! This baby has muscles! ABZ RULE, YO!" The cat like pokemon flexed proudly._

**-000-**

"Yeah… Muscles…" Arcanine echoed, dreamily. "Are you hurt from you fall from heaven? Because you're an angel! I mean…Wait are angel's only girls or what?" Luxray looked more confused than last time. "Well if I was an angel…IT WOULD BE AWESOMENESS! I WOULD HAVE WINGS! IMMA GONNA FLY!" And with that, the blue and yellow pokemon jumped high into the air, and fell on his face. "THAT WAS DONE PURPOSELY!"

**-000-**

_"KAWAII!" Arcanine put his paws on his checks, an adorable gesture._

**-000-**

The fire type helped up his love interest, and continued with the pickups. "You are so awesome; they should make your birthday a national holiday!"

"GREAT IDEA!" Luxray was ecstatic, and he pulled his buddy bear left, crashing into a wooden board kicking all the Kakuna out of the way. "WAIT!" Arcanine yelped, as Luxray started to settle down. "Wait?! Why!? We gotta go tell Arceus to make my b-day THE BEST HOLIDAY EVA!" The evolved Kakuna just shrugged. They were only paid to appear anyways, so they went over the maze wall to torment some easier prey.

* * *

Sylveon and Staraptor both huffed, looking in opposite directions. Sure when there was a request the maze had them do they did it. Such as;

…

_This is SUPER IMPORTANT! Quick!_

_Find 'a'_

_7 + (a x 2) – 4 = 10_

_…_

Staraptor just pushed the little printed 'a' on the equation. "It's right here…" And surprisingly, the slab of wood disappeared. But not before saying

…

_Have a nice day! That math homework is now ancient history!_

_…_

"Your welcome!" The bird chirped.

**-000-**

_"What the…" The fairy type shook his head. "This place is ridonculus."_

**-000-**

And when the two made several turns and twists, there seemed to be no more wooden planks to block them. "Seems that since I helped Mr. Maze with his math homework, he doesn't wanna hurt us!"

"No, it's because he senses that I am a leader. Of dragons. And cheeselava- I mean darklava." The velociraptor's gaze turned hostile at the sound of her least favorite food. "Ooooh! I'm so great! I like dragons! Cheese this! Cheese that!" The bird made a mocking face and her sarcasm, sweeter then cake.

"Well it's true!" The eeveelution huffed, until breaking to his own interpretation. "Haiiiii! Imma dinosaur! And crackers are better than you! And I'm stoooopid! I LIKE PARTAYZ!" The two glared at each other, Staraptor looking like an angry bird ready to kill some pigs. Sylveon, appearing like a REAL gangster, despite both frills and ribbons.

**-000-**

_"I WILL DESTROY HIMMM!" Staraptor's eye twitching._

**-000-**

_"What?! She started it!" The intertwining pokemon seemed as if he wanting to intertwine is paws around somebody's neck._

**-000-**

* * *

Altalria was just being bored and more bored, as Skitty and Makoto were talking it up. "So this…Surfer, Dewott Kahanamoku, is he like really good?"

"Well yeah! Except at the last tournament, it's like he didn't care anymore. I mean, he missed a wave and let Simipour Macaulay just pass by."

"Let a lady pass by!? I think SOMEBODY's gotta crush!"

"She is SO outta his league though."

The avian rolled her eyes. _Don't you just wanna destrooy them? _A dark voice whispered in Altalria's head. "Shut UP!" She answered. Out loud. "Well gosh…" Makoto said. "I apologize!" Altalria sniffed. "I really do. But can we just talk about perhaps another subject?"

"Yeah, sure!" The cheerful feline smiled. "What about that weird pun battle? You know the one with Purrlion and Alakazam?"

"THAT was weird." Makoto acknowledged.

The serious nimbus gave a small smirk. "That gave me headaches."

**-000-**

_"So snooty DOES have a sense of humor!" Skitty grinned. "Thank Arceus. I don't think I could stand anymore meanness._

**-000-**

A memory struck Altalria. "Makoto,"

"Yes?"

"Do you consider Whimscott a friend?"

"I guess, I mean she can be nice." Skitty and Altalria exchanged a look. "I guess so then." Skitty shrugged.

**-000-**

_"Look, despite how awful Cotton Girl can be, Makoto does not deserve to lose a friend with the truth." Skitty sighed._

**-000-**

_"Makoto is going to need to hear the truth eventually if he's going to help me eliminate Whimscott." Altalria stated matter of factly._

**-000-**

_"Why do people dislike Whimscott so much? Yeah, she can be a bit of a jerk. But that's just her nature." The surfer fan questioned._

**-000-**

* * *

Budew and Happiny were merrily talking about all sorts of things, taking their time, completing the wooden tasks. "So our first pokemon in investigation-Alakazam. He is a little fishy, don't you think?" Budew looked at his group mate for a response. "H-he is a little odd…B-but I'm s-sure he is harmless…"

He smiled his approval. "Good! You didn't jump to conclusions!"

**-000-**

_"I'm starting t-to think th-that everything Bud-Budew s-says might just be another t-test…" The egg like pokemon whispered._

**-000-**

"W-was that another test?" Happiny said, a hint of anger.

"Um well… Not really."

"I h-hope our friendship i-is not b-based off these 't-tests' of yours! Rocky and I d-don't approve!"

"They are NOT based off tests!" Budew was starting to grow red.

"I-is that s-so? Well Rocky and I won't talk to you until y-you pr-prove it!"

**-000-**

_"WHY is Happiny being this way?! She was happy until a few seconds ago…Women. The only thing I will never understand." Budew sighed._

**-000-**

"Fine!" He retorted. To a panicked face of his partner. "What is it?" He asked, voice softening.

"B-b-bee…"

"Bee what?"

"B-b-b-b-BEEDRILL!"

Budew used his bulb to pull Happiny out of the way, then used Absorb, The life force retreating to its new owner could be seen, cloaked in an emerald green vine to the user's heart. Angered, the Head Beedrill willed his army to chase the unfortunate grass type, Fury Attacks and Pin Missiles being dodged, and Absorbs going haywire. Happiny stepped forward, her lips trembling.

**-000-**

_"I-it was so sc-scary! Th-the Beedrill and th-the v-violence…And i-it could be just me b-but I th-think I s-saw some eggs…But the weird th-thing is that it made me want to DO so-something." Happiny shuddered._

**-000-**

The once timid pokemon took a deep breath and screamed. Budew, knowing better covered his ears beforehand. The Kanto bug pokemon, and everyone else in the maze, did not. Hyper Voice traveled far and wide, ultimately causing the Beedrill to call it quits. "Does this mean you forgive me?" The injured grass type looked up with puppy eyes hopefully.

Happiny smiled. "No."

* * *

Alakazam was reading his letter that fell from the sky, and replied with a satisfied smile. He had sent an admirer an action figure of himself. He thought, _I look handsome even in cheap merchandise! The admirer shall be quite pleased. _He saw a light ahead of him. _Finally, I won. _He gave a triumphant heard random puns spewing out from the real (and fake) Purrlion. "Hey Alakazam!" The psychic rolled his eyes. "You're so dumb, that you thought it was AMAZING when this guy said that sleeping came so natural to him, that he could do it…**_WITH HIS EYES CLOSED!_**"

"Yeah!" The toy agreed.

**-000-**

_"THAT'S ITTTT!" Alakazam shouted. "I AM TRIED OF That IMBECIBLE **one punning** me!"_

**-000-**

"IS THAT SO!? WELL WHEN YOU TOOK A BATH YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE ADDICTED TO SOAP-SO YOU WENT TO THE THERAPIST SO YOU COULD BE **_CLEAN _**AGAI-" The stuffed replica of Purrlion plugged the hole. The last that he saw was Espeon and Purrlion using Psychic to go over the wall, send the signal and race ahead of him to the end.

* * *

Sylveon and Staraptor heard the thunder of the Diances and immediately started to sprint. But one more board got in their way. Sylveon growled "NOT THIS!" But the board read something that turned his frown…Upside down.

…

_Look, you guys helped me with my homework, AND kept mostly quiet. Everyone else was always talking about crap. So let me help you._

…

In less than a blink, their at first left turn as a strait path to the finish line.

* * *

Both groups were head to head, and jumped. In slow motion, it was impossible to stifle a laugh. The movement of their mouths and the low voices of "NOOOOO!" And "FOR CRACKERSS!" Or "FOR CHEESELAVA!" Aroused the humor inside everyone. Especially our two hosts. Frillish was giggling at his slow-mo special effect, and even Emboar had to smile. "Ok," The jellyfish wiped his tears as he pressed the 'play' button again. The two groups' appendages, an assortment of feathers and fur, passed the line at the exact. Same. Time.

**_BLEEEEPPP! _**Frillish honked his horn. "Great, Hoopas! Now we have to WAIT for you guys!" He complained as the Diances moved their way in. After a while of hearing the slap of Frillish tapping his foot/tentacle, the rest of the Hoopas came streaming in, And Alakazam coming dead last.

"FINALLY! I was waiting FOREVER!" The water type host whined. The Unova starter rolled his eyes. "Anyways, since you guys suck, you HAD to tie, and now my job is harder!" The campers cheered.

"No eliminations!" Arcanine cried joyously.

"Oh, there will be eliminations. But this time, EVERYONE votes!"

**-000-**

_"Nobody should vote for us. I mean, we brought triumph." Espeon nodded confidently. "I already got Purrlion to vote for Alakazam, Anyways."_

**-000-**

_"Well Alakazam DID end up last…" Staraptor thought it over._

**-000-**

_"I want Whimscott OUT." Altalria huffed. _

**-000-**

* * *

Due to the lack of tree stumps to sit on, everyone had to stand. The campers shifted their feet, nervous for what was to come.

"Ok, the following are safe. Altalria, Makoto, Loppuny, Purrlion, Espeon, Skitty, Luxray, Arcanine, Braixen, Raen, Sylveon, Staraptor, Budew and Happiny. Phew! That's a mouth full." Whimscott and Alakazam glanced around wearily, why weren't they on the safe list? "Whimscott, you are at risk 'cause you are kind of a jerk." The cotton head responded by flicking her hair, causing a bobby pin to fly off into Frillish's eye. "Yeesh. And Alakazam, you are on the chopping block, because you were dead last, and you are annoying." The know-it-all stuck out his tongue. "But only ONE of you will go home. Alakazam?" The one going home looked enraged. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I AM TO SMART!" He protested as Emboar fastened him to the sling-shot. _POW! _"Glad He's gone." Frillish smirked. "Tune in next time one TOTAL. DRAMA. POOOOFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to magnimitegeek for suggesting this letter idea and sending some mail. **

**If you want to send some mail, please fill out this:**

**Dear, (character)**

**(Stuff you want to say)**

**From: (Dad, Mom, ect. OR user.)**

**Gift: (optional.**

**There will be a response if you PM me the letter. Thank you!**

**-Backspace**


	7. Chapter 5 (History Rules!)

**A/N; Hello people! Below are a lift of campers. Oh and suprise guest, hint: This is to Neantherthal.**

**And even more below, is a fourm to send some MAIL! Oh and suprise guest, hint: This is to Neantherthal.**

* * *

**DIANCES**

· **Altalria**

· **Whimscott**

· **Makoto**

· **Haruka****(ELIMANATED)**

· **Alakazam ****(ELIMANATED)**

· **Loppuny**

· **Purrlion**

· **Espeon**

· **Skitty **

**HOOPAS**

· **Staraptor**

· **Luxray**

· **Arcanine**

· **Budew **

· **Braixen**

· **Happiny**

· **Raen**

· **Bellossom****(ELIMANATED)**

· **Sylveon**

* * *

**DIANCE BOYS**

Purrlion flopped onto his painfully uncomfortable cot. But somehow, the look on his face made it seem like the filthy piece of cloth that had springs duct-taped to it, was fluffier than a cloud. "No more Alakazam, FOREVER!" He crowed, contently.

"But now we're like, covered with girls since we are the only guys…Only two n-not three…" Makoto started tearing up again.

**-000-**

_"__I still am not over Haruka being gone. Yet, I'm not mad at anyone voting him off…" Mako sniffed._

**-000-**

"So what?" The ninja shrugged. "We'll survive." Purrlion was smiling creepily long now. "Life IS good after all."

**-000-**

"_There is NO WAY anyone can mess up my day tomorrow. All I need is __**beau-day **__sleep." Purrlion sighed with joy._

**-000-**

Frillish tiptoed on to the dock with Emboar as they giggled. "Ok its 1am and this time on Poffin Island…" The main host whispered. "We are going to have a night challenge, starting in 3…2…1…" **_BLEEEEEP! "_**WAKE UP AND MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL, YO!" The screams and groans of anguish from the campers reached miles and miles, Purrlion's reaching a mile more. But never would they have guessed that these screams had reached Loser Island. Bellossom laughed maniacally. "It worked! It worked! Feel the wrath of PLASMAA!" She looked at the little plants by her feet. "Wait I didn't even kill them yet… Well then. FOR PLASMAAAA!" She yanked out the plants and threw them to the ocean. A figure, defiantly not a pokemon, and certainly not human, took a mighty leap as he swam after the poor veggies. An inhumane, unknown sound came out from the beast as he drew closer to not only the plants, but Poffin Island.

* * *

Loppuny was happily talking with Skitty, with random interjections from Whimscott, who was extra grumpy due to the sudden wake up call. She pushed the pink feline away from the superstar.

"Um, can you not?" The Hen kitty protested.

**-000-**

_Skitty was fuming, smoke coming from her ears. "For all the 12- I mean, 11 conversations I had with Loppuny, Fluff-Brain just HAS to barge in… It's getting on my nerves." _

**-000-**

_Whimscott stroked her precious hair. "Skitty is getting in my way. Its time she gets __**out of my hair.**_" _The fairy-grass type laughed. "Now I see why Purrlion does this stuff. It's fun!"_

**-000-**

Purrlion was moping about, but brightened when Espeon handed him his pun doll which proved to be a huge mistake.

"Did you hear about the guy who got his left side cut off? He's **_all right _**now." The doll squeaked, annoyingly.

**-000-**

_Espeon examined her claws. "Remind me to destroy that doll, once and for all."_

**-000-**

_Purrlion hugged his plush with happiness. "Remind me to keep this little guy safe. It's like my life is now complete when I'm with him."_

**-000-**

Makoto and Altalria started an awkward conversation about ocean waves, that later transformed into candy waves.

"It's this weird meme I found on PokeTube. I really don't get it." The floatation weasel shrugged.

"I don't get why people would waste time on this content, when they can-" The bird's grin materialized out of nothing.

"Kill things…" Makoto backed away, and joined Loppuny and Skitty.

**-000-**

_Altalria banged her head against the walls of the confessional. "CURSE! THIS! RIDONCULUS! VOICE! That was my chance to tell Makoto about Whimscott! ARRRRRGHHHHHH!"_

**-000-**

Sylveon got everyone into formation in exactly 5.2 seconds. Which was a new personal record.

**-000-**

_"__I have a second way of getting my team into formation." Sylveon announced, proud. "Yeah a still use the classic dragon persuasion, but this is what I use in my gang. Simply tell 'em that if they don't get into place, we'll have another talk about vegetarians and My Little Ponyta. I still have no idea why it works so well though…"_

**-000-**

He marched as the head, leading his team like he led his gang. Budew and Happiny still weren't talking to one another. Their silence troubled Staraptor, and she started making faces and jokes which had no effect for the first time.

**-000-**

_"__I don't like seeing the sugar cookie being all gloomy…But this is serious! If my THIS won't work…" Staraptor stuck out her tongue, crossed her eyes, and flapped her wings. "Then Happiny's behavior must be put into psychological study!"_

**-000-**

These faces caught the attention of their unofficial team dictator.

"Your face is making my OCD, HURT! So stop!"

"Well your face is a disgrace to the pokemon race!" Staraptor retorted.

Raen stepped between them. "Sylveon, I have an answer to your question. The Evil Naiver wanted to hurt that Ponyta, Twilight Spark-le and her Blitzed friend, Rainbow Flash…Because not only did they accidently steal his birthday cake, but it was his sweet sixteen birthday cake! And you are only sixteen once."

"Good work, Raen! No analyst thought of that yet…Like I said, good work." Sylveon grinned, forgetting about his hurt OCD. Raen beamed. It felt so nice to have someone praise him.

Luxray trudged onward to the dreaded Mess Hall. Braixen in front of him, Arcanine behind. Each trying to get his attention. His droopy gaze and messed up fur, not like himself at all.

**-000-**

_"__I just want to SLEEP! NO MORE TALKING!" Luxray seethed, pulling on his mane._

**-000-**

Thankfully, for Luxray, once they reached the Hall, Frillish started yapping.

"Did you like the wake-up call?" Glares and groans made the Unova pokemon smile.

"Glad you appreciated it. It took 5 whole minutes of planning."

"The joys of having a considerate host…" Arcanine murmured.

"AHEM! Rude interruption!" Frillish coughed. "Anyways. Tonight we have a night challenge. As you can see. First off, we have a pre-challenge called, 'History Rules.' I know, I know, sounds boring. But it was required to do an educational episode. So, what has to be done is simple. For me."

Emboar's lips quirked up.

"As for you, each team is going to have to replay three scenes of history, each scene has its own area, as you can see." Frillish nodded to the tables lined with science project boards, filled with props. Each had its personal Polygon. "To receive an item, you must re-do the scene well enough. The Polygons at each station will judge that. Whichever team finishes the fastest keeps all the items. They also get to eliminate one item from the slower team. Once you are done collecting your items, come back to home. I.e., where we are standing. Keep in mind that these items be useful later on. What scenes will you be acting out? Well that's what this hat is for."

Frillish gestured to a fancy top hat that Emboar was holding.

"Why did you wake us in the middle of the night? The challenge seems to be ok at day, right?" Budew asked with a yawn.

"Because I was bored, and wanted some entertainment. Immediately. That is why. But anyway, one member of each team, please step forward and choose three pieces of paper please. And read them out loud please."

Sylveon came first. He stuck in his paw, and pulled out,

"The Nicene Tea Party, the Hen renaissance dance, and a battle between two Johto samurai. Sweet!"

Whimscott came for the Diances. "The traditional Kanto tea ceremony, the crowning coronation of Kalos, and the dressing for a Victorian Hoenn ball."

"Ok," said Frillish, clasping his tentacles. "Start acting…Now!" **_BLEEEEP!_**

**-000-**

_"__Compared to the other team's scenes, we suck. We really got to work fast if we want to win this." _

_Purrlion stressed. "Then we'll be __**ancient history**_, _huh?"_ _he giggled at the pun._

**-000-**

"So I suggest we do the Coronation first." Altalria sniffed. "It takes the longest, and as far as my knowledge goes, we can breeze through the rest."

"The Kanto tea ceremony CAN be a vexatious concept." Espeon noted. "But if we don't spill anything we should be fine."

"Hoenn Ball dressing can mean some serious biz." Skitty chimed in. "But it really depends on how picky you are."

"You should know 'cause your SOOO RICH!" Whimscott put her hands to her face with mock admiration.

Loppuny sighed. "So we're doing…Coronation, Ceremony, Ball. Right?"

"I think we have a plan, then." Makoto clarified.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Move it people! We don't have all day- I mean, night!" Purrlion corrected himself, and the Diances headed toward their first station.

* * *

The Hoopa's were not at all worried. "We got this. We already beat them twice in a row, this should be easy. And plus, three times a charm, right?"

Luxray perked up with sudden confidence. "YEAH! LEZ DO DIS!"

"Which one should we do first? Got any ideas, Happiny?" Budew glanced at her, hopeful.

**-000-**

_"__Happiny has been giving me the cold shoulder," Budew sighed. "And I really want to talk to her again…"_

**-000-**

"N-not really." Happiny replied coolly.

**-000-**

_"__I've been giving Budew the cold shoulder." The playhouse pokemon said matter-of-factly. "I d-don't _

_th-think I want to give him that chance to apologize, y-yet."_

**-000-**

"I reckon we should do that tea party, first. Which by the way, is not a party. I pretty much know the stuff we learn that stuff in the ol' school house."

Arcanine sniffed. "I think we should do the samurai battle first."

"But the tea party seems to be the most work, so we should just get it out of the way." Budew protested.

"Fine." The stripped canine retorted.

"LEZ MOVE!" Luxray yelled, ecstatic with confidence, practically bouncing. They hurried over to their first station.

* * *

The Porygon in the coronation table eyed them closely as they scanned the script, and props, as well as argue for which position.

"I should be the queen getting coroneted?" Skitty asked, innocently.

"No. You already get to spoiled at home, Richie Rich!" Whimscott claimed.

"Why don't I be the queen?" Loppuny suggested, sweating.

**-000-**

_"__The last thing I need right now is my friends fighting." Loppuny gnawed on her nails._

**-000-**

"Purrlion, you can be the Bishop of Camphier, Makoto, you can be the Bishop of Geosenge. Now, stand next to Loppuny…" Altalria pushed the two to their positions.

**-000-**

_"__Another thing slightly useful about my flock is that we fly EVERYWHERE. Including Kalos." Altalria beamed with pride._

**-000-**

"Now, get the door." Altalria motioned to Whimscott, who rolled her eyes. "You can be the Cantor of Cathedral, and Skitty, you can be the Grand Chamberlain."

"Why does she get high status?" The fluffy haired pokemon narrowed her eyes.

**-000-**

_"__Look, I understand that Skinny Neck is a smarty pants. But she still shouldn't be biased."_ _Whimscott twirled a strand of her cottony hair around her finger._

**-000-**

Altalria groaned. "It does not matter." Now, Loppuny, Skitty, stand behind the door."

"Uh…Ok…"

"Just do it. And Espeon," The cloud like bird was almost breathless. You and I can hold the door open. Everyone got their scripts?"

The team nodded. "Action."

"Uh," Whimscott knocked on the door.

"What is it you seek?" Skitty replied.

"The Queen." Whimscott said in monotone.

"What is it you seek?"

"THE QUEEN!" The grass-fairy type shouted.

"What. Is. It. You. SEEK!?" Skitty shouted right back.

"THE FREAKING QUEEN!" Whimscott seethed.

**-000-**

_Altalria winced. "This is NOT how the script said how to perform this…"_

**-000-**

And finally, Purrlion sighed and read his script. "We seek Loppuny, whom Arceus has given us a queen."

Altalria and Espeon opened the door, and Purrlion and Makoto trailed behind Loppuny as she went over to receive the sword on a long pillow. Loppuny held it high then the Cathedral, (Whimscott) went back to her monotone as she read the oaths.

"Do you swear to Arceus that you will at least try to be an awesome ruler?"

"Duh, I do."

"Great. Now your queen."

"And scene." Altalria announced, nervous

They all turned over to the Porygon, who was in tears. "BZZT. THIS ACT WAS BEAUTIFUL. BZZT. THE SWORD IS YOUR ITEM."

The Diances gave a joyful cheer.

**-000-**

_"__Phew! Thank goodness he liked it." The dragon type sighed with relief._

**-000-**

_"__HAHAHAAAA! Maybe we didn't get lame scenes after all." Purrlion smiled as he hugged the blade. "It's so cute! ~"_

**-000-**

* * *

Braixen examined the props in front of her.

"Tea bags, check. Fake ship, check. Costumes, script? Check, and check. You done good, Sylveon. You done good."

"Well, duh, I'm a dragon leader."

"Who wants to be Tea Dumper 1?" Arcanine read from the cast list, pushing the Kalos starter over.

"Can I be…Tea Dumper 1?" Raen asked, slowly yet surely.

"And I can be another Tea Dumper with Happiny?" Budew asked.

"Yes, and only if Happiny wants to." Staraptor smiled.

"S-sure…" Happiny said recuntlently.

"And the rest of us can be…" Staraptor looked at the casting. "Aw, sweet! We're the tea importers!"

Luxray grinned. "WE TEA SELLERZ YAYS WE GET MONEY!"

Braixen rolled her eyes, though she was laughing.

**-000-**

_"__That's one thing I really like about Luxray. He is so immature, but so funny." The cowgirl had a dreamy look on her eyes_

**-000-**

Sylveon studied the script intently. "Ok, tea dumpers, move over to where Porygon is…" The mentioned Porygon's eyes continued to stare at them blankly.

"And Importers, move over to the far end of the fake ship." Sylveon arranged his paws into a box around his face as he went over to his position. "Action!"

"Hauling tea! Hauling tea!" Braixen hummed, and Arcanine rolled his eyes as he did the motions the script provided. He did a little dance, kicking his back paws, and lifting his crate with his front paws. Sylveon pranced about, carrying a teabag on his head, and Luxray sang in his Sundae best

"HAULING TEAAAA HAULING TEAAAAA IT'S OUR LYFEEEE!" And soon, Staraptor joined. "BUZZ BUZZ COMBEE BUZZ!"

"Ok, ok, stop please. Um…You done good, Luxray. Staraptor."

**-000-**

_"__That was darn HORRIBLE!" Braixen made a face._

**-000-**

The Importers dropped off their tea, and left the scene. And the Tea Dumpers entered.

"Hark! The region of Hoenn, wants us to tax for our tea!" Budew boomed.

"Oh, woe is me, how dare thee? Our morning tea?" Happiny mock wailed.

"We drink tea morning, day, and night…Taxing us for it is too much." Raen droned.

"Come, let us show our anger, and help me get rid of this tea." Budew started hopelessly trying to push the tea off the fake ship. Happiny, just as helpless as Budew, was no help. It wasn't until Raen started to push, did they really get it off.

"That should show the Hoenn monarchy!" Raen crowed.

"No taxation without representation! No taxation without representation!" They chanted.

"And, scene." Braixen smiled. They all looked over at the Porygon, expectantly. The robotic pokemon sighed. "Well…"

The Hoopa's gave him puppy eyes, and he sighed.

"Well it was fantastic. I guess. Your item is a tea crate."

Luxray pushed it onto his back. "So, what we got next?"

"The samurai battle!" Arcanine yelled, and they moved on to their next act.

**-000-**

_"__I kind of want to be the boss for this one, so that Braixen can stop showing off." Arcanine snorted._

**-000-**

* * *

The Diances rushed to the Kanto tea ceremony station. They were slightly ahead of the other team, but only by a few seconds.

"Come ON! The other team is catching up!" Makoto encouraged.

When they reached the table, it was like they were pros.

"Script. Kimonos. Fake Tea. NOW." Espeon demanded, like a surgeon. With a simple Psychic, everyone had their scripts in hand, Kimonos on, and in place with their tea.

"Hey, where's Hello Meowth?" Purrlion complained. "At home I always have a Hello Meowth on my-Never mind."

Espeon and the others looked at him like, _seriously…?_

**-000-**

_"__Well it's true! At home, my Kimono ALWAYS has a Hello Meowth on it…And a Kimono without it feels…" _

_"__**Cat **__got your tongue?" The little Purrlion doll squeaked._

_"__Aw, shut up." Purrlion pouted._

**-000-**

"Ok, just to make sure, if everyone has the right script…"

"I have Guest 1!" Skitty smiled.

"Guest 2!" Loppuny gazed at Skitty. "OMA, we are practically Guest twins!" The squealed together.

Whimscott rolled her eyes. "I have Flower arranger."

"I have scroll hanger." Purrlion sighed, and he adjusted the coronation sword on his back. A Samurai act would have been so much cooler.

"I am Flower Arranger 2." Altalria read with approval.

"Guest 3." Makoto read.

"And I am hostess. Let the ceremony, begun!" Espeon announced.

"So WE don't have a say in this?!" Whimscott badgered. The eeveelution sighed.

"What, YOU want to clean a filthy bowl?"

"Uh, no, never mind."

"Let the ceremony begun!" At her very words, the Flower Arrangers and The Hostess went out of the tatami mat tea room, and started to arrange the flowers into different positions on the _Kenzan,_ A spikey plate on the bottom of the vase. Meanwhile, Espeon was washing the tea bowl, utensils, and tea pot (which had a VERY kawaii Hello Meowth icon.) As well as filling small bowls with matching spoons, with matcha powder. When they came back into room, Espeon signaled Purrlion to hang the scroll, and everyone to bow.

**-000-**

_"__So THAT'S the reason why she wants to be host!" Whimscott huffed._

**-000-**

_"__Ok, ok, so being host has it's we call 'upsides'. But I mainly chose the position for myself because I know how to make the tea, with script or not." Espeon flicked her tail. "And to see everyone bow at my presence. But mostly because of the tea."_

**-000-**

The arrangements were placed in the middle of the table, and Espeon set down the materials before every guest/arranger/scroll hanger. Along with a little candy thing.

Espeon sat at the head of the table and put three scoops of matcha powder. She then, with graceful movements, added piping hot water into her bowl and mixed with the whisk. She stirred into it became a nice, soupy, paste. She passed the bowl over to Loppuny who gave her a weird look. Espeon gestured to the script with her head, teeth clenched. The actress super awkwardly rotated the bowl twice, took a sip, made a face, and popped the candy into her mouth. Which made it taste MUCH better. She then wiped the rim, and handed it to Skitty who repeated the process. The only problem is, that it was extremely slow. Not everyone was a master of the tea ceremony, and Altalria grew impatient. She took a look at the other team, who had Happiny and Budew stacked against each other doing…Something. She rotated and sipped like a boss and she passed it to Purrlion.

"Ew, this matcha powder is cheap! I wish I had had some **_Koffi-_**"

Espeon gave him a stare that meant business, and the ninja shut up. He passed the bowl back, and the hostess for the day rinsed the bowl.

"And scene."

The Porygon still stared at them blankly. Altalria waved her wing facing the virtual pokemon. He blinked. "*YAWN!* What?"

"You were…Sleeping the whole time?" Espeon asked with deep concern.

"Duh, no! Well maybe…"

"How much did you watch?"

"I watched until that Purrlion hung the scroll…"

"ARGH! Now we have to do it AGAIN!" Altalria raged, eyes flickering to a dangerous scarlet.

"And it's all YOUR FAULT! I am going to get my wings around your neck, you-"

"N-n-no! It's o-ok…I-it was g-good! Here's y-your item!" The boxy pokemon panicked, and he handed her a teapot with hot, warm, fresh green tea. Espeon carefully levitated it with Psychic. She glanced at the other team, who was picking up their item. They barely had seconds to spare.

"Let's MOVE!" Skitty yelled. "We got a ball to attend!"

* * *

Arcanine started barking orders immediately, passing out scripts, interrupting Braixen, making himself the silver samurai, and had Budew and Happiny be the gold samurai. He had Luxray be the announcer, and everyone else be flag wavers, and 'cheerleaders'. Sylveon put on his pouty face. "Why do I have to be a flag waver!? I want to be the SAMURAI OF THE DRAGONS!"

Arcanine rolled his eyes. "Because."

"Then why are YOU the samurai? I chose the act!"

"Yeah, completely randomly." The Kanto pokemon muttered. He gave a sidelong glance at the other team, who was passing a cup around.

"And plus we don't have time."

"Then why-"

"Shh! Let' just start, ok?"

**-000-**

_"__Let's just say, I chose the samurai for…Personal reasons." Arcanine sighed dreamily. _

**-000-**

_"'__Don't have time!? 'Don't have time', my ass! Arcanine just wants to be leader!" Sylveon huffed._

**-000-**

"Ok, you two." Braixen looked Happiny and Budew, (who were stacked on top of each other, building block style.)

"You sure you can balance?"

"Yes ma'am!" Budew giggled.

"I-I guess…" Happiny stammered. She was on top, so she was the most nervous. Budew's buds intertwining around her feet helped calm her, though.

**-000-**

_"__E-even though I don't w-want to give B-budew a second chance j-just yet, I still like the feeling that we are t-touching…I-it's so c-confusing. Aw, you are such a good listener Rocky." Happiny was talking to the rock in her pouch_

**-000-**

"Okie dokie!" Staraptor put the last piece of armor on both Arcanine and Happiny/Budew.

Arcanine gazed over at Luxray.

"What?" He barked.

"Sorry, when I'm around you I can't think…Straight."

"Ok…"

"Now, don't you want to see this samurai in action?"

Braixen rolled her eyes.

**-000-**

_"__Lame!" Braixen snorted._

**-000-**

"Um…" Luxray looked mildly puzzled.

"Good. Action!"

"THE WAY OF THE SAMURAI!" Luxray yelled from script.

"GI! RECTITUDE!" The pokemon with the silver kimonos, (Braixen and Staraptor) screamed.

"YU! COURAGE!" The pokemon with the gold kimonos, (Sylveon and Raen) read from script. With each yell, the samurai came closer together.

"JIN! BENEVOLENCE!"

"REI! RESPECT!"

"SHIN! HONESTY!"

"MEIYO! HONOR!"

"CHUGI! LOYALTY!"

"OMA, the Elements of Peace from My Little Ponyta…" The fairy type whispered in awe.

**-000-**

_"__Wow…That was cool. I mean, it's not like I memorized the elements…Or know what they are." Sylveon cleared his throat._

**-000-**

"START!" Luxray boomed. Arcanine winked flirtatiously, before biting down on the sword he would use to mock fight. He thrusted. Budew/Happiny dodged. They slashed. Arcanine blocked. They did the same thing over and over again, until Arcanine pretended to hit Happiny/Budew, and they pretended to fall.

**-000-**

_"__That was boring…And that's saying a lot coming from me…" Raen drawled._

**-000-**

"And, scene?" Arcanine himself admitted the battle scene kind of sucked.

"Eh." The Porygon shrugged. "Since honestly don't want to witness SUCH a bad battle scene ever again, get your item. It's the Samurai armor and sword."

"AW YEAH!" Whooped Luxray. They kept on Arcanine's armor, and hurried over to the last station. The other team was already slightly ahead.

* * *

Skitty bit the inside of her cheek. "Alright, Loppuny, you should be the one that will be prepared for the ball. You not only fit the dress, but you have those ears that could be styled…"

"Oh, ok!" The bunny smiled.

"Why can't I be dolled up?!" Whimscott whined.

"You won't even fit the dress!" Skitty growled.

**-000-**

_"__EERGH! Why is Whimscott such a little complainer!?" Skitty clawed at her ears._

**-000-**

Altalria scrutinized the scripts. "Can I be Corset Tightening?"

"Sure! And Whimscott, you can be Hair dresser 1! Since you know, you like hair."

"Fine." The fairy grunted.

"And Espeon, you can be Dress Finder. Makoto, you be Shoe Fitter."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Purrlion whined.

"Um…" Skitty franticly flipped through the casting section. "Uh, you could be Time Watcher."

"What does a Time Watcher even do!?"

"Uh, just sort of stand around and give us a five minute and one minute warning…Just do it, ok?"

"Sounds **_time consuming." _**The little Purrlion doll chirped. The pink cat was getting impatient. "Please tell your doll to shut up. PLEASE. Anyways, I can be Manager. Let's just GO!"

Skitty looked around for the other team. They just got to their station. She adverted her gaze to the Porygon. Who rolled his square eyes. Rude! The Hoenn kitty zoomed over to Loppuny.

"Your single right?"

"What type of question is that!?"

"I'll take that as a yes. WE NEED LIGHT MATERIAL DRESSES, ESPEON!" At the mention of her, the eeveelution opened the wardrobe, and dropped her jaw. "HOW ARE THERE OVER THIRTY DRESSES!?"

"Oh, I just wanted the last act to be…Interesting." Frillish boomed from the loud speaker.

**-000-**

_"__Oh, that Muppet of a jelly fish! He is such a…Muppet!" Espeon fumed._

**-000-**

The psychic type self-weighed as much as she could in 20 seconds, and she found the lightest of the bunch, a pale pink one made of areophane and lace, and shoved it over to Miss crescent moon-face.

"Perfect! Nice job." Skitty swooped down to Loppuny's feet.

"Hey! That tickles!"

"YO SHOE FITTER! I NEED NICE SIMPLE PINK BALLROOM SHOES, SIZE 7 ½, CIRCLE FOOT PRINT!"

Makoto nodded in response, and rummaged through the pile of shoes next to the Wardrobe. The foot wear was sent flying, due to him throwing them behind him. He finally picked out a nice pair, roughly fitting Skitty's qualifications. "Catch!" He yelled, propelling the shoes toward the Hoenn pokemon, who caught just in time with a nice Double Edge.

"Five minute warning!" Purrlion yowled, as he looked at the clock.

"CORSET LADY!" Altalria snapped to attention. "Pull that corset on!"

The cloud bird nodded and slammed the corset over Loppuny's head, and had it around her waist.

"Gentle!" The superstar complained. Altalria never heeded the warning, and with a mighty yank, had the bunny skinnier then a mannequin.

**-000-**

_"__Over my career, I had to model, diet, under eat, and over eat. But all that stuff combined is NOTHING compared to the corset!" Loppuny sighed. "I feel sorry for the ladies of Hoenn in the Victorian times._"

**-000-**

Skitty put on the dress in same fashion as the corset, and forced on the shoes that Makoto picked. She wiped some sweat off her brow. She tugged on the white gloves and diamond necklace that came with the extremely poofy dress, and took a much deserved rest. "Whimscott? The rest is all yours."

The fluffy pokemon greedily zipped over to Loppuny's silky ears. She immediately started to brush, twist, and braid, and finally she was done.

"One minute left!" Purrlion alerted.

"And we're done!" Skitty and the others released their held breath.

The Porygon cleared his throat. "I have to admit that was impressive. But not as impressive as I wanted it to be. So instead of getting the sharp pins for the hair, you get to keep the corset."

Everyone groaned, as they began to tear off their hard work off Loppuny. Except the corset.

"Look on the bright side!" Makoto suggested, as they ran over to the home area. "At least we're ahead of the other team!"

* * *

"Ok guys, this is the last one! The renaissance dance!" Arcanine exclaimed like a tour guide. "Now, who's gonna dance?"

"I can!" Braixen raised a paw. "I heard the Ren dances are much like square dancing back at the farm!"

"Ok…" Arcanine did not look all too pleased. "Who else?"

"ME! CUZ I'M A DANCE MASTER!" Luxray exclaimed. Now the fire type dog looked like he was going to blow up. "NO SERIOUSLY. I studied the different kinds of dance!" The electric cat smiled.

"Fine." Arcanine retorted, and he tried to avoid the Kalosian starter's smug looks.

"I guess I can be the head musician…" Arcanine murmured.

"NO! I will be the head musician! It sounds important, and I want to!" Sylveon bared his teeth.

**-000-**

_"__This day has REALLY gone downhill!" Arcanine sniffed. "But no! I will NOT accept that! Tonight, I WILL confess my feelings!"_

**-000-**

_"__Luxray wants to dance with…ME?! Keep it cool, keep it cool…" Braixen looked like she could jump through the roof. "Well, he didn't actually say that…But still!"_

**-000-**

"Ok, action!" Announced Staraptor as soon as everyone was in place. Sylveon started with some, ok flute music, followed by beautiful fiddle sounds from Arcanine. Raen blew the conch shell, and Staraptor started to clap her wings, she signaled Budew and Happiny to spread flower petals around and skip and prance around the dance floor.

"One two three, one two three…" Braixen mumbled to keep the beat, and her chill on. Grapevine to the left, grapevine to the right, step. Step. Paws clasped. She took an intake on that one. Circle around and around. Glide forward, turn around, stomp, stomp. She started to hum to the music, looking up to her partner, who seemed to miraculously throw away his case of ADHD, and was just as concentrated as the cow girl.

"You are good at dancing, for someone on all fours." Braixen mouthed.

"I know right?" Luxray mouthed back, smug. The starter blushed a hue warmer than her deadly flames. That were quickly extinguished by Arcanine's withering glare. She adverted her gaze to Raen, who winked at her. She reignited her fierce smile. Turns out that Raen was right. She really did have a chance with this wild cat. She did the grapevine again, adverting her gaze to Happiny. Oh shoot! She completely forgot about Happiny. And the pink pokemon looked pretty grumpy. A sudden wave of guilt passed over Braixen as the song ended, and she curtseyed.

"TOLD YA GUYZ I WAS A DANCE MASTER!" Luxray hollered, and the team looked at the Porygon.

"That was so…Romantic!" She sniffed. "Encore, encore!" At the word romantic, Arcanine let out a puff of smoke. In disgust, he shifted his gaze, and went on full alert.

"Guys, the other team is ahead! Yo, Porygon! What's our item?"

"Oh, you guys get a jousting stick."

"Thanks," Arcanine grabbed the stick in his teeth, but in slipped. It slipped on Luxray, and Sylveon. It was too heavy for Budew, Happiny, and Braixen.

"Um, I can hold it." Raen suggested.

"Uh," Arcanine started to object.

"Nope! Raen, I trust you. Go hold it." Sylveon interjected. "Now let's move!"

* * *

It was like a race to the finish, each team pulling ahead, then losing speed. Luxray flung Happiny, Budew and Braixen onto his back, Arcanine caught on and got Sylveon by the scuff. Espeon held half her team with Psychic, and Altalria lifted Skitty into airborne. But in the end, it was Luxray's Volt Tackle and Arcanine's Extreme Speed that got the Hoopa's to the finish line.

Or was it?

Raen was still behind, holding on to their item.

**-000-**

_"__Ouch…It's like they forgot me…" Raen drooped._

**-000-**

"And the Diances win the pre-challenge!" Frillish proclaimed, causing cheer to arise from the winners.

**-000-**

_"__Hey this challenge was actually…Kind of fun! Maybe today isn't all that bad, minus corset." Loppuny smiled._

**-000-**

"Ok, which item do you want to get rid of?"

The Diance team huddled up, whispering.

"We want-" Skitty started.

"_ROOOARRRRR!" _a green horned, ugly, fat, smelly creature from hell crashed through the wall.

"N-new challenge!" Frillish swooped behind Emboar. "Use your items to defeat…That!"

**-000-**

_"__Never mind." The actress growled. _

**-000-**

_"__Aw sweet! Now we have a fighting chance!" Sylveon pumped his tattooed paw. "Maybe Raen can redeem himself."_

**-000-**

The two hosts called for a Doduo, and he lifted them into the sky with his head.

"Stop gaping, start fighting!" The Unovian pokemon franticly shouted over the sound of the Doduo heads.

"Aw, screw it." Espeon picked up Shrek wedgie style and was readying to throw him back where he came from.

"NO MOVES JUST ITEMS!"

"Do you want him gone or not!?"

"I want it entertaining. DO AS I SAY!" Frillish screamed.

The campers groaned, and started to huddle up while the ogre was frozen in Psychic.

"NO STRADEGY JUST…KILL IT!" Emboar squealed then covered his mouth. Arcanine growled, as Espeon dropped the ogre from her grasp. Luxray, in panic threw the crate at him, and missed. The wooden box exploded tea leafs, angering the green thing.

"SHREK MAD! YOU MADE SHREK SNEEZE! SHREK DESTROY!" Two huge green fist came plummeting down toward the Hoopas. Arcanine tackled the electric cat out of the way and slashed his samurai sword at the fists. Shrek grabbed the grabbed the blade by the sharp end and bent it in half, gaze saying _really?_ Purrlion gulped, and hid the coronation sword behind his back.

"RAEN!" Sylveon snapped. "Hand me the stick. Please." The water type did so, and the gangster charged toward the monster. Braixen got a paw full of tea leaves, aiming it at the ogres face.

"AH-CHOO!" While Shrek was bending over, Sylveon got the bull's eye.

"ROOOAAARRRR!" He screamed in pain, and Happiny stole the helmet of a samurai of Arcanine's head, and banged it on the bald forehead of the ogre. Budew did the same with the hilt of the sword, with the help of Staraptor holding him from above. Makoto grabbed the coronation blade from Purrlion who chased after it. Altalria flew up, Skitty in her talons.

"FIRE!" Whimscott screamed from below, timing the exact time. The Hoenn kitty threw the teacups at the dizzy enemy, how suddenly became enraged.

"I CAME FOR ONIONS AND GOT…THIS!? ALL SHALL PAY!" He swiped Altalria from the sky, kicked the Hoopas and grabbed Makoto and destroyed the sword. Purrlion started to sob.

"You….MONSTER!" Without thinking, he grabbed the teapot, jumped up, and poured it into his eyes.

"ARGH!" Shrek fell back.

"NOW!" Luxray had Raen with the jousting stick, and when Braixen and Arcanine kept the beast down, Luxray started to charge. Not just for momentum, but for confidence. They drew closer and closer, and they braced for impact. _POW!_ The ogre flew back, and Loppuny slid off her corset, and slammed it on to him.

"PULL!" She commanded. And the entire Diance team forced him to at least look like he lost at least 100 pounds of flab.

And due to lack of breathing, the ogre passed out.

"AND THE DIANCES WON THE CHALLENGE!" Frillish announced.

"Wh-what...!" Arcanine protested. "We both worked together to capture him!"

"Yeah, but I want to boot someone out!" the main host whined.

"And plus, It was the Diances corset that had him pass out." Emboar added. "Any questions?"

"No sir…" Arcanine whimpered.

"Meet me at the fire, Hoopas." The jelly fish grinned.

"Wait wait wait…" Budew interjected. "Where are we going to hide the body?"

"Oh that's been taken care of." Frillish snapped his fingers, and Emboar Sling-Shot it back to Loser Island.

"Looks like whoever goes home has to deal with that."

**-000-**

_"__I trusted Raen. And he failed. Yet he almost redeemed himself…" Sylveon debated the options._

**-000-**

_Staraptor shrugged. "That Budew has been troubling my sugar cookie but he seems ok."_

**-000-**

_"__Oh, I just know people are going to vote for Raen…But Its Arcanine who I want gone!" Braixen clenched her paws._

**-000-**

* * *

The Hoopas awaited their fate by the should-be-cheery-but-isn't fire. "Ok, the following are safe. Luxray, Braixen, Happiny, Staraptor, Budew and Sylveon."

Arcanine looked up in shock. He wasn't safe?

"Raen, you are in danger because you dropped the stick."

The water-psychic type pretended not to care, but glanced at the ground.

"Arcanine, you are in danger because you are bossy, and is competition for…Some"

"Sorry…" The fire type muttered sarcastically.

"But the one going home tonight is…"

Braixen waited. She wanted to see Arcanine's face if he was to leave. Everyone held their breath, the two at risk, trying to calm themselves.

"Raen. Sorry that I'm not sorry." Frillish patted his back, and Emboar loaded him up.

Braixen tried to mask her anger, as the all too familiar sound of the Sling-Shot rung in the air. _POW!_

"Ha. Funny every single time. See you next time on Total. Drama. POOOFFFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: Just kidding!**

* * *

**Bonus content:**

Arcanine motioned Luxray out of the log, while Sylveon mourned.

"Um…Luxray I have something to tell you…"

"Yas?"

"Um, uh, I really like…"

"Like what? Nachos?"

"Uh, yeah…Nachos…"

**-000-**

_"__OH MY ARCEUS I CAN'T BELEVE I CHICKENED OUT…ARRRRGHHHHH!" Arcanine screamed._

**-000-**

**More bonus content:**

Bellossom giggled giddily as she saw the green beast fall back on Loser Island. "How was it? Did you get your onions? Did you get 'em all?"

"No ma'am." He sighed with an accent.

"BLARGH!" Raen crashed into Loser Island. On Shrek.

"Aw, man, you knocked him out!" Bellossom pouted.

* * *

**A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH RESEARCH I DID.**

**Coronation is based off the French coronation in Nortre Dame**

**Tea ceremony based off Japanese tea ceremony**

**Hoenn Ball is based off a Victorian Ball**

**Tea Dumping is based off the Boston Tea Party**

**Samurai Battle is based off a...Samurai Battle.**

**And Rennissence Dance is based off a...Rendance.**

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for today. I hoped you liked it, hoped you learned something. Remember to vote for faves, and review. **

**Oh and check this out:**

**dear:(camper)**

**(stuff you want to say)**

**gift(optional):**

**from(mom/dad ect. OR user.)**

**-Backspace**


	8. CHAPTER 6 (Migranes and migranes)

**A/N: Sorry, its a bit short. Apologize for not updating, and apologize for not getting characters right.**

**Watarimashita: I understand. (THATS RIGHT I TAKE JAPANESE)**

**Ts: Tauros Sh*t**

* * *

**DIANCES**

**Altalria**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Haruka (ELIMINATED)**

**Alakazam (ELIMINATED)**

**Loppuny**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**HOOPAS**

**Staraptor**

**Luxray**

**Arcanine**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**Raen (ELIMINATED)**

**Bellossom (ELIMINATED) **

**Sylveon**

* * *

Skitty sighed at the note that fell from the sky. She caressed the picture that came with it, and sat on her cot. "Oh, Henry. Me and her can NEVER be friends…You are way too nice sometimes." She shifted her gaze and was face to face with you-know-who.

"Who's in the picture, Richie Rich? Your boyfriend? Wow, hes ugly for a Meowth."

"Bug off, Whimscott." Skitty hissed. "And first off, he is NOT my boyfriend! And secondly, I am not that rich...And thirdly..." The cherry colored feline cornered her nemesis, face darkening, tail glowing red hot. "DON'T insult Henry. Ever." She narrowed her eyes.

"Gosh…" Whimscott avoided her glare, and went back to her own cot. "It was a joke anyways." She muttered.

"Speaking of jokes, have you seen Loppuny?" Skitty asked, as if nothing happened.

"No. I thought you would know, since you guys are sooo cloose!" the fluffy haired pokemon swooped her vowels while brushing her locks.

"Shh, silence." Altalria mumbled. "Unlike SOMEBODY I, am trying to have a nice slumber!"

"I share the same opinion!" yelled Espeon from the other side of the room.

Whimscott rolled her eyes. "And I am trying to talk!"

Skitty covered her head in the blankets and put her paws over her ears, to shield them from the squabbling outside of her 'tent.'

_**-000-**_

"**This is going to be a looong night. And we only have like, 5 hours to get some true shut-eye!" Skitty groaned.**

_**-000-**_

"**Wha-Why? Why are you filming me…?" Lopunny's eyes fluttered open. "I'm just...*YAWN* spending the night here. Skitty just left and the others are sleeping so...I trying to hide from THEM. Much less stressful without, without...zzzz..."**

_**-000-**_

Makoto was doing some major thinking. He had FINALLY gotten over the fact that his companion, Haruka, was at Loser Island. Hence, why he was trying to find out how his friend was kicked off. It didn't seem like he was doing anything wrong...He made perfect pokepuffs. He even acted as team leader for that day! What was it that ticked everyone off? Oh yeah, the list. But that wasn't his fault! That was...

Purrlion noticed the water weasel spacing out, which was unusual.

**-000-**

"**Sue me for being concerned." Purrlion crossed his arms. "But don't press any **_**charges!**_**" His doll squeaked. "That was my line!" The ninja pouted.**

**-000-**

So, "Um, Makoto, you looked kind of spaced out… So, question; How do you stealthily kill somebody? You _**planet!" **_The floatation weasel snorted, but couldn't help but laugh. Soon, he and Purrlion were giggling uncontrollably, and he had forgot what he was thinking about in the first place.

_**-000-**_

"**Is having another friend besides Haruka...Bad? Like, is it unloyal or what? I'm confused." The water type shrugged.**

_**-000-  
**_

"And he's all like, 'cheese is sooo cool!' And I just can't stand it! I get all upset and just...Well um,"

"Explode?" Braixen guessed, glaring the other direction. "I feel you, I mean, it's just like that when I'm around Arcanine, that little Luxray Hogger! I just wanna get my lasso and hang him! But I know I shouldn't, I mean, Luxray isn't...Even..Really...Mine. Yet. I hate to say this but all is fair game."

_**-000-**_

"**But since it's all 'fair game' that means Arcanine can get to him FIRST! And it ain't fair! They practically live together!" Braixen's eye twitched. "Think of the positives...Think of the positives…"**

_**-000-**_

Happiny frowned from a distance, two were at it, comparing each other's anger issues.

**-000-**

"**I-I really di-disapprove of any hateful emotion, but I can't help but feel some m-myself…" Happiny sighed. "Usually I would just talk to Rocky about this stuff, but I guess I j-just gotten s-so used to talking to Staraptor and Braixen th-that well, I just want them to notice me." Happiny put her rock to her ear. "N-no offence Rocky, I apologize."**

**-000-**

Budew stared at the inside of the boys' log. He really needed Happiny's trust back. The little grass type took a deep breath. How could he regain that trust?

He glanced at his roommates. Arcanine was plucking at the guitar he brought, while humming something about metaphorical bandages. His hat resting on one of the tuning pegs. Luxray was mumbling in his sleep, about...Arceus knew what. Lastly, he took a good long stare at the sleeping, unofficial leader of the Hoopa boys. Sylveon. There was something about him that just seemed so….Unvillan like. But at the same time, just by looking at his face, you could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. _Just like Dark Bishop's' son! _Budew gasped.

**-000-**

"**The son of Dark Bishop is only a Pawniard. But he has much more power than his father, due to him being very manipulative. The fan base, like, worships him." Budew huffed. "They want him to reform or something. But I say otherwise! Because on season 3 episode 60-"**

"**Sorry, due to this show only being about thirty minutes, we cut him off." Frillish announced.**

**-000- **

Arcanine turned towards him.

"Uh, something wrong little buddy? Can't sleep?"

"Um, yeah...Just thinking about stuff."

Arcanine felt a wave of sympathy pass him. "Wanna talk about that show that you like?"

**-000-**

"**Poor guy is dealing with the same issues that I have to go through...Love issues…" Arcanine wriggled his eyebrows. "Its obvious he has a thing for that rock kid. And the least I could do is make him feel a bit better."**

**-000-**

"I thought you'd never ask…" Budew's face molded into a sunny smile. Arcanine's face melted into a look of regret.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"GET UP, LOSERS! PREPARE FOR A DAY FULL OF HEADACHES AND STRIVE!" Emboar screamed through the loudspeaker.

The campers shuffled over to the mess hall, and ate their 'food' in silence. Yeah, right. The mess hall's air was polluted with sound, from the innocent chit-chat what exactly was in the 'food', to the quiet mutters filled with vile words.

"Speaking of food, becoming a vegetarian was a huge _**missed steak**_."

Espeon grabbed the little doll and prepared to snap its neck, when Sylveon snatched it out of her paws. "May I do the honors?" The ribbon covered pokemon threw it at the ground with pure hate, and started to jump on it. "Stupid. Annoying. Creepy. Idiot, doll!" He shouted over the other noise, the insides of the doll being crushed before Purrloin's eyes.

"My son...My slightly annoying son…You killed him!" The dark type wiped his eyes, and glared daggers at the gangster. "You have made a powerful enemy today…" Espeon started to giggle, then it burst out onto a full on laugh.

"What's so funny?" Growled Sylveon who was glaring right back at Purrlion.

"What is so obviously humorous," The psychic gasped in between her dorky laughs. "Is that Purrlion is so caring for this stupid piece of metal, and that you, Sylveon, have so much hate towards it!"

"...That's not very funny." Loppuny commented, from the table next to them.

Altalria looked at them with confusion.

"I don't get it." Luxray derped. Arcanine shushed him.

"Exactly!" Purrlion yelled. "HE WAS MY SON!" Espeon laughed harder.

**-000-**

"**What is WRONG with these people! Ugh, I am NOT liking this dude. And just when I thought he was kinda cool!" Purrlion sniffed.**

**-000-**

"**Did that punk just say that he was a powerful opponent? Against me and my dragons? Ha! Consider the challenge accepted." The fairy type smirked.**

**-000-**

Makoto laughed nervously. "Heh heh, um Purrlion maybe you should sit down…"

"Yes, indeed!" Espeon flicked a tear from her eye.

Meanwhile, just two tables to the right, Budew was awkwardly watching Happiny eat.

"Uh, so,"

"Nope.."

"Happiny, do you want to talk-"

"No, Budew!"

"Please, what can I do to regain your trust!?" The fanboy blurted. "Whoops, sorry…" He blushed.

**-000-**

"**H-he asked s-so nicely, and I kind of missed t-talking to him...B-but I don't want to just GIVE him m-my trust. Me and Rocky agreed on something that will be just ri-right." Happiny nodded.**

**-000-**

"N-no no, its fine." The egg like pokemon said calmly, brushing off her apron. "In fact, I know what you can do to r-regain that t-trust." She smirked. "To prove th-that you care, and that you aren't u-using me. I want you to not talk about those st-stupid tests, and Sir Gallade for the next two days."

"The tests aren't not that stupid…"

"S-see? Y-you kind of already f-failed."

"Wait that's not really fair-"

"J-just kidding," Happiny giggled. "Ok. Starting...Now."

**-000-**

"**That doesn't seem so hard…" Budew tried to keep a smile on his face. "Who am I kidding, she will never trust me again."**

**-000-**

Braixen and Staraptor were continuing to confide in each other, but it was obvious that the starter was watching Luxray and Arcanine, who was trying to explain how to play the guitar to the wild cat.

"And so, do you think we should kick him off?"

"Wait what?"

Staraptor took off her mustache glasses and looked Braixen straight into the eye. "Should. We. Kick. Off. Sylveon?"

"Um, sure! I mean, he is kind of a control freak, if you know what I mean."

"Then it's settled." The bird put back on her glasses, and gave a sinister grin. "You're going down, chees-o."

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! CHALLENGE TIME!" Frillish boomed, stepping on Emboars' face while hopping on to one of the tables.

"Ugh, what's it going to be now?" Whimscott groaned, tapping her platform shoes. "Cliff diving?"

"NO! We actually got this idea from the Hoopa girls' conversation last night."

"You were eavesdropping!?" Braixen yelled, as she reached for her lasso and gripped on to her hat.

"You basically gave your soul to Giratina signing up for this show. So yes. Anyways, remember when Emboar said this day will be full of headache and strive?" Emboar chuckled.

"Yes, he isn't lying. I'm having one right now…" Sylveon quipped.

Arcanine nodded in agreement. "Word."

"Ahem, ahem!" Frillish cleared his throat mockingly. "Well, I hope you do remember, especially the 'headache' part. Because this challenge is all about the annoyance."

Everyone glared at Braixen, Staraptor, and Happiny. Sylveon and Arcanine looked smug.

**-000-**

"**This is perfect!" The gangster pumped his tattooed paw. "Now I have an perfect-"**

**-000-**

"**Excuse, to get Braixen," Arcanine explained. **

**-000-**

"**Staraptor, that sh*tty cracker worshiper,"**

**-000-**

"**That piece of TS*, out of my fur!"**

**-000-**

"J-just great…" murmured Happiny to Staraptor, who sighed in agreement.

"Like I said," The host smiled at the campers' misery. "Remember. , me and Emboar will guide you too the most boring place ever. Come,"

They went straight past the Poffin kitchen, to the right, and kept on walking. Finally they reached a calm automatic door, and went inside the airconditioned room. There were chairs lined up against the wall neatly, and book shelves filled with golf magazines. It also smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Welcome campers, to the...Waiting room!" Frillish announced with a flourish of his tentacle.

"So um, what are we supposed to do?!" Whimscott puffed.

"Wait, of course. It's kind of in the name. But that's not all," He snapped and Emboar started to put on metal collars on every contestant. "Those are heat collars. They change color depending on your mood,"

"So...Mood necklaces?" Loppuny asked. "I have like, a billion of those."

"Cool!" Skitty chirped.

"No, these are different. They change precisely to mood,"

"Um, yeah, just like mood necklaces!" Loppuny pouted.

"Shut up," Sylveon snarled.

"Don't you mean heat?" Espeon said in the most smarty-pants way possible.

"QUIET! Ahem, anyways, it calculates heat emotion whatever! But it turns a deep purple when you get really angry. Or in this case, annoyed. The point of this challenge is to stay in this boring waiting room, the longest. If you are called by the 'doctor',"

Emboar came in with a nurses' outfit, 3 sizes too small."What I do for money...What are you laughing at, brat?!" Smoke fumed out of his nose.

"Nothing…" Makoto and Luxray said trying to keep a straight face.

"When you are called by the…'doctor', I mean, 'nurse'..." Frillish giggled. "That means that you are boring, and you are out. As in, you aren't annoying anybody."

The campers stared gravely.

"B-but what happens when you g-get really annoyed?" Happiny stammered.

"This happens." A slightly burnt Oddish intern was placed in the room, with a collar. Then Emboar yelled; "YO MAMA SO ODD...ISH!"

"OH MY ARCEUS STOP!" His collar turned the dangerous lavender, and the place where he was standing sprung up, he teared through the paper roof, and he flew higher and higher...Until he was only a star.

"Oh my…" Altalria gulped. As did Makoto.

**-000-**

"**See, I have this um...Phobia...Of water." Makoto's face was beet red.**

**-000-**

"Unfortunately, none of you are as light as Oddish…" The host sighed. "But you'll make it to the pond, out back." The jellyfish stuck his thumb behind him. "The point of all this, to annoy as much people on the other team as possible. The only rule is that you can't fall asleep or anything that will prevent you from being extremely annoyed."

**-000-**

"**Only rule huh?" Espeon's face curved into a smile.**

**-000-**

"The last pokemon standing, the team that pokemon is on, wins. Wakarimashita?"

"Wakarimashita!" The campers responded.

"Purrlion?" The twin tailed pokemon walked up to the feline, as the campers started to scatter around the paper roofed room.

"What? Can you just stop being _**daggar-l? **_The constantly bugging one?"

"Says the moron, no loser, who spews out random puns!" Espeon snapped.

"Fine. What is it?"

"So I have this plan…" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm in. " The knife lover smiled.

Braixen was fiddling with her claws, looking nervous.

**-000-**

"**Why does this challenge have to be so dang quiet? I really want to start annoying somebody, but I don't know how! And worse yet I'm on the edge of exploding with boredom!" Braixen clutched some of the fur on her chest.**

**-000-**

Just then, a certain psychic type came in her way.

"Oh great." The cow girl mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. You see Arcanine over there?"

Braixen nodded. "Um, yeah. I'm not blind y'know."

Espeon rolled her eyes. "Point taken. Anyways, see how he's over there with Luxray?"

"How exactly is this helping me?!" Braixen gritted her teeth.

"Just go over there and flirt. It'll really tick off Arcanine."

"Why, thank you." Braixen smiled.

"You are most very welcome." The eeveelution smiled coyly.

She adjusted her hat, and took a beeline for Luxray. "Hey Lux!"

"HEY!" He shouted. "ARCANINE WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT META...META…"

"Metaphorical, is the word bro." Arcanine said sweetly, then gave the opposing fire type a glare.

"THAT WORD BANDAGES! AND SEE PEE ARE!" The electric type started laughing hysterically.

"CPR," Arcanine corrected, laughing a bit himself. He smugly cocked his head at Braixen, who cleared her throat.

"Well, then Lux. If you want to talk about, um that boring medical junk…" The fox's' words were literally fire. "Go ahead. But if you want to talk about how to ride a Tauros barebacked, come to me."

"WHOA, OK!" Luxray trotted over to the starter. Arcanine was breathing heavily, his collar going from green to red…

"Quickly!" Espeon signaled to Purrlion, who nodded. He shoved a struggling Budew next to the fire type, and his collar started to change too. Soon, both of them launched through the air.

**-000-**

"**See, the mood collars, react to heat. They do this because in them are thermotropic liquid crystals. These crystals will change to a warmer color if the wear is angered, since the body temperature is much higher. And fire types, well they get extra hot when provoked. So much that it's enough to fuel 2 mood collars!" Espeon look proud of herself.**

**-000-**

"**Well, at least I don't have Happiny watching what I say. Maybe Arcanine will be fine for another trivia round so I can let off some steam." a dripping Budew grinned.**

**-000-**

Braixen stared at them with slitted eyes. "Why you…"

"WHAT DOES THE _**PHOX **_SAY!?" The ninja sang off key at the top of his lungs. Luxray started to dance. "THIS IS MY JAM!"

"WHAT DOES THE _**PHOX**_ SAY?! RING DING DING DING DING DA DING DA DING!"

"NO! Stop! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!" Braixens' collar, as well as everyone else's, changed into a warmer color.

"Not this song…" Whimscott grumbled. Loppuny shuddered. "I had to do a commercial for this!"

Altalria inhaled sharply. "This song...Is just sound! Not music at all!"

But it was Braixen's collar that went the fastest. Espeon psychic-ed Happiny next to Braixen, showing no mercy.

"Uh-oh." The pink one whispered. _POW!_

**-000-**

"**DANG IT!" Budew cursed. "I didn't even get to season 2, and...Darn."**

**-000-**

After another verse of the horrid singing, Altalria started to go nuts.

"THE MUUUUSIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" And she went airborne. Without the help of her wings.

Whimscott had been observing how Espeon and Purrlion were annoying the others. So she decided to go to her 'good' friend. Makoto.

"Hey, Makoto...You look kind of, I don't know, lonely. I bet you sure wish Haruka was here, hm?"

**-000-**

"**Look, if I become the last one standing, I'll be like, a hero!" Whimscott flipped her hair.**

**-000-**

"**I know she doesn't mean to be mean, and that she's just concerned...But. It. Is. Really. Irking. MEEEEE…" The water type clenched his molars.**

**-000-**

"Oh trust me. I wish he was here too. We had such nice talks… But we never gave him a proper goodbye."

"nnng….." Makoto's mood collar was getting a fuming red.

_Its working! _Whimscott smiled sympathetically. "I wish I was nicer to him."

"ARRGH!" The water phobic water type blasted away.

**-000-**

"**WET WET WET WET WEE-EET!" Makoto cried.**

**-000-**

Skitty watched from afar and snarled. "See this is why we can't be friends." She stalked over to Loppuny. The actress was relaxing on her chair, arguing with Espeon. "No, not necessarily."

"But you don't even have the resources, to know if Arceus was in an egg!" She fumed.

"Not necessarily." Loppuny smirked.

"STOP SAYING 'NOT NECESSARILY!'"

Purrlion joined in. "Then I'll say it for her. Not necessarily!"

Espeon's collar was even more purple than herself now. "Why, Purrlion?! YOU IDI-TELE TUBBIE!" She screeched.

"Because I still don't forgive you for laughing at my doll." Purrlion said over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

And she was gone.

**-000-**

"**Thanks to growing up in a full house, I am the annoying queen!" Lopunny struck a pose.**

**-000-**

Skitty tapped Lopunny's shoulder to get her attention.

While at the other side of the small room, Sylveon and Staraptor were having a heated conversation, I mean argument. If you could call it that. Both of their collar colors reaching high and higher.

"CRACKERS!"

"CHEESE!"

"CRACKERS! BECAUSE CHEESE IS FOR LOSERS!"

"CHEESE IS FOR LOSERS!? HA!"

"Oh so you agree with me, huh?" Staraptor sassily swayed her body.

"Over my dead body…" The gangster's gaze hardened as he saw the little feline approach them.

"Oh,him."

**-000-**

"**So, I see the twerp has come to play with fire...Dragon fire…" Sylveon smirked.**

**-000-**

"**HA! SYLVEON IS GOING DOWN! I am sooo winning this."**

Purrlion calmly walked into their conversation. "So Staraptor...I hear that you think that cheese is much better."

"Crackers." She corrected.

"Well sure. And I hear that Sylveon here," He said the gangsters name like poison. "Thinks that crackers are better? Well, I personally agree with Staraptor."

"HA!"

The ribbon adorned leader's face darkened. "What did you say?"

"I said that I agreed with that bird over there."

"WHAAAAT!?" The rage could be seen a mile away. "WHY I'LL CRUSH YOU! YOU PUSHED YOUR LIMITS TOO FAR TODAY, IMMA GONNA…" Before he could lay a paw on the calm cat, he was closer to the sky than the ground.

"Thanks!" Staraptor gave the ninja a goofy smile.

"Think nothing of it. By the way, funny faces are overrated. In fact, they are STUPID!"

The flying type was making a face herself, but it wasn't very funny.

"What. Did. You. SayAAAAAGH!"

Purrlion looked for a new victim, but only saw Loppuny and Skitty.

"Thats right, I think we should DUMP WHIMSCOTT!" The Hoenn kitty said the last two words just loud enough for Whimscott to hear.

"Aw, she isn't that bad…"

"Who are you kidding, YES SHE IS!"

Whimscott could not stand it. She barged right in between the two. "Don't listen to her. She's just a selfish brat who wants you for herself!"

"Then what are you, huh!?" Skitty objected, face redder than Valentine's day.

"Someone who is downright F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Just like Loppuny."

"Um thanks but…" The bunny stammered.

"But you aren't, Whimscott! You are just an insecure, hair maniac, who only preys on me because I'm rich!"

"Shh! Just shut your trap, spoiled! Lets handle this fairly…" Fluffy head eyed Loppuny. "Loppuny honey, why don't you decide. Choose!"

**-000-**

"**Oh, sh**." The Sinnoh pokemon covered her face. "Just...Sh**."**

**-000-**

"Uh…"

Purrlion glanced intently. This was getting good.

"I…"

Skitty beckoned towards her. Whimscott gave her a confident look.

"I...I..If I have to, I'll choose….Skitty."

"WHAT!?" The grass-fairy type seethed.

"Yes! Thank you Loppuny!" Skitty squealed.

"FINE! Just...Fine. And plus…" An angry tear rolled down The Unova pokemon's face. "You were never that pretty anyways!" And with that, she flung off, arms crossed, and face twisted into a scowl.

"D-don't believe her, Loppuny. You are indeed very beautiful!"

"Stop, Skitty." The actress's voice trembled. "J-just stop! I AM JUST...SO FED UP WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! I SLEPT IN THE CONFESSIONAL LAST NIGHT! THE FREAKING CONFESSIONAL! I am fed up with your arguing, and putting me on the spot! I try to be nice! I try to tolerate! But this...This is the LAST STRAW! So, please! I can't stand it any more! I am unfriending Whimscott AND you from Facebook and real life! AUGH!" The glass of her collar shattered, and she took of like an airplane.

Skitty gasped, tears staining her face. "WAIT, I'M SORRY…" she took hold of one of the actress's long ears and took off with her.

"Woah…" Purrlion covered his mouth. "That was...Intense." He scanned the room. "And it looks like I WON! OH YEAH, OH YEAH! Look, viewers, how my _**sharp **_mind got me through this! And the way my katana shines! CUZ I JUST WON!"

"Wait a sec!" Frillish pointed to figure dancing, behind a couple of chairs.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!" Luxray was still dancing to the internet tune.

"Pfft, this is nothing." The ninja walked over to the electric cat.

"Hey, Lux."

"Yeah?"

"Football and nachos, suck."

"As in like, a vacuum cleaner?" Luxray cocked his head.

"No, like it's stupid."

"Well they never went to school." Luxray shrugged.

"Like you?" Purrlion laughed.

"Yeah. I skip class a lot."

"What,why?"

"I don't know! Oh wait I do know...CUZ IMMA AWESOME!"

Purrlion face palmed himself.

"Why'd ya hit yourself? Did you not go to school either?"

"I did too go to school…" The dark type gritted his teeth.

"Oh. So, what were we talking about again?"

"About how you're stupid!" Purrlion spat.

"That seems fair."

"WHY WON'T YOU GET...ANNOYED!?"

"Oh, is that what you want? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER! LET'S HAVE AN ANNOYING DANCE PAR-TAY!"

"Oooh my head…." The bipedal cat stepped back, clutching his head. "Why so stupid!?"

"Oh, I know how to help! Wanna veggie smoothie!?"

"NOO! NEVER! AAAAAAAAHH!"

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!" Frillish held up Luxray's paw. "What did I win?" Luxray bounced in excitement.

"Never mind. I want to see the Diances, at the fire please."

**-000-**

"**What Loppuny did was really brutal." Makoto noted. "But Purrlion is the one who lost…"**

**-000-**

"**Purrloin's voice is HORRIBLE!" Altalria wailed. **

**-000-**

"**Well, even though Purrlion did betray me...I still might need him in the future…"**

**-000-**

"**Oh, just great. Everyone is probably going to vote me off." Loppuny grumbled. "So I guess Purrlion it it is…" **

**-000-**

The Diance 's sat on their stumps, and since they visited here so often, they sort of already claimed their own stump.

"So, the ones that are safe are...Altalria, Whimscott, Skitty, Makoto and Espeon…" Frillish flicked the poffins to their owners. "Loppuny,"

The rabbit looked up, acknowledging her name.

"You are on the chopping block for exploding on your only two friends on the island."

She looked over at them, to see a mix of disappointment and anger. She sighed. "Ok..."

"Purrlion,"

"I know! I lost! Dang it!" The ninja hissed.

"Well then. The one going home tonight is…

…

…

Loppuny."

The rabbit gave her best Baby Doll eyes. "I knew it…" She silently boarded onto the sling shot herself. "Fire at will, doc."

"With pleasure." Emboar let loose of the huge rubber band.

"Well, aren't you going to say good bye?" He asked the two Diance girls.

"We have some thinking to do." Skitty muttered. Frillish pushed past them to fill up the screen.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL. DRAMA. POOOFFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

And yeah. ** Remember to vote for who will transfer to team Diance!**

If you want to send a letter!

**Dear, (camper).**

**(Stuff you want to say)**

**From, (mom, dad, ect.)**

**Gift: Optional.**

**I hoped you like it. Review if you liked it, or if you think it needs improvement.**

-Backspace


	9. Chapter 7 Happy Oktober!

**A/N: What is up, skaters? ACE ATTORNEY IS UP THAT'S WHAT. That series is killing me. Sorry I didn't update in a while...Let's just say 7th grade has a lot more homework than 6th grade. This was supposed to be a Halloween special, but I didn't finish in time D'X**

**Anyways, try and find almost or all the Ace Attorney references, (includes some typos) PM me all the typos and references you found and we'll figure out a prize. (Like next elimination, challenge ideas, ships you want to see canon, immunities…)**

**Happy late Halloween, and super belated Chinese Moon Festival!**

**THIS IS PART 1 AND 2 COMBINED**

* * *

**DIANCES**

**Altalria**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Haruka (ELIMINATED)**

**Alakazam (ELIMINATED)**

**Loppuny (ELIMINATED)**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**HOOPAS**

**Staraptor**

**Luxray**

**Arcanine**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**Raen (ELIMINATED)**

**Bellossom (ELIMINATED)**

**Sylveon**

* * *

**DIANCE GIRLS**

Skitty burst out in tears, but the cries of emotion fell on deaf ears. Whimscott stood at the opposing corner of the room, pouting and scowling.

"Have anything to say for yourself, you little prick?"

"Oh so _I'm _the prick?! Why...Why...You're right…" Tears swelling in her eyes, the small feline dare showed weakness in front of her opponent. "I really am a prick. I put Loppuny and yourself in an uncomfortable position...For my own selfishness. I really am a…" Her voice cracked.

"You said it, not me." Whimscott muttered, although she was starting to tear up too.

Head lowered and voices softer than a whisper, "I'm sorry, Skitty."

"D-did you say something?" Skitty asked, wiping her face.

"NOPE! No, no, I didn't say...Anything." The unovian smirked. "But I bet you owe me an apology."

"Well! I never….hahahahahahahahaha…." The young feline snorkeled.

"W-what's so funny!? Are you...MOCKING ME!?"

Skitty continued to giggle. "No, it's just...Me!? Saying sorry!? To you? Ha! Should be the other way around." She squeezed into her laughs.

"WHAAAAT!?" Whimscott puffed her cheeks.

Altalria watched from afar, a plan forming in that head of hers. She had not quite forgotten the rudeness she was greeted with when she met Whimscott. Of course, she wanted Whimscott to be eliminated...But she didn't want to raise suspicion. And on top of that, she still needed her team to win; with the money she could do just about anything she wanted too...Altalria didn't exactly want to risk it. So she needed others to do it. Others like...Makoto. And maybe even Skitty.

"Hah, foolish fools." Espeon huffed. "They think that they could just be friends all of a sudden, I could tell."

Excellent idea.

**-000-**

"**I've been focusing so much on Makoto, that I lost my chance with Skitty. Or...Have I?" The puffy pokemon grinned the grin that meant it was time for her alter ego to talk. "Perhaps...If we bring it to a breaking point. Have them lose their trust? Thank you, dear Espeon."**

**-000-**

* * *

**DIANCE BOYS**

"Today, was super duper close." Purrlion brushed some sweat from his brow.

"I almost got booted off…Oh yeah, did you vote for me, Makoto?"

"No. Why?" Makoto scratched his head

Purrlion lifted his shoulders, and started to sharpen his kanata. "Just wondering if I can trust you."

The weasel practically erupted. "What, why!? We've been sharing this room for about a week, and you still didn't trust me!? Harsh!"

"Well excuse me...But you can't be to _**shore, **_I mean, I don't want to end up as helpless like a _**beached wailord **_if I misplace my trust."

"Fair enough. I guess," Makoto sighed. "You do know we're getting transfers from Hoopa, right?"

The ninja rolled his eyes. "Duh. We're gonna have a whole lot of backstabbers."

The water type scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Or, uh, maybe could have some new friends…?"

"Pfft! Friends!? Unlikely!"

The optimist focused his gaze on what seemed to be interesting rock on the ground.

**-000-**

"**Don't tell Purrlion, but I am seriously hoping that some friends come to this team...Because I probably need one." Makoto bit his lower lip. "Of course Purrlion is considered an amigo, but…"**

**-000-**

* * *

**HOOPA'S**

Frillish had all of them rounded up in the mess hall. It was 10:00 pm, October 30.

"Alright losers, two of you will be transporting to team Diance, and I don't want any whining from you punks. Got it?" Emboar barked.

The whole team shivered, but nodded in agreement. Frillish cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyways, we asked the media…"

"That isn't good..." Budew grumbled

"And they came to the conclusion that one of the transfers will be Sylveon and... "

The gangster rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

Braixen tensed up. No way was she going to move to the other team. No cattle wrangling way. And if she were to be selected she will fight.

**-000-**

"**First is first; I have friends here. Staraptor and Happiny. don't think I would be able to fight 'em...And secondly...If Raen was right, then, if I do have a chance with Lux...I refuse to back down!" The cowgirl pumped her fist in determination.**

**-000-**

Happiny tugged on her small pony tail. "P-please…" she whispered. "I-I don't w-want to go…"

Budew started to mutter random Sir Gallade facts.

"Shhh…" Luxray clamped Budew's mouth. "Its making me more nervous-y! I don't want to be with Sylveon…"

"You mean Mr. Scary Fairy?" Arcanine shifted his gaze, he was sweating and anxious sweat.

The said gangster growled, and they all flinched.

"AND…" Frillish said a bit louder, trying to get their attention. It failed to do so.

Staraptor wasn't really paying attention, her gaze drifting. The rest of the team members returned to their murmuring when…

"I SAID, ANDDDDD..." Frillish banged a gavel three times. "STOP IGNORING ME! Ahem. The second person transferring to Disgusted Diance is...Arcanine."

**-000-**

**Arcanine's eye twitched. "FFFFFFFFFFU-"**

**-000-**

Braixen withheld her joyful scream therapy.

Emboar pounded his fist. "SILENCE! And stay silent, until Frillish calls for the rest of the Diances."

* * *

**MESS HALL**

Frillish shoved the two new former Hoopas at the Diances.

"Hope you like these new 'friends'." He snickered.

"NOW GET IN LINE AND EAT THEM SLOP AND PRETEND THEIR SNACKROOS." Emboar fumed.

The Diances eyed their new teammates with deep suspicion. "Salutations." Espeon greeted coldly. "I suggest you be helpful in today's challenge."

"HEY! Who made you queen!? If anything I should be saying those words." Sylveon snarled.

"Hey yourself." Purrlion glared _**daggers **_at one of the newest members.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I just went there.**

* * *

"Um, let's not fight…" Makoto stumbled, hinting at Arcanine to help him.

"Yeah...Don't." He clenched his jaw.

**-000-**

"**It's like Palkia, Dialga, AND Arceus have a problem with me! What in the reverse world did I do to end up in this situation!?" Arcanine seethed.**

**-000-**

"Zip it, hippies." Whimscott flipped her hair. "Don't think that your so nice or whatever. You're going down."

Skitty bit her lip. "Uh Whimscott that's not very…" Altalria stopped her by whispering in her ear.

"Don't bother trying to reform her. That's who she is. Not exactly the best friend hm?"

"Thanks for the advice...But I'm gonna try." Skitty whispered back. "Whimscott...That wasn't very nice."

The Unovian faced her friend. The cat braced for impact...And received none.

"Thanks for telling me…Sorry Arcanine and Makoto."

The fully evolved water type gaped at her "...Did you just…?" Arcanine was just as shocked.

"Uh, apology accepted."

Skitty smiled triumphantly at Altalria, as she mouthed 'See?'

**-000-**

"**Looks like I'll have to push just a BIT harder…" The cloud like pokemon mused.**

**-000-**

Braixen was busily talking Starators ear off, for once the tables turned. "Can you believe this!? And I thought the miracle never happen!"

"I see! Your soooo lucky. It's like fate is pointing you towards this destiny!"

"I know right!?"

"...S-so does this mean Luxray will be my d-dad?" Happiny asked.

Braixen turned redder than her flamethrowers fire. "W-What?"

"W-well you take care of me, s-s-so doesn't that mean you're m-my my mom?"

"No it's a bit more complicated than that." Staraptor smiled. "But I wish it was that simple...As simple as banana split!"

Happiny giggled. "O-ok...It's just th-that in m-my sisterhood, I d-don't have a m-mother. S-so I don't g-get it."

Braixen hugged Happiny ferociously. "It's ok Happiny! I know what it's like! Calm down! EVERYTHING WILL BE OK."

"Wh-what…?"

**-000-**

"**OH MAN DO I FEEL GUILTY...I had no idea Happiny felt like I was her mother...And I was neglecting her...Oh my Arceus I think I'm going to throw away the best opportunity in my life." Braixen wiped a tear.**

**-000-**

"Staraptor…" Braixen was still holding Happiny. "Do you think I'll be an idiot if I don't go over and flirt with Luxray all day and instead...Take care of Happiny?"

"SAY WHAT!? YES! Even I will think you're an idiot!"

The cow girl took a deep breath. "Then take care of her. I need to get myself... a man."

"W-well that is ce-certainly dr-dramatic." Happiny giggled awkwardly. "I never wanted to get in the way of whatever Braixen is doing with her life."

**-000-**

"**Look, I care for Happiny. But Braixen is being a real party pooper. To herself out of anything!" Staraptor threw her wings in the air.**

**-000-**

"**The w-way of my sisterhood is p-pretty simple. O-once we are born, our mothers return to wh-what we do. Study t-the art of e-eggs. W-we believe th-that each egg has li-life and th-there for in n-need of protection...Th-there's a huge library though, s-so I kind of h-had to figure it out." Happiny bashfully scratched the back of her head.**

**-000-**

Budew was eavesdropping behind the confessional. "Huh. Sort of like the Steel Empoleon...Sisterhoods where they don't have mothers. Looks like I have something to talk about with her!" He chirped.

"Hey!"

"MY GOODNESS GRA- O-oh, its just y-you, Budew."

"Uh, so I heard about your life in the sisterhood...And uh, could you tell me more about it?"

Happiny was slightly shocked. "W-wait...Y-you sure you d-don't want to talk a-about whatever y-you want t-to talk about?"

"Nope!"

She smiled. "O-ok then…"

"ITS CHALLENGE TIIIIME!" Frillish smiled manically, on top of his announcement table.

"MAH NACHOS!" Luxray complained.

"Can it, loud mouth. Guys, guess why I'm so excited!?" Frillish giddily clapped his tentacles.

Arcanine snorted. "Its probably not anything we'd be excited about…"

"I INVITED YOUR PARENTS! Thats right, guys. Isn't it spookily hilarious?! Happy Halloween! Whee!"

Emboar rolled his eyes. "Sorry guys...Halloween High. It's a...ghost thing." He coughed awkwardly. "Follow me." Emboar picked up the laughing host like a rolled up newspaper, as they headed for the deck, Frillish still laughing.

Braixen sighed. "I wish I could see my parents again…"

"But aren't they coming?!" Luxray asked.

"Well they would...But they can't…"

"Huh!? Do I not understanding because I don't go to school?"

"No...It's fine, Luxray." She smiled contently.

**-000-**

"**I wish I went to school..." Luxray sighed.**

**-000-**

"**That's the thing; Luxray always cheers me up, With his stu-I mean, ignorance, and ever so golden eyes…." Braixen swooned.**

**-000-**

"Uhhhh…" A Pyroar with a hard hat stared skeptically at the crazy ghost jellyfish. "Son, you told me this place was safe."

Arcanine's gloomy expression vanished, replaced with a smile to rival the sun. "Dad!" He embraced the pyroar, who noogied him. "Son, you ok!? I mean, the pokemon here don't seem...Safe." He eyed the host, and a Houndoom with shades.

"What are you looking at, punk?" the Houndoom shouldered his way to his own son. "Sylveon. What's cooking? The dragons miss you…"

Both of them laughed hysterically. He punched the frilly pokemon lightly, whispering in his ear: "I don't like the Arcanine. He seems…" The Houndoom glared at the rainbow brimmed hat.

"Good."

"I know, father. I...Dislike him as well."

"SKITTY DARLING!" A Gardevoir flipped the silk scarf around her neck. "What are you doing among this...Low life?"

"Mom!" Skitty complained.

"Who are you calling 'low life!?'" a Lilligant crossed her arms. "I find that a very offencive term...Do you wish to be sued!?" She got interrupted by her daughter, Whimscott.

"Mom...Don't ruin my life with your overprotective-ness!"

"DAD!" Luxray bounded toward a Stoutland with a tie.

"Oh Luxray! How have you been? All the coaches are talking about you, you know?"

Budew hopped over to his mother, a Roselia with a pretty, but random, dress, like it just got thrown on.

"Mom, this place is awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah," She whispered in his ear. "This was unexpected...How long do I have to stay?"

"Just until the challenge is over...So all day."

"Ugh."

A Liepard, with stitches down his face, was sewing a small doll in the shade of a tree, stitch by stitch.

"Dad."

His face broke into a smile. "Purrlion! Look, I'm making little plushies of EVERYONE on this island. I saw how they just LOVED yours."

"Um dad…"

"Yes, son. And so should you. Remember your job." He said, finishing up a Budew doll, pressing it. "I'm gay for Sir Gallade." It squeaked.

"Classic." The Liepard smiled, tossing the doll to it's offended grass look alike.

A Glameow greeted her daughter, with a nod.

"I expect nothing but pure destruction of the others from you." She said, barely glancing up.

"Yes, mother."

A doll landed by her paws. "Precisely!" It mockingly mimicked the eeveelution. Espeon teared it apart via Psychic.

Braixen, Altalria, Staraptor,Makoto, and Happiny sighed.

"I-I wished I h-had p-parents…"

Braixen hugged the pink rock holder. "I wished mine were here…"

Arcanine glanced at the cow girl...And gave the smuggest smile she's ever seen.

"Why that whipper snapper…"

**-000-**

"**Braixen's parents aren't here! Ha! Finally, something I have that she doesn't." Arcanine grinned.**

**-000-**

"**That tiger wannabee better look out! Because parent or not, I'm gonna whip his sorry ass!" She cracked her lasso like a whip. "No seriously, he's worse than Billy Bob Jhons back south."**

**-000-**

"**I hate to see my friends sad...So it's time to cheer 'em up!" Staraptor goofily adjusted her mustache glasses.**

**-000-**

"It's ok guys! We can still win...I bet Rocky thinks so."

Happiny whispered to her rock. "Y-you're right! H-he does think s-so!"

"Taking advice from a mere rock? The thing doesn't even breath." Altalria sniffed.

**-000-**

"**My chances of getting Skitty and Makoto on my side are getting slim. I have no time to talk with clumps of minerals!" The cloud bird huffed.**

**-000-**

Emboar cleared his throat to get the attention of the campers.

"Uh, since Frillish is not feeling well, I'll be the host. And if anyone was a problem with it, they can take that, hold it, and shove it up their ass."

"Why I never!"

"Mom!" Whimscott covered her mouth.

"Anyways, the challenge is, to do some of the basic October trials. Making jack 'o lanterns, searching for the face in the moon, and throwing some pumpkin pie. You and your parents will do a race to do all. The first partnership that finishes team, wins. To the orphans,"

Makoto glared. "Hey! I DO have parents!"

"Partner up, Altalria with Makoto. And Braixen, Staraptor, and Happiny, go as a threesome. GOOOOO!"

**-000-**

"**Yeeeessssss….I can finally get under Maaaakotoooo's skiiin." A grinning Altalria hiss.**

**-000-**

"**Uh, is it me or does Altalria...Like me?" The water weasel asked uncertainly.**

**-000-**

Espeon and her mother arrived to the first section, the ghost story section, with Purrlion and his dad trailing behind.

"Why'd you rip my doll?" The Liepard asked, hurt.

"It was annoying." Glameow stated. "I'm glad you saw my daughters' demonstration of her strength. Prepare to...As young folks say, 'Go down.'"

"Try us." Liepard muttered in response.

**-000-**

"**Wow, Espies mom is really mean…" Purrlion sniffed. "My dad puts **_**sew**_ **much effort into those dolls! They mean a lot to him. I guess that means we just have to crush them!"**

**-000-**

"**So it's Purrloin's dad that makes these insulting dolls?! Makes sense, I presume." The psychic type pondered. "My mother has the right idea, not showing weakness. Especially toTHEM."**

**-000-**

With a voice colder than the frost on the cool autumn ground, Purrlion read the instructions.

"Make a jack 'o lantern with the provided pumpkins, and hold on to it for the rest of today's challenge. Once you reach the finish line there will be a pumpkin judge to judge your pumpkin. The judge will only judge the first 2 pumpkins, so you better hurry... Arceus, he's impatient."

The ninja glanced at his past partner in crime with newfound rivalry, which she gladly returned. With one more sign of recognition, and a flash of fury, both teams started shoving around for the best pumpkins, carving them with a slash of claws, and heading for the next part with fast paced paws. With more than enough time to spare.

The others weren't half as swift. Arcanine and his dad, along with Sylveon and his dad, arrived next.

"Oooh you guys are cruising for a bruisin'." Houndoom smirked. " 'specially you, f*g." He nodded over to Arcanine, and his gangster son sneered.

**-000-**

"**Ok, if our team loses this, Sylveon is getting and his 'oh-so-cool' dad is getting OUT." Arcanine hissed.**

**-000-**

"HOLD IT! You should give my son the respect he deserves!" Pyroar slammed his paw onto the frosty ground, causing the frozen dew to melt.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Sylveon adverted his eyes. Then laughed like a maniac with his dad.

**-000-**

"**Look, I'm not homophobic...But COME ON. It's to funny. I didn't want to lose popularity points at first, but with my dad, they wouldn't dare." The vicious fairy smirked.**

**-000-**

Arcanine sunk his claws into the ground, and started looking for a pumpkin. With said claws, he carved out a surprisingly realistic portrait of Sylveon. And his father slashed through it with twitching eyes, ignoring the urban duo's slurs.

"Let's go." He murmured.

"Heh." Sylveon launched a clawed pumpkin in the air, and the king of Dark Lava, scorched it into a crisp.

"If them punks think they gonna win to us...They damn wrong." And with that, they sprinted after the two fire types.

Makoto and Altalria reached the pumpkin patch next, along with Braixen, Staraptor, and Happiny.

"So, Makoto, still missing that friend of yours, Haruka?"

"N-not so much now."

**-000-**

"**No matter, I can probably still persuade him…" The cloudy bird mused.**

**-000-**

After crafting their pumpkins, just a tad faster than the other group, Altalria continued to pelt the weasel with questions.

**-000-**

"**She's been doing this ALL DAY! ALL. DAY. At first I was flattered, but now, ugh. This is just objectionable." The Sinnoian sighed.**

**-000-**

Budew and his mom along with Luxray and his dad, reached the challenge next.

"So the football team at Ivy U wants to recruit you, Lux. Imagine, it'll make you a star!"

"But dad, I wanna join the Jubilife Jirachi's!"

"If you do, it won't get you as famous...And I need retirement money!"

Luxray's short attention span already timed out, and was happily carving a pumpkin that looked like a football drawn by a three year old.

Budew's mom was looking at her phone and seemed to be muttering to herself.

"Uh, mom…" Her son nudged her. "We need to carve these pumpkins!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. And you still have duties on this island! Do you even have the sus-"

Budew covered his mother's mouth with a bulb. "Not here, mom!"

**-000-**

"**Ahhahahaa...You didn't hear that…" The fanboy sweated profusely.**

**-000-**

His mom rolled her eyes, and picked out a random pumpkin. Budew poked a hole in the center, and called it good.

"Modern art, right?" He joked.

Lastly, Whimscott and Skitty came with their parents.

"Skitty darling, why did you sign up for this! Your mother can't handle all this walking with her high heels! And you also know that your mother can't handle being in the presence of such peasants!" She gestured to the other pair.

"Hey, my daughter and I are just as good as you and your pity child. I bet the only reason you have her is because you had too many miscarriages with too many men, sl*t!" Lilligant snapped her fingers.

Whimscott grinned. "Buurrrn!"

Skitty glared at her new found friend.

"I mean, mom that's a bit…" Whimscott bit her lip.

**-000-**

"**Now I know how she gets it…" The pink cat sighed. "I mean my mom can be a total snob, but that was pushing the envelope."**

**-000-**

"**Oh my Arceus, my mom ruins everything!" Fluffy head scowled.**

**-000-**

That last insult shut Gardevoir up. The pairs continued to do the challenge with cold glares and stony silence.

"Look, it's the other teams! Their ahead of us!" Skitty cried. The four tried to catch up with pumpkins at hand.

Emboar stopped everyone at their tracks, excluding the two who were there before hand, but couldn't do the challenge quite yet.

"Because SOMEBODY was fighting for the instructions," Emboar glared at Purrlion and Espeon's teams. "said instructions are now in shreds. Which means that I, Emboar hafta say them too you. I will only say them once! So listen!"

Nobody was listening.

"I SAID, LISTEN! Ahem. Ok so as you can see, there are multiple card board moons scattering the floor. Only enough of them have a silhouette of Chang'e*****, from Chinese legend, on it. Only one per team please. Once you find it move to the next challenge. GO!"

* * *

**A/N: *Lesson time~ Just kidding. If you want to know more PM me or something.**

* * *

Everyone scrambled around for the shadow of the Moon Princess, throwing cardboard over their shoulders.

"Found one!" Skitty's mom held one up high and couldn't help but strut about.

"Mom…" The Hoenn kitty dragged her adoptive parent over to the next challenge.

Espeon's mom gave her a haughty eyebrow raise.

**-000-**

"**My mother expects me to be first at most things, not that I can't uphold that expectation. But sometimes it can be tough. N-not that I can't be first but…" Espeon stuttered.**

**-000-**

Budew was the next lucky winner. "I found two! Hey Happiny, you want one?"

"Y-yes thank you." The pink egg pokemon smiled sweetly.

Braixen pumped her fist. "Yes!"

Staraptor on the other wing, stared suspiciously.

**-000-**

"**Wasn't this the guy that Happiny had issues with?" The winged Hoopa picked at some loose feathers.**

**-000-**

Sylveon kept on teasing Arcanine. "So, heard you had the hots for that Luxray character." He sneered.

His dad smirked right with him. "I see where you're goin' with this. Youse better watch out, rainbow boy."

Pyroar growled, and stomped right up to the other dad, grabbing him by his collar. "You better watch out, yourself."

But Arcanine wasn't really paying attention.

He felt all his anger build up inside him, and secretly, a tiny part of him liked this heated passion. It made him feel like he had authority, this anger. It made him feel like he could rip up anything as he pleased, physically or verbally. It made him feel mean. And just a tiny bit of him liked that.

**-000-**

"**I don't know. I want to just rip out all my enemies hearts and rub it in the ground. But I must keep composure. I must. Stay. Calm." Arcanine took a deep breath. **

**-000-**

Then it happened. Braixen stuck out her tongue as she passed by him, cardboard moon waving.

"That bi*ch." He snarled. He chased after her, despite his father's calls, and struck her with a powerful flame. "I know why your parents didn't come today, miss cowgirl."

"And w-what would that be?" The fox tried to keep cool, she wasn't going to lost this.

"I bet your parents don't really love you. I bet they committed suicide when you were born from them."

"I-I have everything that you have, except a taste for the rainbow. We're equals."

"Everything? What about loving parents?" He spat. That left his opponent speechless, getting up silently, adjusting her hat.

"B-braixen!" Happiny cried.

Arcanine sautered off.

"Son are you ok?"

"I'm FINE, dad." His tone made his father flinch. He swiped at some moons on the floor, and picked one up with the shadow of the Moon Princess.

"Let's go."

Sylveon backed away. Who knew Arcanine could be so scary? He shuffled around for some moons and found a lucky one.

Espeon and Purrlion's teams had their own little corner that everyone avoided. Cardboard and fur was flying everywhere, but none could seem to find a lucky one. Finally, they both grabbed on to the last one in that corner. It had the face of Chang'e.

"Give it to me! I saw it first!" Purrlion whined.

"That point is invalid! It was obvious that _I_ saw it first!"

Purrlion's dad sighed. "Let go son." He instructed.

"But daaaaaaad…"

"Let. Go." And so his son obeyed.

Glameow scoffed. "Ha! Weak. Let's go Espeon."

**-000-**

**Liepard gave the confessional a foul face. "Purrlion was right. This place stinks! Anywho, I'm not weak! I just wanted to discuss something with my child."**

**-000-**

"What is it dad?" The punny ninja pouted.

"Your target. Have you located him?"

"Aw dad do I have to? Its so much work to kill somebody. Especially with cameras freaking EVERYWHERE. I bet they will have our conversation on tape!"

"Oh...They won't." Liepard flexed with claws. "I dare them to, though. And yes. This is probably our most high paying and most important mission of all. We need to kill an agent from the PLGS (Pokemon Legendary Government System), and we need to do it eventually. That's why I signed you up to this dump."

"I thought it was because you wanted to amuse yourself," Purrlion kicked some cardboard around.

"Well that too. But mostly because there's an agent here, and the agent is looking for you. Let the victim...Come to you." Liepard flicked a moon with his claws, revealing the slender silhouette

"And we're on our way."

Lilligant and Gradivior were fighting over a moon, which resulted in pissed off daughters, and a finding of a second shadow.

Luxray was dancing about, his father the one who found their piece of luck.

The only ones left was Altaira and Makoto.

"So uh, do you like me? Sorry question's been bugging me all day." Makoto laughed nervously.

"No, in fact I pretty much hate your guts." Altalria sniffed. "I mean, uh, no I just see you as an acquaintance. I really need your help to kick off Whimscott though."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was rude to me the first day, And I pLan to taKE ReVengE." The grin came back.

"LeT mE feeD off yOur aNgER." In those blood red eyes, Altalria could see pure fear. In those blood red eyes, Makto could feel true fear. He could feel the essence of a beast.

"Um, I-I-I..." Makoto mindlessly threw a cardboard moon at his partner.

A look of surprise occupied her face. The weasel waited for the worst, cold sweat creeping down his neck.

Awkward Silence. Shaking bodies. Eerie vibes.

"Look, a lucky moon! Nice findings. Let's go." The cloud bird started toward the next part of the challenge.

Makoto almost fainted from relief.

**-000-**

"**Ok I wasn't imagining things! Altalria isn't just a bit weird, she's a d-d-d-demon! O-or there's a demon in her! I must warn the others!" The water weaser chattered his teeth.**

**-000-**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the next challenge. There were pumpkin pie guns. And a simple maze. It was a freakin' pie war.

Arcanine and Sylveon along with their parents were taking the lead, shooting each other until they were basically covered in the stuff.

"Is that all you have, skittles?!" The fairy yelled.

"You wish, sir dragon fetish!" Arcanine countered.

Purrlion and Espeon's teams were next, along with Luxray's team. Budew and Braixen's team were right on their heels, shooting only to slow others down.

Makoto shouted above the noise. "FELLOW DIANCES THERE'S SOM-ARRGH!" He got shot in the mouth with rotting pumpkin pie, from what looked like Frillishes dinner. What Makoto will never know, is that the one who shot fire was Altalria.

**-000-**

"**I let my demon get ahold of me, and now I have to pay the consequences. Getting kicked off because everyone will obtain this knowledge. Or do I?" Altalria readied her pie gun. "I didn't spend time on this filthy island for nothing. And he can't stop me!"**

**-000-**

Arcanine's was reaching the end, 10 yards away, 5 yards away…

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Frillish yelled, munching on a Mental Herb. "Yeah, I found this mental herb so I could cure myself, so I could DO MY JOB. But I see that Emboar has done that for me..." Frillish scawled. "I didn't approve ANY of this! The challenge was that the parents would have 'the talk' and the-"

Emboar covered the other host's mouth. "*Sigh* Looks like that's the end of my fun. No elimination just say bye to your parents and go to bed."

"DAMNED!" Arcanine seethed. "Sorry dad. Bye, I'll miss you."

"Be sure to stand yourself tall around that gangster."

"Oh I will."

Braixen watched from the distance, fiery hatred burning a hole in her enemies head.

Happiny then hugging her, making the fox feel a bit better. Staraptor then picked them all up in a group hug. Altalria 'accidently' covering Makoto's mouth with a fluffy wing.

One by one, each camper bid farewell to their loved ones.

Budew's mother whispered ever so slightly in his ear; "Remember, you have a job. Don't contact us again with out a 24 hr. warning, and be snappy about this!"

Liepard, also reminding his dear son something important. "Think about all the knives you can buy if this is successful!"

Emboar was still holding a flailing Frillsih as we happily occupied the camera. "Tune in next time on Total. Drama. POOFFFFFFFINNN ISLAAAND!"

"PsYchE."

A demonic Altalria was roaming the woods, the moon reached its peak, its crimson color making it harder and harder for Altalria to control this demon.

"_Lone is the moon who shines on Hallows eve; not a single star to keep her company. _

_Listen to the lonely wolf's howl, the nights harmony._

_Not a soul not a spirit, will walk these dusty paths. _

_Sealing the gate to the world I trespassed. _

_A commitment is a contract, it mustn't be forgotten._

_A promise to be broken is the last judgment, on this peaceful garden." _

Altalria fell to the ground, her blood pooling into the shape of her own corpse.

Haunter grinned a wild grin, and filled the night sky with an ominous void.

"TricK oR tReaT."

* * *

**A/N: Happy fall guys. Tell me about my poem thing in the reviews please, ****and remember the poll. LOOK AT PROFILE TO SEND MAIL TO CAMPERS!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Clarification on teams below**

**DIANCES**

**Altalria**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Haruka (ELIMINATED)**

**Alakazam (ELIMINATED)**

**Loppuny (ELIMINATED)**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**Sylveon *TRANSFERRED***

**Arcanine *TRANSFERRED***

**HOOPAS**

**Staraptor**

**Luxray**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**Raen (ELIMINATED)**

**Bellossom (ELIMINATED)**

**ELIMINATION CLUB**

**Bellossom (Hoopa)**

**Haruka (Diance)**

**Alakazam (Diance)**

**Raen (Hoopa)**

**Loppuny (Diance)**

* * *

** CHECK OUT THE NEW SHIP AND RIVAL POLL**

**-backspace**


	10. Chapter 8 Rock your Rollers

**A/N: Uuuugh Holiday special my FOOT! Anyways,**

**for all of you who were confused by the last chapters ending, it was supposed to be creepy but here's the short of it:**

**Altalria died. Because she got killed by Haunter who didn't receive the satisfaction of Whimscott's elimination, so killed his holder. He used to just be a mooch and used Altarias physical form to move around and have a body, and slowly he fed on her hatred. He promised to eliminate Whimscott. He can't return to the spirit world, because...You'll see. This is going to be awesome, and I hope you will agree with me.**

**Now see how this reflects on them characters :)**

**Happy Holidays, and happy new year~ Remember to keep your resolution for once!**

* * *

**DIANCES**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**Sylveon *TRANSFERRED***

**Arcanine *TRANSFERRED***

**HOOPAS**

**Staraptor**

**Luxray**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**ELIMINATION CLUB**

**Bellossom (Hoopa)**

**Haruka (Diance)**

**Alakazam (Diance)**

**Raen (Hoopa)**

**Loppuny (Diance)**

**Altalria (DEAD)**

**DIANCE GIRLS**

* * *

"Hey, do you know what happened to Altalria?" Skitty asked her newfound friend Whimscott.

"Don't know, don't care." Whimscott muttered.

"Honestly, she wasn't that helpful during challenges, hence useless. She seemed to be a bit off anyways." Espeon commented. She flopped backwards on her cot.

"I'm a retarded hair loser," squeaked a Whimscott look alike.

"MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"

A sound of the cabin window breaking on the girls' side grabbed the attention of a wandering spirit.

"LoOks liKe I fOunD HeR."

**-000-**

"**How the hell did this doll end up here anyways?!" Fluffy head hissed.**

**-000-**

"**If I see another doll…" Espeon sharpened her claws..**

**-000-**

* * *

**DIANCE GUYS**

"Hey, Mako." Purrlion whispered. "Didn't you say you wanted friends? Why aren't you talking to the new teammates? Don't be the _**dull **_one in the group."

"I have seen it…"

Arcanine turned around in curiosity. "Seen what?"

"The eyes of a demon! Altalria is a demon! A DEMON I SAY!" Makoto shuddered with fear. He started to leaf through some random books lying on the floor. "Maybe they can tell me about devils…" He mused, clearly troubled.

"Books won't tell you the secrets of the underworld. And don't touch that, that my diary." Sylveon drawled.

Makoto stopped being crazy for a second. "Will you?"

"Heck no, why would I know anything about that nasty junk? Why don't you ask Arcanine he seems to know about the reverse world."

"Oh…"

Arcanine scowled. "You're asking for it."

"Am I?"

"Are you!?"

Faster than Purrloins katana the two started to hit and shove in the cramped log.

"You know if you guys are having trouble, you can go take it outside. You guys just talk it out like men!" Makoto went back to his usual peacemaking self.

Arcanine stopped punching. "Your right. Sorry, Sylveon."

"Not sorry, f*g."

**-000-**

"**What a jerk." Makoto sighed angrily.**

**-000-**

* * *

**HOOPA GIRLS**

Staraptor smiled at her two friends. "You know, I hope we never have to eliminate each other."

"Are you proposing an alliance?" Braixen asked.

"Not really, but I'm just saying that I'd rather lose than eliminate you guys."

"Awwwww th-that's so sw-sweet!" giggled Happiny.

The velociraptor laughed. "YOUR so sweet!"

Happiny's smile faded. "D-do you really th-think so?"

"Why shouldn't she believe that, Happiny?" the cowgirl gently probed.

Happiny shook her head. "O-oh it's nothing. R-Rocky was just, uh b-being weird."

**-000-**

"**I f-feel like I'm taking ad-advantage of their k-kindness b-by pretending Th-that they're m-my parents…" The pink rock holder sighed. "O-on t-top of that, I d-don't think I've been v-very sweet to Budew."**

**-000-**

"**Nothing, my tail feathers! I know something is up. I bet my crackers on it." Staraptor stated. "I mean I bet my cracker. Don't want to risk more than one!" The goofy smile dominated her face once again.**

**-000-**

**Braixen started fiddling with her hat. "Happiny is obviously lying. But what do I do about that? What would dad do…" She mused.**

**-000-**

* * *

**HOOPA BOYS**

"It's kind of empty here now…" Budew noted.

"Sure is! I MISS ARCA-AAAAA!"

Budew was taken by surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you liked him like that too! You don't really seem like the type. Then I guess the Dark Bishop doesn't seem like the type either. So, you going to tell him the good news?"

"Huh?" Luxray derped. "Like him like what?"

"Oh, I clearly jumped to conclusions, whoops." Budew laughed nervously. "What I meant is that Arcanine has a crush…"

"OOOOOOOOH! SOMEBODY AND ARCA SITTING UNDER A TREE! K-I-"

"On you."

"Oh."

The bok choy's face turned from a serious one to a amused one. "Wait, you didn't even notice?" he snickered.

"I d-don't get it! I thought we were friends!"

"You are friends! But he sees you like...More than that. And he isn't the only one, according to Happiny, Braixen also has feelings for you! Oops." Budew stopped himself. "I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"BUT I...I…I'M NOT CARING ABOUT ROMANCE!" Luxray cried. "I don't want to hurt BOTH of my friends!"

"You know if you count Braixen as a friend, technically she is your girlfriend." Budew giggled. "Sorry I had too!"

Luxray gave way a mischievous smile. "That means that Happiny is your GIIIIRL FWIEND!"

The fanboy blushed. "W-well…"

Just then he remembered something. "Oh speaking of her, I need to uh, go."

"GO ON A DAAATE?!"

"Uh, bye!"

**-000-**

"**I have to remember what agen-I mean mom, reminded me. I have a job to do." Budew nodded with confidence. "Wait, cut that part out! I uh, just need to go to the bathroom!"**

**-000-**

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

"Uh, Budew, you look like you just had an all nighter. You alright?" Arcanine asked, concerned.

"DON'T TALK TO THE ENEMY!" A certain psychic brainiac snapped

"Yeesh, I'm just worried."

Budew nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. I'm….fine…." The grass type face planted into his 'food', sound asleep.

"H-hey, Budew?" Happiny tapped the little vegetable. "B-budew! BUDEW!" She slapped him.

"What?! Sir Gallade I need your autograph!"

"B-budew! It's m-me, Happiny! N-now, tell me what's g-going on!?"

Staraptor stuck her head in between them. "Yeah, Budew. You better not make Happiny cry again."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Braixen stepped next to Staraptor.

"Uh...uh… Can I just tell Happiny?"

"NO!" They both shouted in unison.

"Y-yes," The pinkest one looked the other non-evolved pokemon in the eye.

Staraptor looked at the rock holder eyebrow raised.

"I-I'll be ok Staraptor."

Budew smiled. "Do you know a place without cameras?"

"I-I think I d-do."

**-000-**

**Frillish sat contently in the confessional. "No she doesn't. BECAUSE THERE IS NO SUCH PLACE! MUHAHAHAHAAAAA! How was that, Emboar?"**

**A voice outside the confessional sighed. "Horrible, Frillish."**

**-000-**

Budew looked around consciously for any camera's, unaware that there was one shaped and painted like a rock, right in front of him.

"I'm on a mission."

"Ex-excuse me? Are you p-pulling my leg, Budew?"

The veggie shook his head, dead serious. "Remember when I kept on saying that you passed

certain tests?"

Happiny pouted. "Th-that was annoying a-and hurtful."

"Sorry," Budew looked ashamed. "Anyways, there's a dangerous pokemon on this island whose out to get me, and in return, I am out to get him."

"W-why would-"

"I don't know. And neither should he, the client just gives him orders. The hard part is who is the one taking these orders, and how to capture him."

"F-for the first m-matter, it's o-obviously Purrlion."

"Yeah but what if that's just his personality, and it's actually I don't know, Luxray!? It's just so...Mind boggling!"

Happiny patted his shoulder. "S-sounds tough."

"Which is why I chose you, to help me! So what's it going to be?"

The egg shaped pokemon took a deep breath, thinking it over. "Ok."

"YESSSS!"

"O-on one c-condition. W-we stay safe. And y-you take care of yourself."

"Naturally,"

"I. Mean . It."

"Of course you do, we should go back before they worry." Budew smiled nervously, not wanting to upset his investigation partner any further.

The two were greeted by Purrlion and Espeon, fighting like children.

"I'm not the one with the weak father!"

"And I'm not the one with that bit** of a mother!"

"You stay off my mother, you uh…um… Knife moron!"

"SHUT UP!" Sylveon barked. "As leader of this team, I demand that you two shut the heck up."

Arcanine rolled his eyes. "No one said you were leader, dumbass."

"As leader I command the rainbow to shut up."

Arcanine growled, but chose to ignore.

**-000-**

"**If there's one thing I learned from past experience, you don't egg the bully on." Arcanine recited.**

**-000-**

"**The wimp obviously lost that one." The fairy gangster snickered.**

**-000-**

Arcanine moved over to someone he actually cared about, only to find he was preoccupied, Braixen. She looked over at him, grinning cockily. Arcanine grimaced, then upon seeing Luxray's uncomfortable expression around her, grinned back.

**-000-**

"**Argh! I just can't seem to get under his skin!" Braixen spat. "I bet he thinks he's so special, with his parent that hes sooo proud of and that stupid smirk!" **

**-000-**

**Luxray fidgeted with his mane. "Now dat I know 'bout them two's uh...Feelings...It becoming more obvious…"**

**-000- **

Skitty and Whimscott exchanged nervous looks.

"There is so much conflict happening, it's kind of scary." Whimscott combed furiously through her locks.

"Could not agree more."

A purple aura was visible for a split second. Makoto stared at where it was. Muttering nonsense and chewing at his claws. "Guys…" He stared at the two friends.

"Something wrong?" Skitty walked over to the crazed weasel.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Whimscott walked right over where the purple splotch was last seen, and took a pretty good fall. "Oh Arceus, what the heck!?" The fluffy head rose dangerously quietly.

"WHOS THE UNFORTUNATE BASTARD WHO TRIPPED ME!?" She shrieked.

Everyone stared at her, offended.

"Uh I mean, who tripped me?"

Makoto's eyes were wide. "He did it. THE DEMON IS OUT TO KILL US ALLLL!"

"Ah-HEM!" Frillish crossed his tentacles. "It's Challenge Time, losers." Emboar lifted the main host on to the table.

"Today's challenge is a bit different. On this island there is a really snobby holiday party going on, hosted by my granny Gourgeist. Don't ask. Anyways, my granny is a bit stupi-I mean old, so she invited everyone from the Arceus Light Temple in Sinnoh and the Mew power of one temple in Kanto, so it's going to be a bit...Tense. Follow me."

After a surprisingly short walk to a very flashily decorated dance hall, Frillish explained the challenge.

"Each guest in this flashy hall is a real snob, and are pretty damn old school, on top of that they are very stubborn when it comes to morals so, it's pretty hard to get along with these folks. And they will be judging you on how good of a guest you will be, so careful. The point of this challenge is to not get the worst rating. Whoever has the worst rating, that pokemon's team loses. And he or she goes home. Oh and Beware, these oldies can be pretty persuasive so don't get in a mix. NOW GET IN THERE AND MAKE YO GRANNY PROUD!"

The campers were literally pushed into the crowd, and it went from bad, to worse.

A Purugly approached the Diances.

"Welcome, dahlings. I'm Prudence and welcome to the...What do you young ones call it? Hoe down? No matter. Just ignore those unsophisticated Mew followers. They aren't worth it!" Prudence, scoffed.

"Don't listen to 'er!" A grumpy Shiftry snarled. "I'm Soloman, and it's the Arceus addicts that are a waste of yer time! Mew _created_ Arceus!"

"I'll say! If anything, it's Arceus that created Mew!"

"He came from an egg, ya old hag!"

"Where's the proof, gramps!?"

"Oh so I'M the old one 'ere!?" He waved his fist. "It's you who...Oh you're right, honey. Compared to your beauty, I'm extinct.

Prudence sniffed. "Your charm doesn't work on me anymore, we're divorced, we're done. Remember!? Or is your memory already giving out?!"

"Fine be like that!"

**-000-**

"**That got real awkward real fast…" Arcanine noted.**

**-000-**

Prudence huffed. "Anywho, believe what you want, kiddos. But if you want my good rating, you'll stay away from those Mew-nies."

Purrlion grudgingly sighed. "Looks like we have to pick a side…"

"Is that _really _necessary?" Espeon questioned.

**-000-**

"**Ugh is Espeon just making excuses to disagree with me!?" Purrlion hissed.**

**-000-**

Whimscott sighed. "Well, that fat ass oldie said that her rating will pretty much suck if we don't choose her side. And we don't really know Solo and single mon's opinion so…"

Arcanine growled. "Then we'll just hang with the...Annoying Arceus Addicts."

"I thought I told you to shut it, fruit loop." The fairy gangster clenched his fist.

"And I'm telling you to f**k off, you b*stard." Arcanine was close to losing it. "Ugh. So the plan is to hang with the Arceus peeps, and get their good rating? But what about the Mew-guy-things…?"

Makoto shook his head like he was disappointed. "They wouldn't know anything about demons, but I can tell that Arceus guy does!" He pointed to a creepy looking Gliscor. "Also, I'm a Sinnoh native so I'm a BIT biased."

He walked over to the Gliscor, who gave him a nod of approval.

"Do you know anything about...Demons?"

"Do I!? Today is your lucky kentucky day, son!"

The Hoopas much like the Diances, decided to choose a side. They picked Mew. Naturally.

Solomon approached them with pride. "I'm glad you chose the truth, sonnies."

"I'm glad Arca is with the addicts," Braixen murmured. "Don't you agree?" she asked with a sweeter tone to Luxray.

"Uh I um...Sort of."

"You doing ok, Lux?"

"I uh uh uhhhhh s-sort of."

**-000-**

"**He's definitely NOT ok." Braixen chewed on her bottom lip.**

**-000-**

"**I wish Budew kept shush about Arc and Brax's uh info. It's so awkward timez around them now!"**

**-000-**

Budew was looking intently at everyone through a Sir Gallade themed spy scope.

**-000-**

**Budew was fiddling with his Sir Gallade merchandise. "I can't keep on procrastinating, this is after all my first mission…"**

**-000-**

"Anybody could be it...Even the guests of this party."

"D-do you really th-think so?"

"Well all the info I got from Head Quarters was that the killer is on the island so it's possible."

Happiny changed exactly five shades of pale.

"Uh, well it's um a low probability, don't be scared."

Staraptor creepily popped her head in between them. "Don't. Scare. Happiny. EVER." And she slowly lowered her head back down, eyes trained on Budew.

**-000-**

"**Look I don't want to strip Happiny of a new friend, but he's upset her once before!" the goofy bird adjusted her mustache glasses rather matter of factly.**

**-000-**

All of a sudden, an Empoleon from the Addicts throws a tomato at a Jynx from the Mew-sies. She turns her head of snow white hair slowly and dreadfully, crushing the drink she was holding.

"THAT'S IT!" She screams. "For centuries you Arceus addicts have been pushing the envelope! But this time...You've taken it too far. We, the Chosen Pokemon of the three regions, declare war on you! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

The entire Mew side roared their agreement.

Solomon strided over to the Hoopas. "Are you with us?!"

The entire Hoopa team, who all came out of the side of the world that preferred Arceus, looked at each other with fear.

"Fine! Yer rating never mattered to us anyway!"

"We'll do it!" Braixen blurted out.

The Shiftry smiled. "It's good to see pokemon from the...Other side, convert to us."

"Oh I never said anything about-"

"GET YER WAR FACE ON, YOUNGSTERS! We gonna ambush em!"

Back on the Diance side, that one Empoleon was getting glares from the rest of the addicts.

"What? I had a score to settle!" He claimed.

"No matter." Prudence straightened herself. "We have a war to deal with, and I must admit I was anticipating this." Her sharp eyes snapped to Arcanine and Sylveon who were at it, again.

"Boys. Quit squabbling." Although her words were directed at both of them, her eyes were talking to Arcanine. "Kanto boy. Shush when your elders are speaking! Don't you know any etiquette!? You too, Miss Johto." Her gaze directed at Espeon, who was telling Purrlion to stop making sword noises and listen.

**-000-**

"**Ha! That shut her up." Purrlion smirked.**

**-000-**

"**What the heck!? I was telling him to stop pestering me!" Arcanine seethed.**

**-000-**

**Espeon sighed. "She obviously has a prejudice against all pokemon from the regions that have registered Mew religion as the main one. How convenient."**

**-000-**

"Anyways. We have a war going on. I say we have our defences up! Soldiers to line the front while we stay protected. Does anyone have any special skills to offer?"

The Gliscor raised Makoto's paw for him.

"Yes?"

"I uh...With what Gliscor has taught me, I can help the Ones Saved by Arceus in this battle with the power of," He gulped. "Demons."

Prudence looked him up and down. "Arceus is very against demonic activities. But, this IS war...Okie dokie that's on our list of skills."

"LiKe thAt's gOing to WoRK on ME." Nobody whispered.

Shortly after that, Whimscott shouted. "I think this is stupid!" Skitty's eyes widened. And the fairy type nervously corrected herself. "St-stupidly awesome!"

Makoto sweated profusely.

**-000-**

"**This will be tough…" The water weasel mused.**

**-000-**

Little did they know, that the Mew's had already sneaked in to their meeting and were about to strike in 3...2…

"ONE!" Solomon screamed and immediately attacked Prudence with a Feint Attack.

She blocked with her claws and used Scratch. "Too predictable, Solomon. C'mon recruits and veterans! Show them what we got!"

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Makoto chanted, flicking his fingers at Luxray, only to have Whimscott trip over her own feet rudely bumping into a highly dressed Cinccino. "Well I never!"

**-000-**

"**I don't know what's happening, but at this rate I'm going home!" Fluffy head wailed.**

**-000-**

Skitty Wake up Slapped a Geodude, propelling herself towards her friend. "What's wrong today? Off your game?"

"I don't know!" She responded, Gusting an Ivysaur.

Sylveon punched Arcanine in the jaw. "What the heck dude, we're on the same team!"

"How can we be sure? You are indeed a Kanto pokemon. Home of Mew, no?" He sneered. "I'm sure the ratings will agree."

Luxray lunged in front of Arcanine blocking the ribbon adorned hoodlum.

"SHHUUUUUT UP!" He roundhorse kicked the hoodlum. "STHAP TEASING ARCA AND STUFFZ!"

Arcanine's heart melted.

Braixen's heart exploded. She grimaced, stalking over to Luxray.

"Uh, Lux, he's on the other team now."

"I knowz. But he is mah friend!"

Braixen lifted a eyebrow at 'friend' to Arcanine. "Darn right Lux, I love how you take care of your friends. It means you'll treat your loved ones better!"

"Yeesh," Sylveon muttered. He tripped a Slowking on his way out of their view.

**-000-**

"**It may have seen like I had just chickened out, but, heuheuheu... I have a plan." the gangster rubbed his paws together.**

**-000-**

He jumped on top of the fondue table, toppling over a platter full of poffins.

"TO ALL ON THE SIDE OF ARCEUS! I PRESENT TO YOU, A TRAITOR!" He jabbed accusingly at Arcanine. "Talking to the enemy, even helping him. He's not one of us, he's from Kanto! Give the rating that is deserving!"

All the Arceus's hook their heads at Arcanine, but continued fight, echoing their ill thoughts.

"Ha, your welcome Nancy." Sylveon smirked.

"Look nobody thinks this is funny, jerk. Even the opposing team!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Yo, cowgirl! What do you think?"

**-000-**

"**I-I don't know what to choose! I. Hate. Arcanine. I don't want to reassure him and I don't want to agree with him, ever. But this isn't right!" She adjusted her hat. "It is what dad would do, anyways."**

**-000-**

"Uh…" She could feel Luxray's eyes trained on her, "I uh…" She closed her eyes, remembering what she said. It is what dad would do. "I uh, have to agree with Arcanine here. This isn't right. Stop it, Sylveon."

Arcanine gaped.

The bully sighed. "Nah."

"Well maybe I can't stop you, but you can't stop me from standing up to my...Friend? Yeah, you can't stop me from protecting him, alright!?"

"Heh. Whatever. He's going home anyways."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!" Staraptor squawked. Every other competitor was glaring at the scene.

Makoto nodded. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Whimscott purposely stood behind to Sylveon, Skitty pushing Prudence towards him.

"You wanted to say something to me sweety?"

"OnLY thAt you Don'T looK a dAy OveR 90, gRandMA."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Wh-what I'm sorry,"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE! MY RESPECT AND MY RATING HAS GONE WAY DOWN, SONNY!" Solomon screamed. "Nobody disses my wife like that accept me! Ya hear?! And I'm sure my fellow Mew followers will agree!"

The Mew crowd roared its agreement.

Espeon high fived Purrlion.

**-000-**

"**While those goons were bickering I had a plan that we would have everybody upset both Prudence and Solomon, save me, and Purrlion overheard my murmuring. He persuaded me to use the tactic on only that no good fairy instead. And I'm glad he did. Not that we will be working together again." Espeon scoffed.**

**-000-**

Prudence huffed. "Solomon I told you that we divorced!"

Happiny and Budew tapped her shoulder, looking as adorable as possible. "M-miss don't you th-think you can f-forgive him?"

"He loves you still, even though he fights with you sometimes!"

"You think so, kids?" The Purugly wiped her eyes.

"D-does love have an a-age?"

Prudence hugged both of them. "You kiddos are right. And adorable. Solomon, I forgive you. Thank you for doing that for me."

Solomon smiled. "I forgive you too."

The Arceus crowd wiped their tears. Then everyone turned to Sylveon. And their eyes all read the same thing. F*ck you.

**-000-**

"**Look whos going home now?" Luxray smiled for the first time that day.**

**-000-**

Frillish boomed on the loudspeaker. "HEY WHY IS THERE HAPPY NOISES NOW? WHAT THE HECK!? THAT'S IT CHALLENGE IS OVER. GUESTS, HAND IN YOUR RATINGS."

"WHAT?! NO! I AM THE FIRST POKEMON! THIS PARTY IS FOR MEEEEEEEEE!" A Bulbasaur crashed through the wall on a wrecking ball.

"Shut ya mouth! I AM THE FIRST POKEMON!" A Rhydon busted through the ground.

Prudence and Solomon sighed in unison. "Ugh these guys again."

"MY ANCESTORS APPEARED ON THE DEX FIRST!"

"OH YEAH WELL MY ANCESTORS BROKE THE FOURTH WALL, AND HE CAME OUT OF A GATCHA BALL!"

Everybody was sitting by the elimination fire.

"Ugh thanks to you dillweeds, my mom confiscated my phone! I wish all of you could go home."

Emboar sighed. "Frillish, calm down and do your job."

"Whatever. If you get a poffin your safe. Happiny, Budew, Luxray, Braixen, Espeon, Purrlion, Skitty, and Arcanine."

Sylveon growled, but continued to sit straight. "My dragons will find those oldies responsible…"

Whimscott rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. If I get kicked off I will find your dragons and kill them so you can shut up."

Skitty had no complaints about that violence.

Frillish checked his watch. "You guys done? The last poffin goes too….

…

…

Whimscott."

After eating the poke pastry, she stuck her tongue out at the fairy gangster.

"I can't go home! I am the leader of Dark Lava! My father is the king of all criminals!"

Emboar ignored the death threats and shoved him into the sling shot.

"Buh bye! Phew, I'm glad he's gone. Who will ride the slingshot next? Will the love triangle become a love uh...line? And will you keep your new year's resolution? Probably not. See you next time on Total. Drama. POOOOFFFFFIN ISSLAAAAND!"

* * *

**A/N: This challenge was inspired by the toughest question ever: What is the first pokemon?**

**I know that i just ended you guys's favorite conflict but writing it made me feel bad so I selfishly demolished it.**

**I really hope you liked this, and I am so sorry that this was yet again overdue. Tell ya what my new year's resolution is to write faster so you can enjoy this faster, kay?**

* * *

**Anyways, check out my new poll and shiz, and if you want to send a camper letter…**

**Dear, (Camper)**

**(STUFF YOU WANT TO SAY)**

**From, (mom dad, ect)**

**Gift; (optional.)**

**Review if you want don't feel obligated! :)**

**Or the dragons will hack into your PC at night and destroy everything. MUHAHAHAHAAAA**

**-Backspace**


	11. Chapter 9 Cupid's arrow

**A/N: By this rate, we'll finish the season in the next year…*sigh* Does anyone have any tips on how to write like, faster? Also, I'm running out of ideas so...Challenge ideas? Please?**

**Ugh sorry for the late updates, school is killing me… I mean some of you might be like "No, you update that cool 100 word Undertale thing (now-taking-requests) often!" (totally not advertizing)**

**But in my defence one of those takes about 10 minutes.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**DIANCES**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**Arcanine *TRANSFERRED***

**HOOPAS**

**Staraptor**

**Luxray**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**ELIMINATION CLUB**

**Bellossom (Hoopa)**

**Haruka (Diance)**

**Alakazam (Diance)**

**Raen (Hoopa)**

**Loppuny (Diance)**

**Altalria (DEAD)**

**Sylveon (Hoopa/Diance)**

* * *

**DIANCE GIRLS**

Peacefully asleep, on the pillow of the fluffiest hair, Whimscott's eyelids were gracefully closed. Her breathing rising and lowering her chest, each exhale causing a stand of her precious locks to float up, then down. That is, until a letter smacked her in the face.

"Ow! Sh*t!" She fumbled out of her cot, and opened the letter.

_Dear Whimsicott,_

_OMFG I LOVE WHIMSICOOTS! _

_*glomps cuz whimsicotts are so adorable* Also, *flips hair* I am also very fabulous just like youuuuuuuuuuu! Although I could probably Kick your a**, I really really love whimsicotts. That's all I have to say. _

_From, Sapphire the Shiny Xerneas_

_Gift: Here, take these 3 TMs! Dazzling Gleam, Solar Beam and Energy ball!_

"Damn straight!" She smiled. The sender was a smart one, identifying her fabulousness. She looked at the TMs. "Well I already have Dazzling Gleam but...These could be useful." She put them in her hair.

**-000-**

"**For once a letter that isn't some horrible shampoo ad!" Whimscott sighed with relief.**

**-000-**

Skitty and Espeon were woken by the racket.

"What, you got fan mail!? Way to go!" Skitty smiled.

"Why would she be the one with fan mail?" Espeon yawned.

Skitty only smiled. "I think she really improved as a person."

**-000-**

**Skitty looked satisfied with herself. "I really think I helped Whimscott!"**

**-000-**

"**If these two get too close, I'm afraid they might form an alliance against me. I would need Altalria if that were to happen but she disappeared!"**

**Espeon stomped her front paw. "We don't even know what has happened to her, we're just standing around like...like...POTATOES! But if everybody has their head in the game, I shouldn't let my guard down."**

**-000-**

Whimscott yanked the TMs out of her fluffy concealer. She looked at them. Then at her cabin mates. "Um...Here. Thanks for not kicking me out while I was a bit of a...B*tch." She said the last word in a whisper. She handed Dazzling Gleam to Skitty, and Energy ball to Espeon.

"Thanks!" The feline's smile widened, as she gave her friend a hug.

Espeon was gaping "Er...I give you my gratitude in this gift."

They both put the gifts put in their cot area.

**-000-**

"**Maybe I could join their alliance…" The velvet furred eeveelution mused.**

**-000-**

"WhImsCott has fRiends I sEe...WeLl…" The demon prepared a shadow ball, only to get

sucked away from an unknown force. "WhAaaAtt…?NOooooOOoo!"

**DIANCE BOYS**

Arcanine and Makoto were laughing it up, exchanging jokes and stupid, almost drunken ideas just for kicks. Not Purrlion's style.

"Didja see Sylveons face!?" Arcanine howled. "Thanks for using your demon powers!"

"Aw shucks. Oh and speaking of which…" Makoto flicked his wrist. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" As if by magic the books he was reading started to levitate. "With the help of these books, I can pretty much summon him at any time."

"PuT mE dOwn! CaRry YoUr Own BoOKS! I hAve SwEet ReVenge tO eaT!" The weasel whipped his head around. "Oh my Arceus...IT CAN TALK!"

"NO Sh*T. PlEase pUt me dOwn, I neEd to gET fed."

"Um...What exactly do you eat..?" Makoto gulped, control wavering.

While the control was weakening , the ghost rolled its eyes and slipped from his grasp.

While the rest of them were making baseless conspiracies, Purrlion was concentrating on his…'duties'.

**-000-**

"**I'm pretty sure I have the guy I need, but what if he knows who I am first? Should I run, bail on the job?" Purrlion tensely sharpened his claws with his beloved katana. **

**-000- **

A shadow in the night, the feline stalked around the island looking for clues, looking for his prey.

He was to do this job for huge amounts of money, but his life was higher on his priorities. He snooped around the darkest parts of the trees, inspected the cameras, and found the body of the missing cloud bird. Her corpse rotting, frost covering her frigid body His face turned white. He thought she must have just flew off the island...But it seemed that his target had mistaken this bird for himself. He shook his head. Why wasn't used to dead bodies? He had to find this agent soon, and he had to tell everyone what had really happened to the prudent bird.

While Makoto was sleeping and Purrlion was….Wherever, Arcanine thought back on the past events. Braixen had stood up for him, as well as everyone else. Even after all those cruel comments the day before...Could it be that he misjudged her? And what happened to her parents anyway, were they really dead? His pride held up the guilt that was crashing upon him.

How was he supposed to know that her parents had died, and furthermore, it's not like she was a complete angel either. It was still fair game. It had to be.

**HOOPA GIRLS**

Staraptor and Happiny were talking about Sylveon.

"Remember wh-when he was in our t-team?"

"Yeah, man I'm glad he's done for. He was kind of a control freak…."

"Yeah!" Happiny smiled. "Me and Budew made qu-quite the performance, r-right?"

Staraptor's smile wavered. "Um, yes. You really are friends with Budew right? Nothing more?"

The egg like pokemon blushed. "U-uh well…"

**-000-**

"**Why am I being so protective over Happiny? I mean maybe I feel a bit like a guardian but, come on. I know that Budew can be an ok guy. Except that time when he made her cry…" Staraptor's clenched her teeth at the last statement. **

**-000-**

"I-I guess I like h-him a bit...B-but I don't think he sees me in that way."

**-000-**

**Happiny fidgeted with her hands. "I mean, h-he says th-that I'm his partner, pr-professionally, right?"**

**-000-** Her face deepened in hue.

As if right on cue, Budew looked through the small hole in the log, beckoning to Happiny.

She smiled and headed out to meet him.

Staraptor sighed. "They grow up so fast, huh?" She chuckled.

But Braixen wasn't listening. She was reading a letter, that dropped from the sky.

_Dear Braixen,_

_Thought you could use something, sweets. By the way, your old man watching in heaven would be proud that you made it this far. _

_From your cousin._

**-000-**

**Braixen shed a single tear, putting her hat to her chest. "Yeah...He would be proud…"**

**-000-**

She lifted the whip and will-o-wisp TM she received, and hugged them closely.

"Uh, what do you have there?" The bird stepped a bit closer.

"Oh just some things from my cuz." She grinned. "He always knows how to cheer me up."

Staraptor looked off guard. "Wait...Were you unhappy? Was it about what you did yesterday?"

"I don't know. I know it was the right thing to do, but Arcanine might see me as weaker now. And on top of that, now he is still here instead of loser island. I feel like I sacrificed someone I love for someone I pretty much despise."

The bird's eyes softened, and hugged her friend. "I'm sure you will do fine. And I'm sure Arcanine is actually feeling sorry instead of vengeful."

Braixen hugged back. "Thanks, Star. You really are a true friend."

**HOOPA BOYS**

Luxray stared at the ceiling of the log. Budew had already left to see his girlfriend even though he denies their obvious relationship. He smiled slightly, he wondered how Budew could miss it? Then again, how could Luxray miss two people that loved him? He would have to tell them he wasn't interested, or at least that he had a girlfriend already back home. Her name was Cindy, a Flareon cheerleader at his team. But he noticed that she never really talked to him the way Arcanine and Braixen did…

**-000-**

"**Why is all dis stuff so confuzzling? I really hope Arc and Braix will understandablez." Luxray muttered.**

**-000-**

With these lingering thoughts, his eyes slipped closed to slumber.

Budew and Happiny were planning how to capture their target.

"Maybe w-we can lure him into a tr-trap like they do in the m-movies?'

"That actually might work...But how are we supposed to know who he is?"

"W-well you c-can hint that you are part of the police and look at the others r-reactions?"

Budew grinned. "Not bad, not bad. It's a good thing that part of being an agent is to tell when people are lying. Nice work!"

Happiny blushed. "Aw it's nothing."

He brushed up closer to her. "'What you do isn't nothing, even if you really want it too!' That's a quote from Maiden Gardevoir from season 6 episode 30, when the Sir Gallade is wallowing in self pity."

Happiny giggled. "So you r-really do like that sh-show."

He snickered. "Originally it was just supposed to be a facade. But I really did learn to love the show, I even bought this figurine with my own salary!" He took out a limited edition Sir Gallade action figure, and started to play around with it. "Pew pew! Sir Gallade here to save the fair town and fairer lady of Neo Olde Tokyo!" He moved the figurine as if talking to Happiny.

She looked away bashfully.

After about an hour of role playing, the two felt the need to go back to sleep. But before they went their separate ways, Happiny pecked Budew on the cheek. "Th-thanks for playing w-with me,"

Before he could reply, she ran off.

**-000-**

"**E-even though he is p-part of police, he st-still is r-really just a k-kid." Happiny clapped her hands. "I-its kind of cute…"**

**-000-**

"**She...Kissed me.." Budew turned red from his feet to the top of his bud. "Wow…" He muttered before fainting.**

**-000-**

* * *

**MESS HALL**

"WAAAAAKE UP, SLEEPY HEADS! TIME TO FACE THE SUNSHINE! HEY, THAT RHYMES!"

At the mess hall, Purrlion immediately jumped on top of the Yelling Table.

"GUYS...ALTALRIA...IS DEAD! AND I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! I-I FOUND THE CORPSE…" He flashed a picture of the cloud birds body.

"I know my knives are totally capable of doing so but...SHE'S DEAD!"

The campers gasped, in a mix of shock and expectation. They pushed it away, but they all considered the possibility that was now a reality.

"How do we know it isn't you, you are indeed the only one that has weapons on your personage." Espeon replied cooly.

"Nonono it wasn't meeee….It was someone of the police I know it!" He whinned.

Budew's ears perked up in hidden anger. "Oh no, they would never do that. I would know…"

At that comment, Purrlion's eyes flashed in fear. He had found his target. But the corpse he saw confirmed for him that the target was too dangerous. Now, he himself, was the target.

Happiny, seeing this, whispered to Budew. "We g-got him….D-d-do you think he d-d-d-did it?"

"No, I don't...Its ok, he won't hurt you...D-don't cry, please..." Staraptor and Braixen hugged the pink egg pokemon, comforting her.

Purrlion's fearful gaze became a terrified, pleading, look. Looks like his 'target' had back up help. Nethertheless the most innocent of the group. His breathing became heavier, as the campers started to talk all at once.

"How can we trust him?" Espeon eyed the ninja cat. "He isn't exactly the type that stays by you."

"Aw Espeoonnn don't be liike thaaat…I'm sorry about betraying yoouuu..."

Her eyes melted into understanding, only to freeze back into suspicion, but it wasn't nearly as chilly as before.

Skitty could not stop shaking, as she looked at her newly reformed friend. "Wh-whimscott, you had a motive you know…"

"Oh, girl, please! It wasn't me I don't have a weapon anywhere...And the moves I had weren't good enough to kill her."

She was still shaking, but she trusted her.

Luxray was confused, "She can't die, that's only for old peeps." Braixen shook her head. "No, Lux. Sometimes they die a bit too early…"

Arcanine patted Braixen on the back. His thoughts on her parents were now the truth, there was no denial.

Makoto pondered about the demon he kept summoning...Was that the one from Altalria? Altalria had just died, and her demon was running free...His eyes welled up in tears. He knew who the killer was. But would they believe him?

Budew looked straight into Purrlion's eyes. He wasn't the killer. But he was a killer. And justice was to be served.

"Hey uh…" Frillish shoved Purrlion off the table. "I really don't want to end this pity party, but I have a show to host."

"How can you say that, when someone just DIED?!" Staraptor screamed. "I bet YOU did it! She was too boring for the show, huh?! WELL NOBODY KILLS ANOTHER BIRD, MAKES HAPPINY CRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Frillish looked unamused. "First off, you don't have a wrist to have a watch. Second, I didn't do it, but if I did, you don't have any proof. If you accuse me anymore, I will have you….handled. Look a million pokedollars is a lot of money. She signed a contract. Death was a risk from the second she flew onto the island. Now if you please, eat your breakfast. I'm having Emboar put antidepressants in there so you can focus on the game, so the ratings can stay high. Got. It?"

He was deadly serious. After the campers reluctantly ate their 'food' they started to feel less agitated, but they didn't exactly want to. That is except for Staraptor, who pretended to eat, but secretly relied on her cracker stash.

Frillish coughed, then read the next challenge. "Today's challenge, is called cupid's arrow. You must get to the finish line without getting Emboar here, shooting you with an arrow. If he does, the arrow will have a riddle that you must answer,"

"Like how to get your ass in jail?" Arcanine growled. The campers nodded their heads.

Frillish coughed. "Like I said, I didn't do it. In fact, I'm placing my bets on either Whimscott or Purrlion."

Whimscott threatenly stepped forward, Skitty stopping her. Purrlion just hissed.

"Anyways, these riddles are made of a special paper that can hear your answer, if you were to answer correctly, the paper would turn green, and you can keep on going. But if you can't get the answer within 30 seconds, it will turn red, and it will explode you out of the race. Whoever reaches the finish line first, their team wins. Now follow me to the challenge station."

**-000-**

"**Even though Altalria is dead...I'm still in the game for the money.** **They might think I'm the one who did it...But I should still concentrate on the game. I'm sure the others will agree." Whimscott muttered.**

**-000-**

"**i HeaR oPpoRtunity KnOcKing~" Haunter sang.**

**-000-**

The challenge area was in the forest, freshly fallen snow and frost blanketing the ground.

Frillish joined Emboar at the UFO like thing, with his glittery crossbow, and an evil grin.

"I'll give you a few minutes to plan."

"Yeesh, he's a bastard." Skitty mumbled.

"Ikr!" Whimscott growled. "Accusing me of murder! I bet she just died of a heart attack. Or MAybe hAiR piN-" The fluffier one shook her head. "Or something like that."

Little did they know that Makoto was close by, preventing the demon from doing more harm.

**-000-**

"**I know what this little killer is up too, and I'm not just about to let it have its way. These type of spirits feed off revenge, and are prevented from going back if not fed." Makoto was reading straight out of one of his books.**

**-000-**

Purrlion was clawing at his ears in stress, muttering "I need to get out of here...I need to get OUT OF HERE!"

**-000-**

"**T-the agent is already here, already knows who I am, and is ready to KILL. I'm going to be so bad at this challenge, they will be forced to kick me out!"**

**-000-**

Staraptor barely listening to Braixen's strategy. She was looking straight at Frillish, anger boiling hot.

**-000-**

"**He's going down. I know I don't have any proof, but you can see it in his eyes. He's evil, and he did it! I'm going to get his ass jail, even if I'm kicked off from this island!" Staraptor slammed her wing into the wall.**

**-000-**

"START!" Frillish yelled into the megaphone.

The campers started running, waddling, flying, anything they could do to propel themselves. Luxray, Arcanine, and Staraptor held the lead.

Purrlion was just walking, yawning and taking his time. "HEY! Embie! Hit me with your best shot!"

Having heard the taunt, Emboar shot directly to Purrlion.

"Ooh nooo! Looks like I'm out!" Purrlion lay down in mock hurt.

"Oh no you don't! If you lay like this, we have a lesser chance of winning!" Espeon unstuck the plunger like arrow from his back, reading the riddle

_This lovely maiden eats no meat but eats leaves. She labours each day spinning and weaving for the benefit of others. Who is she?_

The eeveelution barely blinked before answering. "Wurmple (silkworm), obviously."

The parchment turned green, and Espeon carried Purrlion by the scuff dragging him.

"No Espeon, I don't wannaaa!"

She bit back hateful words, as she kept on dragging him forward.

"Ugh Espeon, I don't want to be a _**drag**_ but this way we are both slower…"

**-000-**

"**WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?!" Espeon banged her head on the wall.**

**-000-**

**Purrlion was laughing, tears peeking out of the corners of his eyes.**

**-000-**

Soon after, an arrow hit Espeon, somehow causing Purrloin to collapse on top of her.

"Open the riddle, you useless vegetable wannabee!"

"No way! I WANT to lose!"

"Haha! Losers." Emboar grinned.

Budew and Happiny were trying to waddle as fast as they could, but being an easy target, were hit.

_What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?_

"Uh..Uh...Air?" Budew bumbled.

"A-Air?!"

"Well like it's everyone's, and I guess they breathe more than you?"

Happiny was frantically scrambling through her brain. "Um...I-I know this one...Your name!"

The riddle poofed in green smoke, and Braixen scooped up the playhouse pokemon.

"That was a close one, sugar cube. Sorry but I can't risk having you out first, that could cause elimination!"

**-000-**

"**Looks like I'm alone now...Wow I'm screwed." Budew sighed. **

**-000-**

Whimscott was using Gust to help not only herself, but Skitty ride on the wind. They were getting closer and closer to the lead, as Luxray and Arcanine seemed to be running out of power.

Makoto, suddenly, without warning, hopped on to their air cushion, standing in front of Whimscott protectively.

"BE GONE DEMON!" He flashed the Arceus symbol.

**-000-**

"**That guy has...Issues." Whimscott rolled her eyes.**

**-000-**

"**I really hoped that worked." Makoto's breathing was getting faster.**

**-000-**

The glare of the Arceus symbol he was holding blinded Emboar, and he instead hit Luxray.

Arcanine tore the riddle off.

_They look like twin brothers, both sturdy and tall. They work together and go everywhere together. But they only go near solid food and do not care for soup. Who are they?_

"How the hell am I supposed to know this?!"

Luxray scanned the riddle. "Uh, sporks?"

Arcanine thought it over. "Sporks...Spoon and fork….chopsticks!"

The riddle poofed away.

"Uh, hey, Arca?"

"Yes Lux?"

"I uh, have to tell you something."

**-000-**

"**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOOOHHMYGOOOSH!" Arcanine squealed.**

**-000-**

"Nope!" Staraptor slapped Luxray on her way to the lead.

Braixen was right behind her.

"H-hey, is that y-your boyfriend?" Happiny giggled.

"Uh, no…" The cowgirl blushed.

Luxray, who seemed oddly relieved, ran over to her. "WAIT UP!"

Arcanine growled, as he sped up. He didn't exactly want to lose the race of the competition or the race of love. The anger propelled him further, and soon it was just him and Staraptor, head to head.

Frillish seeing this, his expression turned grim. "Hey Emboar...Get the cracker lover. She's trouble."

One fateful shot, hitting Staraptor straight to the head.

"LOOKS LIKE THE DIANCES WON!"

A furious energy clouded her vision. Silently, almost deadly, she flew up to the UFO.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE MY PARENTS! BOTH OF YOU! DIRTY, FILTHY, UNLOVABLE, CHEATERS!" With a blast of wind from her wings, the UFO crashed to the ground.

"This...tHiS is PrOof thAT yOu KiLleD HeR!"

Makoto gasped. "No….I….Have I been protecting the wrong one?"

She dived toward Frillish a demonic intention streamed through her body, she was letting anger control her.

**-000-**

"**HahAhaAHa. IdIots. WhO sAId I ONly neEDED ALtaria's VenGeful wIsh?" Haunter cackled. **

**-000-**

Emboar tackled the bird, avoiding her super effective flying type moves.

"Load her to the canon!" Frillish yelled, fear strained in his voice.

"NO LET HER KILL YOU! DIE LIKE A MAN!" Braixen screamed.

But it was too late. As soon as she was loaded, it was the end.

"H-how can you c-call that f-fair?!" Happiny cried.

"Yeah!" Budew protested.

Everyone nodded and shouted in agreement.

Frillish blew his bullhorn. "SHUT UP! Look, she had it coming! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS! OR ELSE! Yeesh, you guys are brats."

"Excuuuse me!" Whimscott seethed.

Frillish stepped in front of the camera. "THANK YOU THANK YOU! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. POOOFFFIIIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems like a fast end, but there will be epilogue in the next ep... Sorry I was too lazy to put it in this episode. In fact, I'm disapointed at **

**the lack of word in this episode... But I'm leaving you reviewers to pick apart my writing to help me improve. Thank you.**

**CHECK OUT MY EVERY CHAPTER POLL**

**Send a letter to a camper:**

**Dear: (camper)**

**(Stuff u want to say)**

**From: (mom, dad, ect.)**

**-Backspace**


	12. Update

**A/N: As you guys probably know, I haven't really been writing recently. Mostly because of school, but also because of intense writers block. I am terribly sorry. You guys don't deserve to wait so long. But the story IS NOT DEAD. I am also, NOT DEAD. I'll come back. Might take awhile, but I will come back. Again, sorry. Thank you for support.**


	13. Chapter 10 Merge

**A/N: I'm back, baby! Who knows for how long but whatever. It's been so long and I'm so happy I'm finally back with this! Thank you for the people who are still here, thank you for everyone who has supported this thus far. ALSO POKEMON SUN AND MOON GUYS. NEW POKEMON, GUYS! (alsoitscomingoutonmybirthdayyyy)**

**Shout out to:TheMasterKat who has finished PAST HER MERGE! Whoop whoop! (btw Braixen is her Oc)**

* * *

**DIANCES**

**Whimscott**

**Makoto**

**Purrlion**

**Espeon**

**Skitty**

**Arcanine *TRANSFERRED***

**HOOPAS**

**Luxray**

**Budew**

**Braixen**

**Happiny**

**ELIMINATION CLUB**

**Bellossom (Hoopa)**

**Haruka (Diance)**

**Alakazam (Diance)**

**Raen (Hoopa)**

**Loppuny (Diance)**

**Altalria (DEAD)**

**Sylveon (Hoopa/Diance)**

**Staraptor (Hoopa)**

**Quick little recap:** The campers just found out that Altalria is dead, and accusations from the hosts themselves to Whimscott and Purrlion are flying around. But Makoto knows the true killer, and is using his creepy cult items to try and protect everyone. Luxray now knows about the feelings of his two closest friends on the island, but he honestly can't do romance...Or can he? Budew and Happiny are hot on Purrlion's tail, and the ninja wants to get the boot, which of course Espeon won't allow.

**000000**

Whimscott breathed heavily as she muttered incoherent words. She punched a tree on the way back to the excuse of a cabin, causing a Fletchling to fall out.

"Hey lady, watch where you're going!"

"Can it, Pidgey wannabe!"

"Well I NEVER!"

Whimscott rolled her eyes and kicked the small bird like a soccer ball, out of her way. Skitty bit her lip in worry, and approached the angered fairy.

"I know the hosts are being jerks, but...Are you ok? I haven't seen you so violent in a while."

"I'm...Fine." She sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

Skitty nodded grimly. "I know you didn't do it. You couldn't have."

Whimscott smiled a bit as Skitty continued.

"Something is up on this island, isn't it?" She shifted her eyes to Makoto, who was gloomily trudging back to the cabins. "And I think he needs to give us an explanation…" She yawned. "Tomorrow that is...Tomorrow." She fell asleep on Whimscott who laughed and carried her friend back to the cabins.

**-000-**

**Whimscott: "I am really glad to have Skitty as a friend...She deserves better."**

**-000-**

Purrlion tried to sneak back to the slingshot, trying to fasten himself to it. A paw pressed against him. Then a yank, as he was ripped off the only way out of the island.

"Oh no you don't you lazy, cowardly...Uh...Forget it, you know what I mean!" Espeon hissed.

"Look, I NEED to get off this island and I'm not letting you or your nerdy logic stop me!"

Espeon took a step back, shocked by his anger.

"They are out to get me, and you know it!"

"Wh-what?"

"They killed the bird, they'll kill me. This is a game with only one winner, Espeon." Purrlion ran his paw through his dark violet fur. Espeon shifted her look to the floor.

"Purrlion…" She hesitated. "I...I'll help you. If you help me by not leaving the island."

"What do you care if I leave?"

"...That's none of your concern."

Purrlion grinned. "Sure. Tell me."

"No." Her face had a ghost of a smile.

"Please?"

"No."

**-000-**

**Purrlion: "Ok I am pretty sure this chick is crushing on me, not that I'm complaining. I wonder if I can get her to say it? Dad always said my puns bring all the girls to the yard."**

**-000-**

"Hey, what does a house wear? _**A dress. **_Did you see what that blind kid did? Neither did he!"

"That was horrible…" Espeon shook her head as she tried to escape the puns.

The ninja cat blocked her from leaving. "You heard that cheese factory that exploded? There was _**de brie **_everywhere! You know what they say, If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the _**precipitate.**_"

At that the brainiac snorted, and started to giggle, and Purrlion gave a hopeful glance. "No."

"Aw come on! Fine, fine. I won't leave. If you'll be my personal shield."

**-000-**

**Espeon: "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"**

**-000-**

Happiny was crying while hugging Braixen. "Th-This i-i-i-isn't FAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!" She bawled.

"Life isn't fair…" Budew used his bud to pat her shoulder.

"B-B-BUT WHY?!"

Braixen sighed. "It's alright Happiny...But we should be careful. You saw Staraptor's eyes...Something was very off about 'em." Braixen placed her hat on Happiny for comfort, catching a glimpse of Luxray and Arcanine chatting. Alone.

**-000-**

**Braixen: "Dagnabbit, why is my ife so darn complicated? *Sigh*...You know at this point, I think Happiny is more important than my love life, now that Staraptor is gone and all."**

**-000-**

Arcanine was making small talk with the electric cat, noticing his lack of eye contact.

"Lux, is something wrong…?"

"NO I'M NOT INTERESTED IN A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE….UH BECAUSE…" Luxray was looking eye to eye with Arcanine for the first time that day. "Because...I have a girlfriend."

There was a moment of shocked silence as Arcanine tried to process that.

**-000-**

**Arcanine: "Well I kind of assumed he was straight but I really hoped he wasn't. A guy can dream, right? Nethertheless, I am shocked and sad of course." Arcanine pushed his paw across his face. "And sad…"**

**-000-**

"HOLY SH*T, WHAT THE HECK!?" Braixen screamed from across the clearing. "Why do you think my ears are so big!? I can HEAR!"

"Braixen I think y-y-ou need to c-calm down…" Happiny soothed.

**-000-**

**Happiny: "I know i-its hard for Braixen, but t-to be honest t-this isn't all that **_**shocking**_**. Oh no, Rocky, I'm t-turning into that c-crazy ninja cat we want to catch!"**

**-000-**

"I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!" Luxray bawled as he scampered back to his log.

There was an awkward silence that filled the area.

"He had a girlfriend all this time…?" Braixen's anger melted into sadness as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You think you have it bad? There is no possible WAY he could be interested in me! He's straight! You actually have a chance!" Arcanine barked. He shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered, heading back to the Diance cabins.

Braixen stood there, not knowing how to react.

"L-lets go back to the l-log." Happiny calmly suggested. It was her turn to take care of the cowgirl.

"Yeah, let's." Budew chimed in, with a calm smile.

The night was filled with gentle sobs and quiet guitar songs...As well as some scary-ass demonic chanting.

"Alla allu sama heman. I ask to slow the demon! Akhu luca pled ian, I ask to slow down the demon!"

…

Braixen opened her eyes to green. And not the metaphorical green for envy, but actual green. Everything was green from the tile floor to the heavy looking door on the right...Wait where was she? She wasn't in a log, that was for sure. She frantically started whipping her head around. She seemed to be in some sort of science lab, a GREEN lab? Wait was she _floating_? She tried to scream, but only bubbles came out of her mouth.

_Holy Tauros dung with cheese on top!_

She saw multiple tubes filled with fluids giving off an eerie green glow flanking her left and right.

Multiple tubes with bodies. The bodies of the contestants. Floating and unconscious, helpless their bodies limp. Happiny looked so lifeless, her beloved Luxray so uncharacteristically inactive and flat. All of their clothes and items gone.

Clothes and items gone...She quickly patted her head in a frenzied, terrified, manner. Where was her hat?! She started to panic. That was her father's hat! She needed that it was, it was...

_it's the only bit of him I have left._

The heavy door slammed open, Braixen acted unconscious.

"Hm, the preservation of the contestants seems to be working, none of them aged a day!" a nerdy, high pitched voice noted.

The cowgirl opened an eye to get a better look at the speaker. A Joltik with huge glasses and what Braixen assumes to be white lab coat, cheerily wrote something down and smiled. Seeing that this tiny little scientist wasn't much of a threat, Braixen fully opened her eyes.

"HEY!" She tried to say, although the fluids made it hard.

The Joltik looked up from his clipboard and squeaked fearfully.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Joltik pulled a walkie-talkie out of nowhere. "M-mayday mayday! One of the test subjects has awaken! I repeat, one of them has awaken!"

_Whoops._ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Dr. Sparks, I thought I told you that you needed to chill out." A new voice tsked.

"Y-yes Frillish."

"FRILLISH?!" Braixen screamed. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

Frillish merely pressed one of the buttons on his remote, the 'mute button'. A full 2 minutes of Braixen yelling and screaming with no sound continued and Frillish unmuted her.

"...Dagnabbit jack drinking prick!"

"Feel better?"

"I hate you!"

"Whatever. Dr. Sparks, release them. We just won the case a few hours ago, but believe me it took forever to find a lawyer. We found this one guy that looked like a freaking Bunery with that stupid hair that said he wasn't going to defend a weird ass jellyfish and a fat pig with anger issues...After Emboar beat him up-sorry I mean "physically assaulted"- him we had two cases on our hands. And the only lawyer we had left was this spiky haired idiot which we bribed but that isn't important." Frillish sighed. He looked older, how long has it been?

Dr. Sparks nodded as he pulled a lever with surprising strength. All the contestants' tubes lifted up, causing all the glowy liquid and the contestants bodies to tumble to the tile floor.

"Ow...What in the reverse world…" Whimscott mumbled, awake. Her prized hair wet and ruined. "MY HAIR! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE fOR tHis!?"

"DEMONS!" Makoto screamed at the very voice of Whimscott. "Dammit, why don't you give up!"

"I cAn't Go HomE WiTHOut ThIS!" Whimscott droned, her eyes were glazed over.

They were interrupted by Skitty, who awoke with a snap. "I was having the weirdest dream that I had to solve the murder of this guy with this weird Buneary hair!"

"I hate that guy," Frillish mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

Happiny rubbed her eyes, and checked her little pocket. "WHERE'S ROCKY!?" She wailed.

"We confiscated all your items before we put you guys in the age preservers so," Frillish started.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" She said with a surprising amount of anger.

Budew awoke, eyes wide. "Calm down! Happiny, chill!"

"N-no, YOU chill!" Her voice was shaking.

Luxray was awake, but you couldn't tell by looking at him. "I can't believe I told them…"

Arcanine was also awake, and since absent with a ukelele, plucked the air as he strung a song out from his heart.

"I see you driving down town with the guy I love and I'm like forget you-uuu! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like forget you and forget her too, see if I was richer...I'd still be with you, now ain't that some shhhit! And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a forget youuu-uuu!"

All of a sudden, a new voice started to sing in harmony. A slow, sad, harmony. "Yeah I'm sorry, can't afford a ferrari, but that don't mean I can't get you there!" It was Braixen herself.

Arcanine smiled, singing the next line. "I guess she's an xbox, and I'm more Atari…"

"But the way you play your game ain't fair!"

" I pity the fooooooolll who falls in love with you,"

"Oh he's a gold digger! Just thought you should know-" Braixen paused, trying to find a word to replace the racist slur. "Oh, I give up."

Arcanine let out a laugh.

**-000-**

**Arcanine: "I feel like this sort of bonded us...Music and rejection I mean. We've been so distracted that we forgot we could be friends I guess."**

**-000-**

**Braixen: "Who knew Arcanine was a fellow music lover like me? I'm still upset about Luxray...But I don't think that's an excuse to act rude."**

**-000-**

**Luxray: "They're finally friends...BONDING OVER HOW MUCH THEY HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He bawled. **

**-000-**

Purrlion awoke to find Espeon dragging him over to where everyone else was meeting, glaring at a smug Frillish and a confused Dr. Sparks.

"Alright so I'm guessing you losers want an explanation?"

"HELL YEAH WE DO!" Arcanine growled.

"Well here it is. So basically me and Emboar got sued and shit. The show got cancelled, but we kept you here in age preservers so when we won the trial, we can continue the show. It's been about 2 years."

Surprised murmuring rippled through the crowd.

"What about our parents!?" Espeon wailed. "My mother would kill me if she knew I did nothing for 2 years!"

Frillish laughed. "Don't worry. Your parents don't know nothing. As far as I care, they think you died! But with the show back on, I'll finally get a paycheck...Anyways. Challenge time, losers."

Emboar kicked the door open, holding a time bomb. Dr. Sparks jumped up in surprise.

"We can't have any evidence that we did this sooo we gonna blow it up. Today's also the merge and whatever, so if you want to live and win 1 million poke...Ya better start running, 'cause you have 1 hour."

Emboar dropped the time ball and snapped his fingers, summoning a Pidgeot and flying off. "Ciao!"

"B-b-b-but what about m-me!?" Dr. Sparks wimpred.

"Hurry up."

The tiny spider jumped onto the bird. "Good luck! Oh and your stuff is uh, here!" He tapped a button, and their items fell to the ground. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I hate our hosts." Purrlion mumbled.

"I think everyone does," Espeon quipped, scrambling to pick up all of her and Purrlion's things. "Here's your silly sword,"

"Thanks."

Happiny watched the two purple pokemon, as she possessively hugged her Rocky. "T-those two are l-like a married couple…"

"Yeah, he'll be harder to catch with a partner. If she really thinks he's innocent she'll stop us."

**-000-**

**Budew: "So either we slap some handcuffs on Purrlion right now, and deal with an angry girlfriend, or we slap some handcuffs on Purrlion later and NOT deal with an angry girlfriend. I'll go for the latter."**

**-000-**

**Luxray: "It's so uh quiet now...Nobody knows what to do...I think Imma try and make a stand."**

**-000-**

"UH GUYS. WE HAVE ONE HOUR TO LIVE BECAUSE THE THING GOES KABOOM. We uh are at the merge...SO we DON'T HAVE TO work together but maybe...We should?" Luxray coughed awkwardly.

Braixen went over to pat the poor guy's back but stopped, paw inches away from his heaving backside. She then stood in front of him. "What he's trying to say, is although its merge, for the sake of our own damn lives, let's work together. We don't have much time."

"Espeon?"

"Yes?"

"You know how a bomb works and stuff?"

"Yes," Espeon already headed towards the bomb, studying it.

**-000-**

**Espeon: "Is this...A joke? This mind as well be a toy!"**

**-000-**

The eeveelution clawed out a red wire and cut it, causing it to dismantle.

Everyone sighed with relief. Looks like working together to save their lives wasn't needed. Maybe they could somehow contact civilization and save themselves as Frillish thought they died. Maybe...Maybe…

Red alarms were ablaze, and a screen with Frillish's smug ass face appeared. "I thought I said I wanted this place to go kaboom. Now tell me, how can it go kaboom if you dismantled the bomb? You guys are laaame. Y'know what? I have a better challenge." The evil little jellyfish snapped his tentacles (?), causing the floor to fall, all the campers screaming as they slid to the exit flying through the air of the old island.

"Last one's the rotten egg...The finish line is up ahead. Self explanatory." The screen went back to wherever it came from….

_**BLEEEEEEP!**_ An old air horn wheezed out.

The campers, confused and of course angry started to run. A sudden realization shuddered through one of the campers as she stood, frozen, in place.

**-000-**

**Skitty: "NONONONNNOOO MY PENDANT! WHERE IS IT!? It must have fallen! I need to go back!"**

**-000-**

She dashed away from the finish line, like a mad women searching for her lost treasure.

"AhAHhaHaa…" Haunter smiled, holding the Sapphire pendant.

"You dirty trickster." Makoto growled.

"HeY. YoU don'T nEed to PLaY thIs GamE anYmorE. JuSt GIve iN. I jUst waNt to gO hOME."

"You want me to help you eliminate Whimscott?"

"ThinK abOut iT. LesS coMpeTiTION. ReVenge foR HAruka. YoU fInallY GettING THe reSt yoU DeSerVe."

"...Ok."

**-000-**

**Makoto: "It's the merge. I don't have to look after a team anymore…"**

**-000-**

Frillish scanned the area of the finish line, noticing Skitty's absence. "Well looks like that annoying pink cat is out."

"WAIT WHAT?! No voting?!" Whimscott demanded. "What the HECK?!"

"AND NO POKEPUFFS?!" Luxray wailed.

"Yeah we changed it up a bit. And we're low on budget."

**-000-**

**Whimscott: "Skitty told me to go on ahead without her...but now she's going to leave...My only actual friend…"**

**-000-**

Emboar rolled his eyes. "We'll wait for her to reach here. No way I'm gonna look for her."

Makoto approached Whimscott. "Hey,"

"...Hey." She fingered through her damp hair.

"Its ok, I know what it's like to lose the only friend on the island. Remember Haruka?"

"I remember Haruka…I'm so sorry I was horrible to you to ALL OF YOU."

"Do you think you'll make it?"

"Everyone on this island pretty much hates me. So no."

Makoto took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Well you could...No that's stupid."

"Do what?"

"You could...Leave with her."

Whimscott gasped. "I can leave with her! Makoto thank you!" She hugged the water weasel who hugged back guiltily. "...No problem."

Soon after, Skitty's pendant fell on top of her head, and she scurried back to the finish line.

**-000-**

**Skitty: "I know I'm last. But you know what? I'm ok with that. This game was getting pretty dark and dangerous. I just hope Whimscott can manage by herself, well actually she has Makoto! Yeah, she'll be fine."**

**-000-**

Skitty boarded the slingshot, ready for her fate...When

"HOLD IT!" Whimscott screamed. "Let me go with you!"

"Whimscott no,"

"Whimscott YES," She hopped onto the slingshot. "I can't stand it here. Knowing that I'm not wanted anyways and these hosts...I'd gladly get out of here with you."

"The two friends were slingshoted out of the island, and out of my face." Frillish sighed. "What will happen next? Find out on Total, Drama, Poffffffiiiin islanddddd."

"Maybe torturing the campers will make you feel that ol' spirit again." Rmboar chimed.

"Whatever." Frillish muttered, as he put up a fake smile. "TOTAL. DRAMA. POOOOOFFFFIN ISLAND!"

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, the main host doesn't care anymore which will lead to more cynical and quick challenges. I am finally back, this took so long, thank you for waiting. :)**

**-Backspace**


	14. I'm sorry

**A/N: Dear all readers who are still reading,**

**Thank you for being there and actually reading this series it means quite a lot to me. But unfortunately I've come to the decision that **

**I've practically killed it. I had poor planning and thus dug myself a hole that I can't really escape from, with this series. **

**A rather flimsy excuse, but I really am sorry and I hope that you readers would understand. But I'm not that cruel and I'll explain what **

**was going to happen.**

* * *

**Budew and Purrlion were to have an epic battle, in which Budew would evolve and arrest Purrlion, escaping the **

**island with the help of a government owned helicopter. Espeon would finally come to terms with the crazy pun cat, but still is intact in **

**the competition. Happiny would be rather depressed though, and eventually leave the island. Makoto is possesed by the Haunter and **

**almost goes on a killing spree, but is defeated by Whimscott who after seeing rather demonic things, quits. Braixen and Arcanine **

**become good friends, and decide that may the best lover win the heart of Luxray. In the end, Luxray wins (Braixen 2nd, evolves from joy) and**

**knowing that there are others that are better lovers then Cindy, breaks up with his bitchy girlfriend. In the end, Frillish is smiles as he **

**blows up the island and Emboar is seen stealing the money from Luxray (for season 2) while sirens sound.**

* * *

**That was going to be the ending, and I again apologize that I wasn't able to deliver this. I might do another season with new hosts, but **

**school is school...Thank you for reading this. See you next time, I guess.**

**-Backspace**


End file.
